


Coveting Unspoken Truth

by ElleRoseMaltz



Category: Alan Van Sprang - Fandom, Megan Follows - Fandom, Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, References to Reign (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 81,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleRoseMaltz/pseuds/ElleRoseMaltz
Summary: In times like this, we just want to be with the people that we love. To know that they are safe and well is just everything. And with recent developments, #Algan is pretty much alive :) Ever wondered what Megan Follows and Alan Van Sprang talked about in that facetime while social distancing? Ratings may change.Read this with this Spotify playlist: Warm Fuzzy Feeling by Spotify
Relationships: Megan Follows/Alan Van Sprang, Queen Catherine/King Henry II (Reign)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. Written for a Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your love is my turning page, where only the sweetest words remain  
> Every kiss is a cursive line, every touch is a redefining phrase  
> I surrender who I've been for who you are  
> For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart
> 
> If I had only felt how it feels to be yours  
> Well I would have known  
> What I've been living for all along  
> What I've been living for"
> 
> -Turning Page by Sleeping At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any of these beautiful creatures or the way they live their lives. But I do hope they just become a real couple :)

Surrounded with clutter all around her old home, Megan just sat on the pile of papers needed to be sorted. She looked at them with exasperation and simply did an eye roll to the heavens. 

“Goodness, why don’t we throw anything.” She muttered to herself as she rummages through the random papers for something she can salvage and be of use for scratch. To her surprise, she stumbled upon old scripts. Oh, such treasures and history! Her lips voluntarily curled into a fervent smile as memories flooded her mind. She saw her old scripts of _Anne of Green Gables_. 

“Well hello there, carrots.” She chuckled lightly and reminisced the good old days in the set with Colleen Dewhurst and Jonathan Crombie. She read the scripts silently and tried to hold her tears from falling. She wished she could still talk to them. They felt like a family that cradled her in significant moments of her life. Now, they are just gone and she just misses them especially in the onset of the pandemic and its consequences. 

“Oh watch over us, Marilla, Gilbert. These trying times can either get the best or worst in us. I’m hoping to be better amidst everything and I hope I can still make you proud wherever you both are.” She held the scripts close to her heart as she closed her eyes and hoped they could hear her. She carefully placed them under her phone on the nearest table and reminded herself to frame the fragment of that script. She continued with the task of sorting old scripts when a familiar scribbled in red ink on a wrinkled paper among a stapled set caught her eye among the pile. 

_You look lovely with your hair down, my Queen._

_I just want to say that I’m really honored to be your husband (at least in this story)_

_I feel like you truly bring out the best in me, professionally and personally._

_I truly appreciate you, Megan. Thank you for today._

_–Your Henry (or Alan)_

_Either way, I’m yours :)_

A smile followed by a light chuckle escaped Megan’s mouth at another discovered treasure from the pile. She turned the stapled set and revealed what she expected. It is a script of a _Reign_ episode. The show ended 3 years ago and just like her other old scripts, _Reign_ scripts were brought to her childhood home for scratch paper purposes for her mum. Just seeing the print _Catherine_ made her heart skipped a beat. The show was dear to her heart and soul. Not only did the show give her the delicious Queen Catherine de Medici that became her big break since Anne Shirley, but she gained a royal family of brilliant, beautiful, crazy talents. She was indeed the oldest woman in the cast, but she was truly beholden that her age was never a hindrance in achieving the great potential and beauty of Catherine de Medici as a character based on a historical figure. Her character’s potential possesses the charm, wit, and surprisingly, sensual passion that encompasses Megan’s self. The writers discovered that too and enjoyed writing anything under the sun for Catherine. 

Queen Catherine’s overall presence in the show was very well received by the youthful demographics of the series, which never ceased to amaze Megan. She had more young fans loving her than she could have ever imagined. Not that she doesn’t appreciate the attention. She loves her fans all over the world and sees to it that she can respond in any way she can to their endearments and heartwarming efforts. But sometimes it could be overwhelming since she was not used to the access of technology taking quite an effect on her early and long career, especially her personal life. Not necessarily a bad effect, but an acknowledged presence nonetheless. 

Lost in her grateful thoughts for the show while holding the script, her mind betrayed her by letting 2 words get stuck in her consciousness. 

_Attention. Overwhelming._ Subconsciously, she turned the set again on the side that trapped her to these thoughts and transfixed her eyes on the scribbled name. _Alan._

_–Your Henry (or Alan)_

_Either way, I’m yours :)_

_What a flirt._ She thought to herself but smiling at the statement. It amazed her why she hadn’t berated Alan’s initial interaction with her. He’s always been the sociable kind and she was not the open kind to certain advances, she guessed. But she just didn’t expect the level of familiarity Alan showed her very early on in their friendship or work relations and how she reacted to that. 

And then it hit her, again. _His attention was quite overwhelming sometimes._

Maybe it has something to do with their undeniable chemistry in front of the camera. She truly can’t explain how they do it or how they just have it. They just basically work and everything felt so natural. They are so natural that sometimes it scared her a little. And with that little spark of fear, any attention from any man, especially a man like Alan, overwhelms her. She blames her last encounter in love. The last relationship she had was so traumatic that it leads her to believe that no man can ever give her the respect and love she truly deserved except her dad and brother. 

But the attention she got from Alan was different. Yes, it is flirtation in nature. Yes, it can be overwhelming sometimes but something about him sets him apart from the others. Something just pulls her to him. God knows she tries her best to push away. But just keeps on going back to him. The others will flirt with her but they won’t push through. Perhaps it’s her status? Her talent? Was she that intimidating? Was she that closeminded to them? She wondered. But with him, with _Alan_ , all inhibitions tend to be out of the window. He makes her feel comfortable with the thought of being appreciated. His flirting ways were uncalled for but wholesome and funny. His presence gives her giddiness and worry simultaneously. His care is so endearing but with lingering uncertainty. 

_Goodness, Alan._ She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself with her realization. But she can't wrap around her head what she is truly realizing. _Do I miss him?_ Of course, she misses him. _Yes, just like the rest of the cast._ But she was sort of lying to herself. _But not as much as I miss him._ She just gave in to the unspoken truth. With a heavy sigh, she stroke the words he wrote on this paper. Touching in feathery lightness and as if touching something poisonous, she intently digested her longing feelings for Alan. 

“Seriously, are you really mine?” She let the weight of her words slip her mouth. She was even surprised to have said it out loud. She hates feeling vulnerable and the thought that a tiny scribble can cause the onslaught of emotions leaves her wanting to escape. But at the same time, she wants to stay. She wants to stay to know the answer to her question. 

She closed her eyes. _This is silly._ Her mind just shouted at her. As if the universe heard her request, her phone sounded a notification. She opened her eyes to return to reality and place the script on the table and picked up her phone.

_\-----Poor Alan-----_

_Hey, my queen, you’ll never guess what I found today..._

“Speaking of the devil”. She was amazed at how the timing happened. Seeing his name in her phone always brought a smile but not always welcomed as she mentally noted that fact. Alan changed his name ever since they got together for the LMSR convention in Paris almost a year ago. That was their very first convention together. And a lot has happened on that trip and between them ever since. 

Lightly shaking her head before she entertains any memory, she opened the message.

_Hey, my queen, you’ll never guess what I found today..._

_But rather I like to show it to you. Oh you’ll like it_ _😉_

_Let’s facetime? If your available now that is._

_These times make me miss a lot of people._

_Especially you... love to hear from you soon :*_

Megan’s eyes widened. “Oh, Alan. What are you up to?” sighing heavily she started typing. She started with _Hey_... then adorably wrinkled her face with doubts. _Nope._ She thought and quickly pressed on backspace. _Maybe with a hi? Hi Alan...?_ Her fingers worked on it while she pouted unknowingly. Then she squinted her eyes to focus on what she typed as she thought of what to type next. _Damnit. I can’t think straight._ She closed her eyes to concentrate but immediately opened them when she heard a loud sound of what seems to be a vase breakage followed by a dog’s bark coming from the other room. 

“Oh no, Charlie!” She left her phone on the table and just dashed to the other room. What she didn’t realize, she had accidentally clicked send as she placed her phone facing down the table. 

* * *

Well, he wasn’t the impatient type on text messaging. But this is Megan that he just texted so he wanted to know if she was available at the moment. It’s been so long since they last talked. He wanted to hear her voice and see her beautiful face. _Oh, how I miss your face_. He thought while holding a paper and read its contents.

_\----------HENRY----------_

_(Cutting her off, as she eyes him.)_

_I WOULD NOT HAVE KILLED YOU! OR PUT YOU ASIDE!_

_I was in love with you. Could you not have trusted me?_

He smiled. Memories poured in as if it was just yesterday. This scene they did in _Reign_ season 1 was his favorite scene taken with her. He mentioned that in the LMSR convention in their panel last year. _Oh, last year was special._ His mind and senses are raising with the time they spent on their first convention together. He loved every eye contact they made, every chance she let him assist her in any way, every laugh and story they shared, every touch they manage to sneak in between talks, every smile she threw his way. _Her sweet radiant smile. A smile that can make my heart skip a beat belongs to my Queen._ He breathed out a heavy air while closing his eyes, trying to calm his heart while tapping his chest lightly.

“Oh my coquette, what are you doing to me?” Saying it out loud makes him giddy. He gave that nickname to Megan last year and everything just changed. They just grew closer. He knows that what they have is beyond friendship. But he does not dare place it in pure romance as their flirtation seems to be becoming a routine that both can’t simply escape. They tend to be stuck in a loop now and then. He sighed.

“Are we just like them?” He was looking at the script again. The moment Henry admitted he has always loved Catherine was such a revelation for Alan, a revelation on their character development and his personal feelings towards his on-screen partner. 

As Megan let down her hair, everything felt like slow motion. He remembered questioning himself what was happening. He has always been so professional but at that moment, there were no other women more beautiful than Megan Follows. Not her character Catherine but Megan herself. 

_I’m yours. I’ve always been yours._ His mind was playing tricks on him. He was not sure if that was Henry or Alan talking with his eyes, pierced on this beautiful creature in front of him. He knew what to do next but not because it was dictated in the script but it was what he wanted to do. He closed the distance between them and their lips met with fervor. 

At that moment, he knew that Megan is special and he will do whatever it takes for her to know that. After the take, Megan went for lunch and left some stuff on her chair, including her script. Without another thought, Alan borrowed a pen from a crew. 

“Oh, a pen? I only have red ink though. Is that okay?” With a questioning look, the crew gave the pen to the actor. 

“Thanks man, I owe you big time.” With a smile, he quickly wrote on Megan’s script whatever is taking over his mind at the moment. 

_She needed to know._ Contented with what he wrote, he felt fulfilled and hoped for the best moving forward. 

“Yup, definitely like them” He sadly uttered to himself. He resigned with that fact because, after that scene, things just went back and forth between them with no certainty to hold on to. All he knows now is that he misses her terribly and just wants to talk to her. That is his unspoken truth.

_I hope she will be happy with what I’ll show her._ Hopeful with that insight, the universe heeded to his request. He heard a notification on his phone.

“Finally” He was excited in seeing her name on his phone. But realized something was odd or missing with the message preview.

\----- _Megan the Coquette-----_

_Hi Alan_

He thought probably there will be more words once he opens the message. So he did open it and find the message as it is. 

“Hi, Alan? That’s it?” 

_**Done with this chapter! I will upload the next chapter soon, don’t you worry. Please leave a review so I could improve on my story. Thank you for reading. Next chapter, the much-awaited facetime** _ _**😊** _ _**Stay safe wherever you are** _ _**😊** _


	2. Strength amidst Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I guess before I met ya  
> I didn't know better  
> You swept in out of nowhere  
> When I thought I'd never go there  
> And you set the bar for this stubborn heart  
> And when you met my family, everybody knew that you had me wrapped  
> I ain't ever loved no one like that  
> And when I said I loved ya, I didn't care if you said it back  
> I ain't ever loved no one like that"
> 
> \- I Ain't Ever Loved No One by Donovan Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. But it would be great if this was reality 😊 This chapter has so much feels. Love is not just romance. Love can be the strength we share with people we value the most. 

Charlie, her mum’s dog, has done it. He broke the vase, made her mum laugh, made Megan run and clean the mess. With the pandemic, Megan and Charlie grew closer. But sometimes, the ball of energy can be such a pain in the ass. Still, she’s thankful how Charlie is such an entertainment amidst gloomy times. 

“I think Charlie wanted to join me in my session. But he got too excited” The older woman let out a light laugh. “Are you done with the papers?” Her mum, Dawn, inquired. “Nope, I got distracted” Smiling inwardly with the thought of finding a treasure while working on the task.

Her mum was on the floor doing some yoga while Megan finished cleaning up. She smiled earnestly at the site of her mum. Here’s a woman, in her 80’s, on the floor doing yoga, amidst the pandemic. 

“Oh mum, we need to capture this” They both giggled as Megan went to the other room to retrieve her phone. When she opened the screen, her eyes widened.

“Oh shoot. Alan.” _How could I have accidentally sent an incomplete message?_ She scolded herself. “This is your fault, you know” As if Charlie understands her, the dog just wagged his tail with a knowing look at Megan. Megan smiled and petted the white cloud of trouble called Charlie. 

Charlie then ran towards Dawn’s right side, still on the floor doing yoga. The dog plopped on his belly onto the floor while his toughed out, wagging his tail with joy. Megan was amazed at the site and started recording on her iPhone.

“What were you saying about Alan?” Her mum asked out of nowhere. Stunned by what her mum just said, she pressed stop on the video and looked at her mum intently. Dawn was focused on the television following the yoga routine but she knew her daughter was shocked by her statement.

“Dear, I’m old but fortunately not yet deaf. I heard you said his name upon coming back here. And what did Charlie do to you?” Her mum was relentless even while doing yoga. She shook her head in disbelief. 

“Well, Charlie made me run from there to here while I was texting Alan. I sent an incomplete message because of that.” Megan was looking at that message while explaining.

Dawn stopped on her yoga, slowly got up and sat on the floor. “Oh, you’re talking to him again! Oh, that makes me happy.” She said in a very sweet and excited voice. 

Megan was quite baffled with her mum’s reaction. “Well, at least someone is excited about this.” She said in an anxious voice. She doesn’t know why her voice came out that way. _What am I nervous about?_ Her mind is killing her right now.

“And why shouldn’t you be? You have always been happy with Alan.” She was about to protest but her mum was not having it and continued. “I know this ‘cause I’ve seen it and I saw how he took care of you. And please, don’t deny yourself happiness just because stupid men came to your life first.” 

Again, her mother was relentless but honest. She knows her mother won’t stop unless she gets her points across. The points based on a mother’s instincts are usually right. She remembered how her mum supported her decision of divorcing the father of her children. Dawn knew that a long-distance relationship will put a strain on Megan and her children. She believes that if a man truly loves his wife, he must support her in any way she chooses to live her life as a wife, mother, and professional and trust that she could accomplish all of it. She did not see that kind of support in Megan’s husband so she ultimately backed her up in raising the children. 

Then came a good actor in Megan’s life, too good at Dawn’s point of view. Megan’s next partner was such a good actor that he made Megan and her family believe that he only loved one woman and even had a chance to share the stage with the Follows family. But Dawn had a hunch with that man. She sensed early on that maybe this man was using his association with Megan to gain fame and advantage in the industry. And sure enough, that unfolded in the most exhausting and painful manner. 

More than a decade into a relationship, one can think that the next level is marriage and to think they were engaged. So seeing the end was not in Megan’s vision. But her partner had other plans. He broke up with her and the next year got married to another woman. Megan was devastated and Dawn saw herself in her youngest daughter. 

Having experienced the same fate, Dawn helped Megan picked up the pieces and reminded her of how strong she is. She reminded her every day that her purpose is to be whatever woman she envisioned to be. If she wanted to be the best in whatever she does, she won’t need to rely on a man to be inspired and achieve that. But one should not deprive oneself of the happiness, in any form, life has to offer. 

Within 3 years into recovery from that disastrous relationship, Megan worked hard with the help of her mum. She has sent her children into universities and her career was quite flourishing. She became a lead actress in _The Penelopiad_ , a locally produced, critically acclaimed play from one of Margaret Atwood’s great works. The play reflected so much of Megan’s hardships in her personal life and was so inspired in performing that role. Then she got the break she deserved in _Reign_ as Queen Catherine de Medici. Finally, met a wonderful man named Alan Van Sprang. And as they say, the rest was history. 

Dawn now moved to the nearby couch and continued “Megan, you and I both know he makes you happy. So why are you doing this to yourself? For years now, if I may add” Megan knowingly looked at her mum. _Yes, he makes me happy but I’m scared._ Her thoughts are fighting her emotions. She looked at her phone again with a worried expression.

“Is it because you’re scared? What are you afraid of?” Dawn uttered in the background. _Damn it, I can’t even hide it from my mum._ “Everything. I’m afraid that it will crumble as hard as it was with…” Megan started walking towards the couch but didn’t get the chance to finish as Dawn interrupted her thoughts. 

“But he is not like them. Alan is different and that’s why you are afraid.” _Goodness, can I just disappear for a second?_ Megan closed her eyes and inhaled heavily as if breathing in every smoke from her mum’s truth bombs. Dawn now walked towards Megan and held her hand. Megan opened her eyes as Dawn caressed her face.

“You keep on forgetting to love yourself and unlike the others, Alan reminds you to do just that. My child, you are not broken. You deserve to love and be loved in return. Don’t waste your time pondering on might-have-been and take the opportunity now because you’ll never know what happens in the future. Look at where we are now. You are thankful to be with me but you are regretful to not be with him. Now, it kills that you don’t even know when you’ll ever be with him again or ever get a chance to say what you’ve always wanted him to know.”

If it wasn’t for Dawn’s hold on her, Megan might have just broken down on the floor at that moment. She embraced her mum and didn’t have the strength to hold back the tears. “I miss him so much, mum. I feel like going mad. ‘Cause you’re right. He’s not like them. He never hurt me. But I do. I hurt him, time and time again. Oh, mum, he fought for me but I gave up on him without even trying. Why did I do all that? Why did I push him away towards others all these years? Now, I’m just…” But onslaught of emotions took over and Megan cried some more to her mum. 

Dawn led them back to the couch to comfort her. “I know. You might feel lost now ‘cause you’ve never been here before. Finally, someone you’ve proven to truly care for you. Your fear got the best of you.” Her mum is on fire with all these revelations.

“But you always know what to do. I taught you that, didn’t I?” Wiping every tear as her daughter poured her heart once more to her. “Mum, do you think we have a chance? Please answer honestly.”

“When did I ever lie to you? Oh wait. There was a time I munched on your favorite chocolate and told you your sister ate it.” They laughed a hearty laugh amidst Megan’s sniffles after that statement. 

“Of course, darling. You always have a chance if you both choose to be together finally and for good this time. I think you’ve both played with each other for too long and overlooked what you both really wanted. I believe Alan has expressed a bajillion times what you meant to him. And now, it’s your turn to start doing the same thing.” Dawn eyed Megan’s phone that was resting on her left hand. 

“You said you are about to finish a message? Then you better get going. An incomplete message can send many signals, you know?” A mother is always right. She hugged her mum once more when her phone buzzed a notification.

_\-----Poor Alan-----_

_Hello Megan. You’re probably busy. I’m sorry if I’m…_

_Your impatience in my messaging etiquette can be endearing sometimes._ Megan was smiling at her phone as her thoughts from the previous conversation with her mother linger. Dawn watched in amazement at the sight of her daughter’s rare gentle smile. 

“If you don’t get to have him, I’ll get him from you. If you could just see how beautiful you look when you smile like that.” Wiping the last tear that collected on Megan’s eye, Dawn stood up. “But he’s mine, mum” answered Megan in a playful voice. Dawn just let out a laugh. 

“Well, answer him already and finish the papers in the other room. I love you, dear. Believe me, he _looooves_ you too.” Dawn exaggerated on the word as she walked away. “I’ll rest in my room. That yoga was quite exhausting.” Dawn looked at her direction, winked at her, and continued walking towards her room. 

_“_ Love you always, mum.” _My mum saved me again._ Maybe she’s right. They still have a chance.She can only be hopeful with the recent realizations. And with that, Megan opened the message. 

_\-----Poor Alan-----_

_Hello Megan. You’re probably busy. I’m sorry if I’m a bother. I hope you are okay :)_

_Whenever you’re not busy, poor Alan is just a call away._

_I miss you always._

_P.S. I wanted to facetime you ‘cause I found the script of my fave Reign episode ;) How I wish we could act it out, even if it was virtually haha_

_No way. Her shocked expression matched her bewildered thoughts. Megan knew exactly what that episode was. She was just holding the same script a long while ago. She managed a smile while typing her reply. But decided not to send it and deleted the typed message._

_“Better yet, I’ll tell you everything myself.” She exited the messages and pressed on FaceTime._

_Oh, this will be interesting._

* * *

_Just hi? She’s probably busy._ Alan wondered if that was the reason for her very short reply. 

Rubbing his sexy bald head with his free hand and breathe out his exasperation of himself. 

_I should just apologize for being bothersome._ He thought. _Or I could lure her in._ He countered. He chose both and replied to Megan’s hi.

 _Or she doesn’t want to talk to me._ That was a real possibility Alan always considered. He sat down on his couch and re-evaluated his situation with her. During and after their time in _Reign,_ he doesn’t know what their relationship is. 

He admits they were both flirts. They both played on that more than one occasion. But deep inside, she always leaves him wanting for more, wanting to be more than what they are accustomed to. _Players in a Henry-Catherine game, co-worker with benefits, lovers on short notice, confidant on a daily basis._ He sighed. “I guess we’re a list, huh?” while looking at their picture together in the LMSR convention on his phone.

He has never been here before. He was used to women just wanting him. But with Megan, he could care less about himself. He now cares greatly for someone so strong, independent, and selfless. _So selfless, she keeps on forgetting herself._ Alan thoughtfully acknowledged. 

He doesn’t understand why she would put herself in such torment when she is happy with him. They have always been happy together. But she would push him away every time and even encouraged him to date others. _I know they hurt you, but I’m not like them._ With that, he sees self-inflicted wounds on a precarious smile of a queen. _Just like a Queen Catherine. But my love, why be her if I’m not a King Henry?_ His mind pleaded.

“Why do you make it so difficult, sweets?” as he swiped to her Canadian Screen Awards 2016 picture found in his _My_ _Coquette album_ he made on his phone. _Goodness, you look so hot here._ That’s why he made that her profile picture in his contacts.

Suddenly, his screen went blank and his phone vibrated. Then the screen lit up and caused his heart to pound so fast. To his shock, he almost dropped his phone. 

\----- _My Coquette-----_

_would like FaceTime_

_Wait, what?_ “Wait, what!?” He echoed his mind. Megan was calling. _Calm down, Alan. You waited for this to happen._ He darted to the nearby mirror. “Shoot, I look like crap” _Damn it, answer the phone already! She might drop the call!_

He ran to his study as fast as he could as the phone kept on vibrating. _You never ceased to surprise me even if we’re apart._ He finally sat on his chair and pressed the video. He saw himself first then her beautiful smile popped up.

_Oh my, don’t forget to breathe Alan._ He reminded himself. 

“Hey handsome, how are you?” _Oh, your voice and your smile is so beautiful._ She truly is beautiful even in the comfort of her home, without the makeup and fancy gowns of a queen. She was a divine vision in his eyes. Not even phone screens can change that. 

“Well, you know, keeping myself attractive for pretty women like you. I’m surprised you didn’t text first before you called. You miss me that much?” He loves teasing her and see how that affects her. She let out a smile and shook her head in disbelief. 

“Oh, is that so? But who wanted to have a FaceTime first and wanted to show me something. Hmm?” she ended with a wink. He let out a hearty laugh. He still can’t believe he is finally talking and seeing her. _Oh, I miss you._ As laughter slowly died down, Alan looked at her for a good 5 seconds on his screen before answering.

“But you just replied with a hi. So I thought you were busy or worst, you don’t want to talk to me. So as always, you caught me off guard, my coquette” Alan made a childish pout that sent Megan to the heavens. _How could you be handsome and adorable at the same?_

“Well, you could blame Charlie for that. He broke a vase before I could finish my message and in my clumsiness, the send button was pressed. But why did you even think I wouldn’t want to talk to that _Adorable-Poor-Alan_ face?”

“Oh the white fluff is such a troublemaker, isn’t he? But he’s lucky, you know. I would trade everything I have to be where he is now, if that means I could finally be with you.” He let out a genuine gentle smile and continued. “Well, I just thought you might have gotten tired of your poor Alan over here. So the possibility of you not wanting to talk to me could be existent”

She was enamored with his Charlie-trade-exchange thoughts. _I will never be tired of you._ She knows that over the years. Then she devilishly smiled with her thoughts of mocking him “Oh poor Alan thinks he’ll make me tired of him? Well, you know you can only make me tired if we exceed 3 rounds.” She winked, bit her lower lip gently, and widely smiled. 

Alan was stunned. _Did you just let out a sexual innuendo in our rather very much wholesome conversation? Unbelievable!_ He was left with his eyes and mouth wide open. He knows she was just playing. But still, that won’t stop his body from reacting, especially now in times of deprivation of said passion. 

Megan chuckled at Alan’s obvious reaction. _I see my effect on you has never changed._ As if he heard her, Alan cleared his throat, embarrassingly gave a timid smile, and low-key adjusted his pants while trying his best to hide his actions from her. But he was unsuccessful as Megan cackled and inquired in a very playful voice, “You alright, poor Alan? You look _very comfortable_.” Her sarcasm made them both laugh. 

In her point of view, he looks like adoring her every detail that this technology could project, letting his yearning for her shine through. _And I miss you too,_ she thought.She wanted to shout that but that would be like a fangirl gone crazy. But she’s not just his fangirl, she is _his coquette_. 

“See? That’s the very reason why you’re _my coquette_. Your coyness can transcend beyond FaceTime.” Now, she let out a hearty laugh for the fact that he can read her mind. He giggled with the sound he heard from her. His heart can’t take it and words left his mouth naturally. 

“I miss you so much, Megan. It’s becoming unbearable. As I see you now, I just want to grab your face from this screen, kiss and hug you and just keep you beside me forever. I’m not going to let you go this time.” After the last word, they were both shocked at the declaration. 

Emotions try to overwhelm them but both kept their composure. Looking at each other’s screens, they know they both wanted that. But this can’t be done, given this year’s circumstances. They must hold on to their strength amidst their distance. So that when the right time comes, they are more certain and stronger together given they were strong apart. Knowing Alan’s impulsiveness can disappoint himself, she was alarmed he became silent for almost half a minute. She knew he needed help to recover. 

**_What a roller coaster of feelings, am I right? Is your loved one also far away from you in these quarantine times like mine? I hope you can cope. We can all do our best, just like our King and Queen :)_** **_Thank you for your time and reading my imagination’s baby :) Next chapter will be more feels and a lot more “show-and-tell” as their FaceTime continues :) Can’t wait for your reviews!_ **

****

****


	3. Life Imitated Art on the Same Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Baby, the best part of me is you  
> Lately, everything's makin' sense, too  
> Oh, baby, I'm so in love with you"  
> \- Best Part of Me by Ed Sheeran and YEBBA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Megan says “get your earphones”, you go get them, plugin Best Part of Me by Ed Sheeran ft. YEBBA then listen with them. I promise it will be a moment to remember :)

**_Disclaimer:_ ** **_I don’t own these characters but they own_ ** **_our_ ** **_heart_ ** **_s_ ** **_ <3_ ** ****

“You should know that I want all of those too. I miss you, _poor Alan_. I miss my confidant, my _lover.”_ Megan intently looked into his eyes as she uttered the word. Alan’s eyes lit up and a gentle smile formed in agreement. _We are lovers ‘cause we make love and I think we love each other, even if you never say it out loud, Megan_. With that, she continued. 

“I miss us. But the times are not in our favor, always as it seems.” Both can’t help but chuckle to that fact. It’s as if the universe is telling them they can’t be together but their defiance precedes them. 

“But ultimately, I’m just glad that we’re on the same page here.” Upon saying this, she lifted the stapled _Reign_ episode with his scribbled note in front of the camera. Alan’s reaction was priceless.

“Is that what I think it is!? Are you telling me, we found the same script of the same episode on the same day!?” He was so amazed. He looked like a teenager who got a yes from his promposal and Megan is mesmerized with the view. 

“Yup. I keep all my scripts and turn them into scratch for mum. Well, some bugger wrote on my script and made it a scratch already before the series even ended.” A laugh between them filled the phone speakers. Alan was drowning in her wit. But he didn’t mind. He could drown into all of Megan for all he cared.

“Is that the _only_ reason why you kept that script? Hmm?” Alan grimed seductively. Megan’s eye widened and she felt a light blush on her face. He had a hunch that she treasured that script because he wrote on it, wrote his _heart_ on it _,_ if he can’t emphasize that enough. He doesn’t want to be assuming but her reaction was very telling. 

She won’t back down with his teasing. “Well, do you want to suggest some other reason?” She smiled confidently and claimed her victory. Alan gave her narrowed eyes with a smirk “Maybe you kept it ‘cause you want to frame my note? I mean, it’s a national treasure. You can sell that online and make loads of money.” Megan lost it and laughed with all her heart. 

Alan continued “You know it will be worth more if I left a kiss mark on that note. Sadly, I didn’t.” As he chimed in with her laughter. 

“Oh, that’s unfortunate. But why did you forget? I could have had an emergency fund and an immortalize framed kiss from you” With a pout, Megan was really teasing _her_ _man._ Good thing, she pouted long enough for Alan to hit on screenshot and now immortalized that glorious pout of _his goddess. Thank you, quick reflexes._ He internally rejoiced and his mind replied seductively. _Oh, you’re going to regret what you said that._

“Well, you won’t be needing that. You’re an amazing actress so cash flow is like Niagara and we both know that we have immortalized that _kiss.”_ Megan quirked her head to implore further explanation. Alan noticed and propped his elbow on the table, placed his chin on his hand. He gave her a knowing look that did not prepare Megan for what he said next.

“Let down your hair. Let me look at _you_ ” Megan was so surprised she just managed to blink. Then heat and pink on her cheeks blazed like wildfire. _Did he just say what’s on the script? The Cathry love confession scene? That would be followed by their piercing gaze at each other and then their very first kiss, the kiss that started it all?_ They found the same script together but physically apart. They knew this was bound to come out in their FaceTime. 

Both of their thoughts fleeted to the moment they shared in front of the camera and to the feeling they never knew they shared, at that time, behind the scenes. _Wanting to be close to something beyond chemistry, something real._ They both wanted that. They both _needed_ that, as much as Henry and Catherine did. 

They were fantastic in portraying the dysfunctional couple everybody loved. The iconic scene of the show has established them to be a one true pairing or OTP for the young generation along with other couples in the show. Megan and Alan didn’t expect this reception since the show is mostly catered to the younger audience.

With all the romantic archetypes of love stories in _Reign, Cathry_ (Catherine+Henry) was one of the most complex. They were not the giddy, pure, overly in-love, promise-filled dynamic. They were the oldest couple but the most passionate, full of angst and desire for whatever serves them well, truly hurtful but comforting at the same, and dare they say the funniest couple of the show. 

Given that these are historical figures they were playing, their chemistry gave them and their characters a new life that everyone lives for. So much life, their fans made a ship name for their real pairing. _Algan_ was born and their lives became magical just like how they described their chemistry. 

Alan and Megan didn’t intend to put any weight on the attention. But _Cathry_ has something in store for them. Life imitated art. When Henry confessed he has always loved Catherine, Alan made sure Megan knew she was special to him. When Henry asked Catherine for help about being lost, kneeling in front of her, holding her hands, giving in to all the headaches of being a king, Alan confided to Megan at the time he was afraid of being a single parent as his kid reach puberty. While in his deathbed, Henry confessed that he has always loved Catherine in his own way. It was the same time Alan told Megan that he will always be there for her after his time on the show. 

When Catherine told Henry, in his deathbed, that he was the love of her life, Megan told Alan that she values him and knows that they will be acquainted beyond the show. When Catherine wanted Henry back, Megan expressed how much she missed working with Alan and both were delighted to have each other again. When Catherine conveyed her fears of being a terrible mother and questioning her reality to Henry, Megan confided to Alan about her fears of being a single parent of adults, who will eventually leave her and live their own lives.

Through the course of playing _Cathry,_ they discovered they love to play _Algan_ more. Their on-cam chemistry is so magical that it placed them in a spell or curse of events. These events tried to define what their relationship is; in the past, at present, in the future, but to no avail. And this uncertainty is the ultimate reason why they never became officially together as much as both of them wants. They are as complex as the characters they play and cautious enough to do their best to not lose each other despite the odds.

As reality sits in once more, Megan tried to recover and smirked at the thought of revenge for Alan’s teasing game. Putting all her feelings on the spot wasn’t warranted so he’s gonna pay. She pursued what Alan wanted her to do. In one swift motion, she raised her hand and reached for the scrunchie holding her golden locks. Her beautiful blonde hair cascaded down like gentle waterfalls. She shook her head a little while looking down and grabbed a bunch of hair forward just like the way she did the scene. 

She looked straight on the lens of the camera so that she looks like looking directly into Alan as he looks at his screen. She intently looked and gave him a gentle smile. _Isn’t this what you want? So take it._ The gentle smile turned into a smirk that pierced his heart. 

_This is torture_ , he thought. She did this to punish him. His senses were tingling. He closed his eyes. Memories of her hair and her scent came flooding as if she was there. All kinds of memories came crashing as well; his favorite _Reign_ scene; when she first rests her head on his shoulder while on a break from the shoot; when she rested her whole body against his in the very first night they slept together; when a stray hair interrupted her reading and he tucked it behind her ear that returned a grateful smile; when the wind blew on her hair and she was carefree; when her hair got all messy after a few dances on the dancefloor at the wrap party.

And at the said party,her drunk-self embraced him and looked up and gave him the most beautiful Megan smile engraved in his mind. He hugged her back, tighter than intended, and whispered these words for the first time to her. Now, he was about to say it again in this FaceTime.

He opened his eyes. “I love you, Megan.” This time it was him looking straight at the lens of the camera, looking straight through her soul. He threw all doubts, past mistakes, inhibitions, regrets out of the window as he uttered the words. “Every time we get a chance to be together, I do say this to you. I hope you know I mean it every time. Even as people came in and out of our lives and you _never_ have said it back, it doesn’t change the way I feel for you. Not that you are required to say it back, I mean, but if you feel the same…” He was losing it again. 

His impulsiveness can be the death of him sometimes. But all of these words are not an emotional whim. This is his truth, spoken and wanted to be proven further. This is his declaration of love for Megan amidst a pandemic that torn them apart physically. This whole exchange would have been more impactful if they were together in one place. But this will have to do for now. 

Megan digested every word. Her hair must have virtual powers or something that shifted Alan from the flirt that he is a while ago to man declaring his _devotion_ to her. _Even with other women who came to your life, you still wanted me? You loved me?_ She guessed, the answer has always been written in her script. _He has always been mine._ This daunting fact reminded her of a song that perfectly encapsulates this moment in their lives. 

“Alan, I need you to get your laptop.” Megan interrupted Alan’s loss for words. He gave a perplexed reaction. _After I just declared my love for you, you want me to get my laptop?_ But he did it anyway and turned it on. 

_Thank God Russell taught me this._ She internally praised the heavens. She wanted to share this with Alan for quite some time now but she wasn’t sure if when was the right time, more importantly, she doesn’t know how to send it to him. 

She first heard of this song by Ed Sheeran featuring YEBBA when Russell played a playlist he’s been working on. She heard the lyrics and it reminded her of Alan’s true meaning in her life. She wanted to express that through this song. So she asked her son how she could send a song to someone. Now, she owes her son _this moment._

“Click on the link I just sent and get your earphones” Megan compelled while feeling all kinds of emotions. 

_I can finally let you hear my heart._

Alan promptly followed. _A song?_ He gave her a questioning look. She returned with a nod. _Best Part of Me? What do you mean by this, Megan?_ His mind is so confused at the moment.

“Please Alan, I want you to listen carefully. I will listen to it with you.” She held her earphones and placed it on her ears with a tender smile. He did the same and instinctively they played the song at the same time. Both of them looking at their screens, watching each other, _craving for each other to be together._

The guitar intro filled their ears. Megan’s heart might have skipped a beat and Alan’s imagination is wanting to dance with her anywhere. As Ed started singing, Megan closed her eyes to be indulged and imagined Alan singing the words to her. Alan was focused on the lyrics as Megan obliged. Now, he’s heart skipped a beat when it came to the refrain part. 

_But she loves me, she loves me_

_Why the hell, she loves me_

_When she could have anyone else?_

_Oh, you love me, you love me_

_Why the hell d'you love me?_

_'Cause I don't even love myself_

He finally understands. _You love me, Megan. You really love me._

He feels like he wants to cry with this overwhelming realization. Tears welled up in his eyes when the chorus came playing. The words were the lost puzzle piece in his unfinished declaration. Finally, Megan opened her eyes at the chorus and saw what became of him. She was amused to see her man about to cry. _He finally knows._

She also had tear-welled eyes and a sniffle. Their tears broke out when they smiled at each other and listened to the chorus. The lyrics were their unspoken truth and they finally acknowledged it together. 

_Baby, the best part of me is you_

_Lately, everything's makin' sense, too_

_Oh, baby, I'm so in love with you_

The brief instrumental part was a relief from their conquered hearts. _I’m sorry for crying. I’m amazed at how this unfolded before us._ Alan telepathically told Megan while trying to hide his face from the tears. 

_Don’t be sorry. Continue listening, I have more to say._ Megan’s mind replied and pointed at her earphones to bring Alan’s attention back. He let out a light laugh and returned his focus to the song without breaking his eye contact on his phone screen. They both wiped the tears on their faces and cherished this moment some more. 

_But you love me, you love me_

_Why the hell you love me so_

_When you could have anyone else?_

_Yeah, yeah, he loves me, he loves me_

_And I bet he never lets me go_

_And shows me how to love myself_

Megan can’t help but look concerned as the stanza played out. _It took me a long while to believe that we could be real. I’m sorry if I was coward enough to push you away. But now, I’m sure. I won’t let go._

Alan noticed and understood. _I will constantly remind you to love yourself because I love you beyond reason._

His knowing look gave her comfort and security. Through all the things they’ve endured, they are the best part of each other. 

“I’m so in love with you.” They both declared to one another as the song ended. They laughed as they shed more tears and adoringly smiled at each other. Alan swears he would have wanted to just go out and go to her at that very instant. To have each other within their embrace and kisses would mean the world to them, especially now that they are on the same page. They are both elated with the prospects of their relationship. 

Megan broke the trance that enveloped them after the song. “I love you, Alan. I’ve always loved you. I’m sorry if my fears got the best of me and pushed you towards another or away from me. I became a Catherine because I’ve been through a lot in this romantic department which you know very well. So, I’m really thankful you didn’t give up on me all these years” 

Alan was so touched that he grabbed his phone and landed kisses on the screen while saying _I love you_ in between. She laughed and was overjoyed by his affection. As he settled his phone back to its place, Alan gave her a lingering and inquisitive look. 

“What is it, _my best part_?” Megan addressed his stare. _My best part. Such music to our ears, isn’t it?_ They shared one thought. 

“I think I’m promoted from _Poor Alan_ to _My Best Part_. Is that the prize of _officially being yours?_ ” Alan coyly answered.

“Officially mine? Have you ever asked me on an _official romantic date_ yet?” Megan fired back. 

_Oh, you’re good._ They giggled like teenagers finally going to have a real relationship. 

“Although I don’t necessarily agree that a date is needed to become officially together, I trust your process. You’re _my best part,_ after all _._ Now, let’s talk about our _date._ ” _Finally, you’re mine as I have always been yours._ He is truly grateful. 

They were so engrossed in their talk that they didn’t notice the time. This FaceTime was their heart’s lifeline but all things must come to an end, at least for now. Both of them needed to take care of their families so they cut the call shorter than they wanted to. 

“Please take care of yourself always. Send my regards to Dawn and Russell. _I love you so much, Megan.”_ Alan smiled and gave a flying kiss.

“Same for you too, _my Alan_. Say hi to Logan for me. _I love you so much too.”_ Megan winked and flew a kiss.

Both pressed the end call button and their hearts filled with content and happiness.

_**Seriously, these two are everything! Ready for an extraordinary date? I’m so excited for all of you to read the next chapter. Thank you for your reviews! Xoxo**_


	4. Longing for Less Than a Meter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Send me your location.  
> Let's focus on communicatin' 'cause  
> I just need the time and place to come through  
> (A place to come through)  
> Send me your location  
> Let's ride the vibrations  
> I don't need nothin' else but you (I don't need nothin' else but)  
> At times I wonder why I fool with you  
> But this is new to me, this is new to you  
> Initially, I didn't wanna fall for you  
> Gather my attention it was all for you, so don't  
> Take advantage, don't leave my heart damaged  
> To understand that things go a little bit better when you plan it"
> 
> -Location by Khalid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Never owned them, but we love them so here it is! This is a pretty daunting chapter because it will tackle our world’s new reality. Taking the brighter side of things is a welcomed option that these two have chosen. Here’s their first extraordinary date!

Alan and Megan opened their eyes to welcome their morning. Alan always sleeps on the left side of the bed, as if always preserving the right side space for someone _. I can’t wait for this void to be occupied by you, Megan._ He stared at the empty pillow as he caressed the sheet wishing it was her body he was holding. Then he moved a little forward to grab his phone on his right side table. He hit FaceTime and a beautiful blonde popped up in no time.

“Good morning, my…” Alan chuckled at the phone before he could finish. It was quite dark at her end. She hasn’t moved out of the bed ‘cause the curtains are still drawn closed. But he could still see her and what made him laugh was her look. Her face was covered by the blanket that only her eyes could be seen and her hair was dominating the screen. She was on her side. Presumably, she’s facing left as she stretched her right arm away from the blanket. It finally got away from her face as she let out a yawn.

_My God, you’re so adorable. I wish I could personally wake up to this view every day._ “Oh did I wake you up, love?” She rubbed her eyes while smiling. _I love to be woken up by your sexy voice and luscious mouth._ She internally squealed.

“It’s still dark outside, my dear. You better have a good reason for cutting my beauty sleep. I have a date today you know?” She snuggled back to her blanket wishing it was his body warming her up. _Your smile could light up any screen or any life for that matter._ He thoughtfully acknowledged and was thinking of a way how to inform her that she’s running late.

“I’m so sorry to disturb your sleep, my beauty. Let me make it up to you. I have a surprise for you. Go open your curtains” _Oh she’s going to be pissed._ Alan anticipated as he tried to suppress a laugh.

_What are you up to, wordplay?_ Megan’s eyes narrowed as she slowly moved towards the windows while holding her phone. When she slide the curtains to one side, the sunlight came beaming on her face and she cursed at it. Alan seeing and hearing everything laughed so hard because it had happened just as he predicted.

“Surprise! Rise and shine, sunshine!” Alan mocked her. She gave him an eye roll and he blew her a kiss.

“You’re mean! Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” Megan plopped back to her bed while holding the phone upwards. Alan finally had a glimpse of what she was wearing. It seemed to be navy blue satin nighties that accentuated her upper body. _Oh, my coquette, you are making me hungry._

“You liking the view?” Megan quirked her eyebrow as she knows what Alan is looking at. He smiled widely. “Yup, it’s making me hungry for _breakfast_. I kinda want a Megan with a side of hotness with my coffee this morning.” Now she laughed at his request. But almost immediately the word _breakfast_ triggered her to sit upright.

She gently smiled at him while she was going to her bathroom. “As much as I want you to be your breakfast, I have to feed my family now. And you know what mum becomes when her eggs are late” Alan giggled and nodded.

* * *

They’ve been talking and sharing virtually, non-stop, ever since they announced to their families that they are officially a couple. Their families were happy for them. Megan announced it to her family when the Follows had a zoom gathering. All of them agreed, especially her children, that it was a long time coming. They’ve always adored Alan and teased her to just marry the man.

Alan told his mum who shares the same thoughts with the Follows and his son who gave him a high five like how a best friend congratulates in getting the perfect girlfriend. He then called his sister who was overjoyed and applauded him for finally making the right decision in his love life.

Having their families’ support making the distance between them bearable. A romantic relationship was not in their minds when the pandemic happened. So they are truly amazed at how their love exploded at these trying times. The video calls have now become an essential in keeping this relationship afloat. But they have to be creative at some point if they want to keep their sanity together.

With that in mind, both of them planned a date they will never forget. It will be a date that will start a _series of moments_ that will culminate into _one of the best days_ of their lives. They don’t know that yet because they are consumed living in the present. But they will look back at this date as the best decision they ever made.

* * *

“You should get going now if you want to nag your mum as a defense mechanism for her late eggs.” Megan earnestly smiled at Alan’s understanding but she won’t drop the call until he gets a punishment for not waking her up on time. _Honestly, it’s more of a reward._ She thought and replied.

“Okay. You should get out of your bed too if you don’t want your son nagging you as well.” He smiled but didn’t start to move. His attention fixed on his phone.

“I’m truly excited to be with you today.” She looked at the lens as she let the straps of her nightgown fall from her shoulders. She tilted the phone enough to let Alan see the gesture without revealing her nakedness. He sat upright at the edge of the bed while his eyes widened.

“Megan did you just…Are you already…” Alan was not prepared. Not with all her upcoming teasings.

“Are you up, Alan? Oh, wait. You’re _up,_ aren’t you?” Megan wickedly smiled at him. His mouth was left open to his shocked and he had an instant blush on his cheeks. Instinctively, he looked down, swallowed hard, and sheepishly nodded. Megan laughed and internally high-fived herself. _Never change, girl._

“I love you. You’ll pay for this, _my coquette_.” Alan finally started walking towards his bathroom.

“I can’t wait, love you” Megan winked, blew him a kiss, and ended the call.

Alan was still smiling at his phone for a few more seconds then was diverted to the _dilemma_ Megan created. He shooked his head and giggled. _Never change, my coquette._

* * *

Both of them had their breakfast and lunch with families. Their morning went by so fast. Today was different. They both have the first-day-high jitters that make their stomach flutter with butterflies or turn upside down with excitement. They have never had this kind of date before so they don’t know what to expect.

Megan was trying to fix her hair. _He likes it down._ Then she looks at her scrunchie. _But then again, we have to be safe._ So she ultimately tied her hair. This pandemic got them all wired up into a new normal. A new normal that no one will ever get used to or like. She looked at her reflection intently. _I wonder when will this end. How will this affect every relationship I have outside my family, especially now with Alan?_

“If looks can have a power, I bet that mirror would have cracked” Dawn came from behind and grabbed the comb Megan was holding. She gently combed her daughter’s ponytailed her. Megan loves when her mum just suddenly takes care of her. She smiled at the gesture.

“You were in deep thought before I barged in. What seems to be the problem?” Dawn continued her combing.

“I was just wondering when will all this end and how will this new normal hit our lives, especially my relationship with him. I truly don’t know why we chose to be a couple in these cruel times wherein being together can bring us more harm than good” She turned to her mum with a worried gaze.

“Megan, here you are again with your doubts. I understand your fears. Nothing in this world is absolute, especially in these times. That’s why you crave _certainty._ That’s why you and Alan are finally together now. _Even_ _before this pandemic, both of you have been certain of each other._ ” Megan wanted to interject but there was no stopping her mum.

“Go ahead and convince yourselves that _both of you don’t know_ where to put this relationship before. The best thing this pandemic did was knock some sense to both your coconuts.” The statement made Megan laugh. Dawn continued to reassure her daughter. She held on to Megan’s forearms.

“We are in the new normal but look at what you and Alan created. Your love for each other throughout the years, proves to be stronger than what you expected. The world’s circumstances have greatly affected us. But did it stopped both of you from being together today? I think not. If you already handled how this would work, at the beginning, just stick to your instincts and you’ll know how to handle the _future with him._ ”

Megan smiled at her mother. _A future with him. What a beautiful prospect._ “You always know what to say.” Her mum is simply the best. Then Megan’s phone rang. “Because I’m your mother. Now, speaking of your future.” She pointed at the phone. She wants Megan to answer the phone while she’s there.

“Mum, I need to get this.” Dawn didn’t move. “Go get it, don’t mind me. Put it on speaker.” Megan’s eye widened. “Now, Megan. He might drop the call”. _Mum, what are you up to?_ She finally answered and pressed the speaker as her mum ordered.

“Hey love, I’m almost near your street. Are you ready?” Alan’s voice was deep and sexy at the other end. Megan smiled upon hearing him. She was about to answer him when suddenly her mum spoke. “Oh, she’s ready. She’s just smiling by my side right now.” Megan’s face was a mix of shock with amusement and was on the verge of laughing.

“Dawn! Is that you? Lovely to hear from you! Oh, is she now? I bet you helped her get ready, yes?” Then followed by a hearty laugh from him. “Oh, most definitely. No daughter of mine will go out on a date looking like a pauper. I’m not just her mother, I’m her fairy godmother as well. I basically bippity boppity boo-ed her.”

The couple laughed at Dawn’s antic and Megan finally had a chance to speak. “Hey, love. My mum’s an actress, by the way.” Dawn is not yet done as she added “A very good actress.”

The couple smiled at her remark. “Yes, mum, a very good one,” Alan added at the other end. “Yes, a hundred percent.” Dawn’s face crinkled into the cutest smile “Oh, look at you two, finishing each other’s compliments about me. Where are you now, Alan? So I can personally thank you.”

Then the 2 ladies heard a car horn from outside. They peeked at the window and saw Alan’s car. Megan’s heart skipped a beat when she heard him once again on the phone. “I’m here. You can personally thank me now, Dawn.” It was Megan who replied. “We’ll be out in a while.” _This is it. We can finally be together._

Megan grabbed her bag and Dawn excitedly opened the door. Alan smiled widely. But then realized what was bound to happen. The smile reduced with a hint of frustration.

If this date happened last year, these would happen: Alan would have gotten out of the car, gave both ladies hello kisses, bid goodbye to Dawn with a warm hug, be closed enough to Megan that they could almost kiss, smile inches from each other, guide her outside the porch by the waist, walked towards the car while holding hands, opened the car door for her, kissed her before driving away with her _in the same car._ And lastly, they will be at a romantic and appropriate place to pass as a date.

But the new normal offers something different for them. Social distancing is of utmost importance and _only essential trips should be made. Having a romantic date_ is not considered an essential trip so they needed to be creative in achieving what they want and still be safe.

_Being together is an essential trip for them_ but they can’t say this to the authorities _. Going to the groceries_ for necessities, however, is considered essential. So it is decided they’re gonna have a grocery date with proper social distancing every month just to be with each other. They won’t break any laws, they will be together, they will serve their families, and still be safe. It’s a win-win situation.

It candidly sounds so brilliant in FaceTime. But now as Alan wished for the alternative scenario, he knows this is the best it’s going to get, at least for now. So he let out a deep breath, tried to smile better and transfer to the passenger seat so that he would be closer in view to the porch where the ladies were standing. He lowered his windows and adorably propped his both elbows on the window with his dashing smile.

“I guess today’s my lucky day ‘cause I spy to gorgeous women! I truly regret that I can’t give you my warm hugs.” Alan made his voice a little louder since he was about 5 meters away. The ladies started to move closer but maintained a safe distance from him. “Oh, aren’t you such a charmer! Thank you for your compliments. And I must say, you look very handsome today. My daughter’s taste in men has ultimately improved.”

The couple gave Dawn a blushing amused, open-mouth face. “Mum!” Megan retorted while Alan giggled at the exchange. “What? You know, I’m right.” Megan gave her an eye roll as Dawn exchanged smiles with Alan. Megan opened her bag to get her keys. Dawn noticed and inquired.

“You’re not going in the same car?” The couples’ eyes met and gave a sad smile to each other. Alan replied. “Unfortunately, it wouldn’t be wise to be going in the same car since we don’t share the same household. It would be safer for all of us, Dawn. But I want you to know that Megan will still be entertained by me even if she’s in her car and I’m in mine.” Then Alan winked at them. The ladies giggled and Dawn responded wittingly as usual.

“Of course, you will, handsome. Anyways, you two get going. You know what to do and be safe.” Just when they thought she’s done, Dawn was just getting to the punchline. “Oh, how I miss the days I tell you, kids, that _being safe_ pertains to sex. But now we’re old, quarantined, and we need to be truly safe.”

The couple can’t believe what she just said. Alan chuckled louder than he anticipated. Now, Megan proved to them that she’s Dawn’s daughter with her wits. “But _some kid_ didn’t listen to her mum, so here we are,” She said this while exaggeratedly pointing at herself, walking towards her car as she heard their laughter to her comment in the background. Before opening her car door, she turned around. “But hey, no regrets. Thanks, mum. We’ll be back soon. I love you. Call me if something comes up.” Dawn nodded as Megan entered her car.

“It was really lovely talking to you, Dawn. Megan and I will be back soon. Stay safe.” Alan blew her a kiss. Dawn returned the favor and went back inside.

As the couple settled in their respective driver seats, Megan set up her phone and called Alan’s phone handsfree. “Hey handsome, you good? I’ll be behind you.” Alan fixed his rearview mirror and had a glimpsed of Megan’s beauty in her car. “You look really good today, my coquette. So you like teasing me _from behind?_ ” Alan saw her eyebrow raised then suddenly her car went by the left side of his.

“No, I like to tease you _side by side._ ” Their gaze met and both smirked. Then, Megan quirked her head gesturing for Alan to go ahead, and finally, they started their joyride to Costco. They were in call the whole ride, making it seem that they are talking to each other in one car.

They shared the same radio station in-play. They talked about how interesting is this situation they are in. They keep on reminding themselves to keep their eyes on the road, more of Megan to Alan than vice versa as Alan tries to throw slight glances at her through his rearview mirror when they are on stop. Then Megan had a chance to be on his left side again as the light went red.

She finally looked at him. “My love, you should keep your eyes on the road. We don’t want to have an accident, do we?” She raised her eyebrow. He replied with a pout saying “But you’re too beautiful. I can’t help but stare. But I assure I’m careful.” _You’re incorrigible._ Megan smiled then the light went green. This time, she went ahead of Alan.

“Hey, I thought you’ll follow me?” He sounded a little vexed. Megan retorted “Well at least now you could focus on me while also focused on the road.” He replied, “But I can’t steal glances from you.” Megan smirked. “Well, that's the point. Besides, we’re almost there. You’ll see me again soon”

And finally they have arrived at Costco. They parked side by side and ended the call. They looked at each other lovingly and smiled but with a notion of sadness in their eyes. Megan grabbed her new clean mask and gently placed it on her beautiful face. Alan followed suit. They are happy to be finally together but the craving of touch that they feel is quite overwhelming that they needed air.

They finally went out of their car. If it weren’t for the car between them, they swear they would have totally forgotten the protocol and just pounced on each other with kisses and hugs. Both took a deep breath under their mask and looked at each other.

Alan finally broke the silence. “Are you ready? I just brought you to the most romantic place in Toronto. Aren’t you glad?” Megan let out a muffled laugh because of the mask. Alan didn’t mind and laughed with her. “You’re wit made me fall in love with you even more.” _Thank God we’re not a dull couple._

“And I love you too, one meter apart.” They chuckled as they entered the premises. They each got a pushcart. The carts served as their barriers so they could maintain the distance. They were thankful that people around them were practicing social distancing and few people seem to be at the store at this time.

Megan brought out the list that they created together from their last FaceTime. Alan also brought out his copy. “I like how our date prep meal will be our priority instead of what our mums wanted for us to buy.” He was looking at the list. Megan tried to suppress her laugh. “Well, I want us to get through this first so we won’t miss anything. We can just nag our mums if we forgot something from there list.”

The couple snickered and finally started going to the aisles of the store. They thought that a day in Costco won’t truly pass as _a good date_ so they also planned on having a monthly virtual date wherein they will buy the ingredients together, virtually cook it together, and enjoy their meal together yet safely apart.

As they get all that they need, they shared stories they could associate with the item and laughed under their masks. Both of them caught themselves truly enjoying each other’s company despite the physical hindrances. They never thought that Costco could truly be a romantic place.

They may not be inches away from one another, the clear attraction and love exude from their bodies. Even in such a public place, with proper distancing, they feel like they are being scandalous with banters of their usual flirtations and newly discovered devotion for each other.

After two hours of shopping, which felt like a really short time for them as they didn’t even notice the time, they finally got to the counter and paid for their goods. Alan placed all of Megan’s items back in her cart and noticed a thankful gleamed in her eyes.

When they are finally outside and back to their cars, Alan thoughtfully expressed what they both thought as they finished loading the items in their cars. “I think we just enjoyed that more than anticipated. Dare I say, I think I like that more than a candle-lit dinner at a restaurant.” Megan looked at his direction and titter. “Woah, let’s not get too far, bud. I like me some fancy-ass dinner sometimes.” Alan smiled at her remark.

“Of course, we’ll have that, _my Queen._ But for now, it’s Costco.” Alan was about to reach for her hand and kiss it but remembered he wasn’t allowed to. _This is so frustrating. All I wanna do is cherish you in my arms and make you feel my love every single second._

The attempt didn’t go unnoticed to Megan’s observant eyes. “I know it’s frustrating because I want to hold you so bad too. But this is our reality _for now._ We are just gonna fall in love again and again with each other in Costco until we have to opportunity to hold one another and _go beyond that._ ” _I’m hopeful this will end soon._

Alan was not sure if she made the feeling worse or better. Now, he yearns for her even more because of what she said. But he was truly appreciative of how they both reveal their every layer at timing and precision. When he is clouded by doubts, she assures him. When she is in the haze, he becomes her light. They are truly the best part of each other even in the worst of times.

Their eyes smiled and both got in their cars. They started the engine and turned on the radio. They looked from each other’s car. Alan just mouthed the words _I love you._ Megan mouthed back with _I love you too._ Unlike the way they left Megan’s house, they didn’t call. Not that they don’t want to talk to each other. They both needed this silence to breathe and grasp the gravity of their situation.

Now more than ever, they will long for each other’s touch. They can’t act on it because it’s too risky for their families. But they won’t give up on what they finally have, not now, not ever. They finally arrived at the Follows’ residence. Alan helped Megan unload and carry the bags to the porch. They disinfected their hands before moving. Alan is now on the far end of the porch and removed his mask so he can talk freely. Megan did the same. Though so far apart, Alan made sure Megan sees his heart through his words.

“This pandemic got nothing on us. We will be stronger together and healthily apart. I’ve waited so long to finally be with you. I believe we could make it through. I love you so much, Megan.” She is touched by his heart.

“What we have now is so beautiful and strong so don’t be disheartened. I long to be less than a meter from you. But our physical intimacies can wait. Once all of this is over, we will _completely be together_. I love you so much, Alan. Thank you for bringing me to Costco and made it the most romantic place in the world.”

They both laughed and are contented with what they have now. _This too shall pass._

They bid goodbye and blew kisses. “I will kiss all your pictures tonight.” Megan giggled. “You really like kissing inanimate things, don't you? First were mannequin heads, now, pictures?” Alan teased her one last time.

“The mannequins were a good practice before actual mouths. As for _your pictures_ , well that’s just for _my pleasure_.” she winked at him. “Okay, but don’t enjoy too much. Oh, the _real thing_ has always been the best option. You wouldn’t want anything else after that.” Alan licked his bottom lip and seductively smiled at her.

“So you’re already testing how strong we are?” Megan has a comeback for anything.

“Yup.” Alan smiled and finally got back to his car.

As both whispered in their current places, “ _We will get through this.”_

**_I told you it’s daunting. I’m rooting for them so hard. Sorry not sorry for the long chapter :) Next one will be a little trip down memory lane with a side of booze ;) Thank you for all your reviews!_ **


	5. Part 1: Secret Recipes to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I saw you walked from the doorway  
> Never thought that you would look my way  
> I saw you closed door behind you  
> And now my heart bleeds for you to stay~
> 
> But somewhere in between our lives and all of time  
> We can say that we were one and I was yours and you were mine
> 
> Cause you're my all time high, You're my all time high  
> Cause you're my all time high, Cause you're my all time high
> 
> We're coming apart right where we started  
> Picking my heart from off the floor  
> So come on let's go, blast through the night  
> I'm looking at you for the rest of my life
> 
> I'm losing you broken bottles and everything. This is how we say goodbye...
> 
> But somewhere in between our lives and all of time  
> We can say that we were one and I was yours and you were mine  
> Cause you're my all time high, You're my all time high  
> Cause you're my all time high, Cause you're my all time high"
> 
> All Time High by The Sam Willows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are a product of my adoration for two beautiful souls. The actors are not these characters. I love how entities affect us just like them. They don't have to be our reality as long as what they feel for each other, in their world, is real. It's a long chapter so I divided it into 2 sections. So, who's ready to cook? ;)

_Chapter 5.1: Secret Recipes to Remember_

It was almost the time that they set. They are excited. _This is like the Costco one._ Alan smiled at the thought as he started to prepare all the ingredients needed. He's not alone in this feeling. Megan was also preparing the ingredients they shopped together. She smiled at the ginger ale amongst the items.

 _He insisted that we will drink while we cook._ She thought how silly this idea was at first but when he reasoned with her, it's been settled in the aisle in Costco.

"Hey let's get this. I know this is your favorite. I'll supply you for the whole month." Megan quizzically looked at him and laughed beneath her mask. "A whole month of supply of ginger ale? You want me to be an alcoholic?" Alan giggled at her insight.

"You're not home alone." His eyes showed his smile as she managed an eye roll. He chuckled as he got enough bottles to be placed in her cart. Megan's eyes followed each bottle being placed. "Half a dozen of beers? Am I going to throw a party?" She was looking at her cart.

"Yup." She eyed at him then looked at the cart again. "Do I truly need this much?" She held one bottle to prove a point.

"No, at least not in one gulp, silly." Now, he held a bottle. "You won't be drinking them all at once. I want you to drink that every time we cook." Megan became more confused.

"You want us to drink while we cook? Why?" _What are you up too, love?_ She wants to know and encouraged him to further explain himself. "I would like us to always celebrate the moment we finally decided to be officially together." Her free hand involuntarily was placed on her heart. _I'm still surprised at how sweet you can be when you choose to._ But she countered.

"But aren't anniversaries meant for that?" _Anniversary? I love how you think of us in the long term._ Alan's thoughts acknowledged her but knew his answer was better. "Well, every moment _as yours_ is worth celebrating even if that is simply cooking with you. Anniversaries could be grand, but the _little things_ are priceless." He lowered his mask and gave her the warmest smile. He then mouthed "I love you" with no sound and immediately placed his mask back.

 _I love that you're mine._ Megan blushed. _Thank God for this mask._ And they continued to shop for their date.

* * *

Unfortunately, she's not wearing a mask at home while she blushed at the memory. To make matters worse for her, Russell walked in the kitchen to grab a drink and saw his blushing mum looking at a ginger ale with a plastered smile on her face.

"Never thought ginger ales can make one red by just looking at it." Megan quickly looked at her son who's already at the refrigerator. She was facing his back as she took a deep breath and cleared her throat. She was prepared to explain herself. Russell turned around to her mum.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Megan got confused with her son. "You know, you and Alan are so cute." He was now holding a bottle of ginger ale opened and drank in front of her. Megan was amazed at her son's insight. It was Lyla who was very opinionated on her relationships, the person she dates, and the other aspects of her life. So this was a rare occasion that she's willing to partake in.

"Why do you think that?" Russell gave her an _are-you-kidding-me_ face and quirked his head as he gulps before answering, or questioning rather. "Isn't it obvious? I mean, yeah, the two of you have been back and forth but who would have thought both of you would finally come together at the hardest of times. That's pretty dope, in my opinion. True love is written all over it." He gestured as if drawing a rainbow in the air.

She chortled at his remarks. "Are you being sarcastic, Rus?" He snickered back a reply. "Of course not, I'm serious. You're like teenagers who somehow found a way to escape your parents." He grinned then drank some more ginger ale.

"And by 'parent', you mean you?" Megan raised her eyebrows and smirked as she continued preparing for the meal prep. "Oh yes, the great turn of events. When your mum finally decides to be ' _your daughter'_. I'm not complaining here. You're a pretty chill kid." He then placed his arm on his mum's shoulder.

 _Oh my goodness, how you've outgrown me will always amaze me._ Megan pondered as she proudly looked up her son. He then kissed his mum on the forehead.

"But in all seriousness, mum, I'm really happy that you're happy. I'm grateful you're _finally with Alan._ " _Oh, my sweet boy._ She caressed his face like the loving mother that she is and hugged him. "He's different, isn't he?" she asked while still in the endearing embrace.

"You know, I'm not that vocal with the people you date." Then he released her mum to look her straight in the eye and express his opinion. "But yes, he's different. Don't let this one go, mum." He held his mum's hands and reassured her. "I've observed how he has loved you for years. He listens to you when you think he's not paying attention. He cares for you even if you are not around him. He respects you like no other, mum."

Megan was shocked at her son's claims. "How do you know all of these?" She needed to know where all these come from. "I guess it's time for you to know now." Megan was on edge. _What have you been hiding from your mum?_

"Ever since Pops' funeral, he became close to us, Lyla and I, to the whole family. He showed that his intentions were sincere. I mean, _we all knew you felt that too._ Then he also told us that if we need anything, he was a message or a call away. Remember the gift we gave you last mother's day? We asked around what we could give you and he had the best idea."

 _WHAT!?_ This is hot news to her. Her children wrote and sang a song for her last mother's day. Apparently, it was _his idea._ Russell was amazed at how her mum was taking this. Her puzzled face says that she wouldn't have expected this.

"He told us not to tell you, just like all the other times we asked for his help." _All the other times!?_ Her mind can't keep up. She still didn't utter a single word to her son.

But Russell felt like a superhuman as he read her mum's bewildered mind. "Yup, there were a couple of other times, mum. Remember when I had that solo trip to Calgary months ago?" _His hometown? Don't tell me he went there for you._ Megan was anticipating the answer.

"I remembered that that is his hometown so I called him when I arrived there. After a day, he met up with me and he invited me to have lunch with his family. He flew in with his mum and son. I had a blast with everyone."

Russell was now starting to open a bag of chips as Megan continued to be stunned by these revelations. He continued while munching.

"They let me stay one night in their house then he helped me navigate Calgary. When he was confident that I can manage on my own, we said our goodbyes and as promised to him, I didn't tell you. It was truly a remarkable time." Megan was so glad about what her son has just told her. But it didn't prepare her for his next statement.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but it felt like having a dad for the longest time." Her smile dropped almost immediately. Then lowered her head involuntarily. _Sorry, we have a broken family._ She was suddenly picking on her nails. That didn't go unnoticed to her son. He grabbed her hands once more to comfort her.

"Hey, mum. Your apologetic gaze is way too powerful but unnecessary. Let me correct myself. It felt like having a _male dad again._ " They both smiled as he continues to comfort her mum. "You've always been 'the parents' and we wouldn't want any other way. Look, you raised amazing adults on your own. You've always chosen our happiness over yours. And now, we are overjoyed that you are finally choosing yourself, the happiness that both you and Alan deserve."

Megan gave her best efforts to hold the tears. But her son was quick and grabbed the napkin to wipe her impending tears. "Thank you, Rus. I'm a lucky mum to have you and Ly as my children. I'm still sorry if things didn't work out between me and your dad but that won't be a hindrance for me in giving you both a complete family through your Nana, me, and the rest of the Follows." She embraced him once more.

"And hopefully, Alan too." He added and embraced her back. Then her laptop notified an incoming FaceTime. "Speaking of the devil" He laughed at her words as they broke the embrace. She clicked on answer then her Alan's face appeared.

To his surprised, a waving Russell was his beautiful sweetheart's background. "Hello there, Follows! Nice to see you both. What's up, Rus?" Megan smiled at both her men. "Well, Alan, I have a confession to make. I broke _the promise_."

 _Oh no, she now knows._ Alan's face slightly became blushed and just let out an embarrassed smile. Russell chuckled but tried to save him. "No worries, my man. She still doesn't know _the wrap party_." He winked at him and both men laughed then virtually toasted their bottles on-hand. Megan was shocked once more. _More secrets?_ Her shocked face was on the verged of being irritated. So Russell decided Alan should tell her.

"I think I need to go now and I believe Alan has some explaining to do. Happy cooking to you both" He smiled to both and left the kitchen. Megan's back was facing the computer. _Oh shoot, am I in trouble?_ Alan thought and gulped on more time.

She faced him. "So, you and my son have grown too close beyond my notice." She quirked as she laid down the chopping board on the counter. "Well, it was a natural thing. Your son is an easy-going guy. It was not hard to find a friend and _almost like a son_ in him." Megan was touched by their reflective remark of each other.

But before Megan could follow up on her son and Alan's secrets, Alan immediately went on defense mode. "Before anything else, I would like to propose a toast for us, babe. To more moments like this. I love you so much." With his widest smile and her suspicions on his toast, they raised their bottle towards the screen.

"Are we ready to cook?" Alan finally asked and Megan nodded to the question. For tonight the menu consisted of salad for an appetizer, steak with sides for main course, and a blueberry pie for dessert. It would have been easier if they just called delivery from their favorite restaurant but making something together though physically apart may be more enticing than anything quick and more delicious.

They started chopping some ingredients when Megan felt the need to ask. "So, the wrap party? It seems _my son is more knowledgeable_ about the events since I was quite drunk at that time. I would appreciate if you could enlighten me with _what you both know_ " She gave him a fast raised eyebrow before she continued with the onions.

"Well, where do you want to start? That was quite a night, Megan." He managed to scoff at the memory. _Yup, that was quite a night._

* * *

It is really sad to say goodbye to a beautiful journey with a tremendous impact on one's life. All of the Reign cast knew it has to end at some point but it was a bittersweet farewell nonetheless. It was December of 2016 when they had the Reign Wrap Party. They still have to show the whole season 4 by next year so at least they have that and this night.

Everyone who worked for the show were all invited to this private party in a bar in Toronto. When Alan arrived, the party was in full swing. The place was packed with his old colleagues and made his way through the crowd. As he said hi to everyone, his attention was only pulled by one person.

 _There you are, my Queen._ She was near yet so far from him. He was now by the bar and watched as Megan enjoyed herself along with other cast members. She was beaming with laughter and smiles that touched him deeply. _It wasn't long ago when you shuddered in my arms when your father passed. I'm happy to see you happy again._

He grabbed the drink the bartender handed and before he could turn around back at her direction, someone embraced him from the back. "You made it, _my King_." He looked down and was glad to see familiar hands. He held on to those as he gently turned his swivel bar chair around to welcome the beautiful goddess into his arms.

" _My Queen_ , you found me." He returned the embrace and she kissed him on the cheek. As fast as reflexes go, Torrance who was at the other end of the bar captured the moment and in split second, Alan noticed him and smirked at his direction. Megan was not aware that a photo was being taken as she broke the kiss.

"Captured! I'll send it to you later." Torrance winked at Alan and left the bar. Alan was amazed at the moment and Megan still had no clue that Torrance was there. "I'm glad to see you. Why are you not meddling with us?" Megan said it closer to his ear because the music was becoming too loud. Her voice was so sexy that it gave him chills. He swears that he was blushing. _Thank goodness for this darkness._ He thought before answering.

As she stood between his legs, he grabbed her ever so gently and came near her ear. "I was about to but a Queen embraced me." He assumed that his voice made her giggled or his breath tickled her. Either way, he enjoyed her response. "Then don't let a queen stop you, come with me." She held his hand but he was too strong for her that she was just pulled back to him.

"Wait, let me finish my drink. I don't wanna spill good alcohol on the dancefloor. You know how I love _to bring the house down._ " He winked at her and she was amused. So she nodded and also helped herself. "Very well then, _you're not the only one_ bringing the house down." She gestured at the bartender to give her a drink. The two toasted and drank in one straight gulp.

When they placed their glasses down, Megan held his hand once more and brought him to the crowd where she was moments ago. She released him and they mingled with everyone while discreetly throwing seductive smiles and glances at each other. They were both offered drinks in between. Alan worried a little for her but he wants Megan to enjoy it. _I'll just take care of you if something happens._

Finally, it was time to dance. The song came in and he offered his hand to her.

_*All Time High by The Sam Willows*_

_I saw you walked_ _from the doorway_ _  
__Never thought that you would_ _look my way_ _  
__I saw you closed_ _door behind you_ _  
__And now my heart bleeds for_ _you to sta_ _y~_

The beat of the song started slow so they followed that rhythm. Their hands were intertwined, locked at each other's eyes as he pulled her a little closer. They paid no attention to the eyes that landed on the scene they have created.

~ _But somewhere in between our lives and all of time_ _  
_ _We can say that we were one and_ _I was yours and_ _you were mine_

The lyrics of the song were speaking volumes to them. At a point, they stopped moving and absorbed the words.

~ _Cause you're my all time high_ _,_ _You're my all time high_ _  
_ _Cause you're my all time high_ _,_ _Cause you're my all time high_

As the rhythm of the song started to become upbeat, their bodies swayed in-sync with one another.

 _~We're coming apart right_ _where we started_ _  
__Picking my heart from_ _off the floor_ _  
__So come on let's go_ _,_ _blast through the night_ _  
__I'm looking at you for the rest of my life~_

They were intoxicated by the beat of the song, the countless alcohol, and the overwhelming feeling they have been repressing for years. It was known on Alan's side but he was never sure about Megan's for him.

The song was now nearing its peak. Megan now wrapped her arms around his neck then looked up and _gave him the most beautiful Megan smile engraved in his mind_ _._

 _~I'm losing you_ _b_ _roken bottles and everything_ _._ _This is how we say goodbye_ _..._

_But somewhere in between our lives and all of time_

_We can say that we were one_ _a_ _nd I was yours and_ _you were mine~_

Before the beat dropped, the lyrics got into Alan's head. He pulled her closer hoping she would hear what he was about to say. _I need to tell you now._

He lowered his head, nuzzled to her hair, his mouth on her ear "I love you so much, Megan."

The beat dropped the moment he said it. He's not sure if she heard it. But he was quite relieved because his certain feelings finally left his mouth.

Megan looked him in the eyes and smiled one more time. She pulled him closer and made him nervous. "As you should, my King." She winked and continued to dance to the song. Alan was so stunned by her answer. But he didn't let her know and continued to the dance with her. It was a moment he'll never forget though he's afraid she'll ever remember this with him.

* * *

"I said that!?" Megan was baffled at the memory Alan shared. She must have been really drunk by that time. She doesn't recall the exact statement she said. But she remembered how they danced and enjoyed each other's company. Though vague, the clear attraction was quite memorable.

Alan roared with laughter as he started preparing for the meat of the steak. He was almost breathless as he started cooking. "I kinda knew that you won't remember a thing. You were a pretty tipsy already when you found me."

Megan managed a pout with her arms crossed her chest as her steak sizzled on the pan. "Well, I beg to differ. I do remember mingling with our friends, incredibly dancing with you, and as promised _we brought the house down._

 _Oh boy, did we?_ Megan was second-guessing herself. The night was truly pretty vague. Alan chuckled because it was true. "Yeah, we certainly did. Craig, Addy, and Torrance had nothing on us." Now, she laughed. _At least, I got one thing right._

As they were both satisfied with the cook of their steaks, they started preparing their mash potatoes. "It seems you remembered some things of that night after all. So maybe it's safe to ask _why you kissed me that night?_ "

Megan stopped mixing and quirked her head to the side. _Excuse me, I kissed you?_ If her looks can talk, that would be the statement. Alan widely smiled as he grasps Megan's look of uncertainty and capitalized on it. "So you don't remember that part either? Damn babe, you missed all the good parts!" Followed by his ridiculous snicker. He continued mixing his mash.

She's a fighter so she won't back down. "You're bluffing. You and I both know that I won't initiate a kiss in front of everybody unless it's in front of the camera for a show." Alan was astounded with her claim. _So you really don't remember?_ Though not his intention to embarrass her, it can't be helped. He placed his bowl down and took a deep breath before proceeding.

"Yeah, we know that. That's why _you kissed me in my car._ " Megan almost dropped her bowl. _I did what!?_

_**I really had fun writing this one. I miss partying. I miss being drunk. I miss dancing. I miss my friends. Anyways, lesson for today, drink moderately for better memory of important events!;)** _

_**I'm so sorry for my late update! But no worries, the continuation will be uploaded soon :) Thank you for all the appreciation for my works. I love writing for all of you :*** _


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2: Carrots Sealed with a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then you smiled over your shoulder  
> For a minute, I was stone-cold sober  
> I pulled you closer to my chest  
> And you asked me to stay over
> 
> I said, I already told ya  
> I think that you should get some rest  
> I knew I loved you then  
> But you'd never know  
> 'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go  
> I know I needed you
> 
> But I never showed  
> But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
> Just say you won't let go  
> Just say you won't let go"
> 
> Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are a product of my adoration for two beautiful souls. The actors are not these characters. I love how entities affect us just like them. They don't have to be our reality as long as what they feel for each other, in their world, is real. It's a long chapter so divided it into 2 sections. Y'all ready!?

_Chapter 5.2: Carrots Sealed with a Kiss._

The night of the wrap party went on pretty fast for them. After that dance, they went back to drinking and partying with the rest of the cast. He never left her side. She never let him leave. She made sure he was always at arm's length even while they talk with other people.

With all these people surrounding them, Alan's attention was just focused on her. He now noticed Megan was becoming more talkative, more opinionated, and clung to him than usual. That hinted to him that maybe she had one too many drinks.

"Hey, my Queen, not to cut off your fun but I think you might wanna chill with the drinks?" Again, extra effort was exerted because of the music surrounding them. Megan pouted at him like a silly teenager. "But I'm not yet drunk". His eyes widened. _And that is what exactly what a drunk person would say._

So he played along to lure her into going home. "Yeah, I know. The drunk Megan will never say she's drunk, right?" His reflexes were fast as he switched her glass of martini with the glass of water garnished with an olive while he distracted her.

Megan nodded at him in agreement. She just uttered "yup" then he handed her new drink. They toast and drank. Alan intently looked at her as she gulped on her water. "Hmmm, this taste funny." Rachel, who was at the other side of the table they were in, saw what Alan did and cackled at Megan's statement.

"Well played, Alan!" The two let out a boisterous laugh that confused Megan terribly. The loud music also added to the confusion. Then she placed her head on his right shoulder. "I think my head hurts." She told him and closed her eyes. Alan caressed her back. "Okay, you want to head out now?" She just nodded as she managed to give him a gentle squeeze on his hand. He held hers firmly and they started to say goodbye to the people of Reign. The music was asked to be lowered so that they could say goodbye properly.

They were now facing some of their friends while Megan was slightly struggling with her balance. Alan firmly held her arm so she could be supported. She steadied herself as she extended her gratitude to her Reign family.

"I had fun tonight, as you can see." The crowd laughed. "But I just want to say that I love you all so much. The past 4 years of my life have been with you and I'm truly grateful. I hope we could all work again in the future. This is me, _your Director Queen Catherine_ , signing off!" Everybody applauded. Alan let her go as people said their goodbyes to her. _Someone will have to catch her._ He was worried but she needed this moment.

"Oh, my beautiful darlings." Megan hugged Addy and Rachel. "I'm sorry to be leaving soon. But alcohol is pretty much in _this queen._ " She exaggeratedly pointed at herself. The young ladies gave her the sweetest smiles. "We love you, Megan. Good luck with everything that will surely line up for you." Addy kissed her cheeks. "Now, you have a more free schedule, maybe you can start dating again." Rachel eyed on Alan who was now standing behind her but facing Craig and Torrance.

Megan chuckled. "We'll see where this will take us. For now, I'm happy with whatever we are." She bid goodbye to them.

While the Queens were having their farewells, Alan was also saying goodbye and thanking specific people for taking care of Megan while he was away from the show.

"No problem, Dad. She's pretty precious, isn't she?" Torrance said while he was sending the picture he took.

"Oh, nice picture! And no worries, mate. It was a pleasure to be working with her" Craig intervened as he saw the picture on Torrance's phone. Alan smiled at both men. A small hand suddenly clung to his right arm.

"You got her, mate?" Craig inquired as Alan assisted Megan to stand up straight. "Yup, he got me" Megan answered and smiled at her friend. The two men chuckled and Alan nodded as he pats Craig's shoulder.

Torrance was now done looking at his phone "Sent! Oh, Megan. Hi there. Alan will take good care of you, okay?" He kissed her cheeks and they smiled.

"For sure, he will." She smiled at Alan but immediately looked at the two gentlemen in front of them. "Oh, I'll miss our ships! Basherine and Catcisse will always be special but…" Torrance finished for her. "But Cathry will be your number 1. We know." The four of them laughed and shaking their heads. They finally bid goodbye and started to head out.

Alan assisted her as she wobbly walked towards the parking lot. She started rummaging in her bag while Alan held her by the waist. "What are you looking for? Your car keys?" She pouted, nodded, and responded.

"I must have left it inside." She was gesturing to go back but luckily his grasp on her was firm. She was now chest to chest with him. Everything spun around for her at the impact.

Alan held her tighter so she can find her balance again. "Lyla has your car. You said you'll just take the taxi because _you're gonna party._ She also predicted this would happen so she called me earlier and asked me to bring you home, safe and sound."

His words were quite muffled for her comprehension at the moment. But whatever he said, she was grateful. She's also grateful at how close they are now. _You are truly handsome._ She caressed his face and said thank you. He kiss her palm and smiled. Finally, they started to move.

It was a struggle but they finally reached his car. He opened the door and carefully assisted her to get in. He went to the driver's seat and was surprised by what he saw. She already positioned herself into a fetus position facing him. Her eyes closed as if she was already asleep. _Wait, are you already sleeping?_ He questioned the possibility.

But he didn't ponder on that much as he was mesmerized by the view she created. _If you'll allow me, I want to take care of you always._ A gentle smile escaped his lips at his wish. So that she'll be more comfortable, he moved near her and reclined her seat. She suddenly moved but didn't open her eyes. He was so close to her face, to her lips.

 _I've been wanting to kiss those lips the whole night but my respect and love for you tell me to do otherwise._ So he lightly tried to fix her disheveled hair instead. He went back to his seat and started the car. Before he started driving, he dialed Lyla's phone to inform her that they'll leave soon. But no one was answering. He now looked at the angel on his passenger seat.

Another smile escaped him. _Watching you sleep might just be my new fave hobby._ She cuddled herself tighter as the cool air of the aircon hit her skin. Alan realized this so while still contacting Lyla, he removed his leather jacket.

He really can't contact Lyla so he tried calling Russell. Finally, he got an answer. He informed him that they will be on their way soon. Russell said okay and asked him to be careful in driving. He said yes and hung up the phone.

He finally placed his jacket over Megan. She snuggled up within the welcomed warmer and moved the slightest. He was now back to his predicament as he was still captivated by her lips. _C'mon, Alan. You're strong. Fight this._ He tried. _But maybe a kiss on the forehead won't harm, would it?_

He caringly caressed her hair again. _Sweet dreams, my Queen._ Finally gave in and kiss her forehead tenderly. It felt like forever but he broke it off immediately. Involuntarily, a smile crept to their faces as he looks at her while she sleeps soundly.

He went back to his seat and started driving. When they come across a stoplight, Alan takes it as an opportunity to catch a glimpse of his love at his passenger seat. _To be with you tonight and be certain that I just want to take care of you every day is my truth._ The whole ride was full of his unspoken truth. _One day, I will get a chance to say everything to you. But I won't get tired of saying I love you, even if you don't say it back._

They have finally arrived at her house. He pulled over and peeked at his car windows across him to check if lights were still open. Fortunately, they are still open. He started to shake Megan lightly to wake her up and brought up the reclined chair to make her sit upright. "Megan, dear? Wake up now. We're at your house." She still rested her head on the seat, moved the slightest but totally ignored him.

"Megan, c'mon now, my Queen. Your bed is far more comfortable than in my car. Wake up now. So you could sleep better." He whispered directly to her ear to increase the chances that she hears him and finally wake up.

She made a moaning sound of disagreement to his whisper. But he was successful in waking her up, at the very least. Oh, she was half-awake alright but she won't take Alan's plead. She found them as unnecessary noise in her rather peaceful sleep.

"Megan, I'm sorry but you need to…" But he was cut off by her words and her lips. "Shut up and let me sleep" With her remark, her eyes were still close but she knew where Alan's face was oriented. She captured his face and pulled him to a kiss to shut his beautiful mouth.

He was shocked at the moment. He almost lost his balance and fell on her. Good thing, his hand landed on the seat as Megan managed to lift her body a little to make the kiss happened. His left hand moved to her hair to support her as his right hand held her face. He wanted her to stop because someone or her children might see them in this compromising position.

But she kissed him tenderly. _Too tender for a drunk person to make and for someone like him to not give in._ So he gave in and started kissing her back. Their kiss deepened as she somehow managed to implore him more to her with her tongue.

He pursued her lead as their tongues battled out for dominance. They were becoming breathless and heated by the minute. _We have to stop. This could lead us to things we both don't want._ Alan was on his right mind between the two of them and he needed to act now.

So he slowed his pace and lightly gave her loving kisses to her lips. They felt like ghostly kisses to her that she wants to chase and never want to end. He whispered through every kiss he could do. "Megan… Please… we need to stop…" He was pleading to her and his self-control.

"But do you really want to stop?" _Seriously, this woman is the death of him._ He thought to her fast comeback. Again, he can't just let go and said this between more kisses. "No… I don't want to stop… But I don't want to get in trouble… with your children…" And with that, he finally broke their kiss.

Their foreheads rested on one another as their hands now both held each other's faces, both with closed eyes. "And as much as I want to continue this sweet adventure you started, my Queen, this is alcohol kissing me. Not really you, Megan"

If a drunk Megan can give him everything he wanted physically as a man, he would probably consider getting her drunk all the time. But he doesn't love her that way. Not everything is just physical to them, for him and hopefully for her.

"There is also a chance that you won't remember this kiss and everything I'll say tonight." He opened his eyes to a half-asleep, drunk but still very beautiful Megan. "I love you even if I feel like you want to push me away. I love you even if you won't say it back to me. I love you even if you'll never remember that I said it tonight."

He kissed her one last time. _I will get to say all these to you again, at the right time, in the right moment, in your right and clear mind. I promise you that._ He loved her so much.

He then followed up a kiss on her forehead while still holding her face. "Alright, my Queen, are you awake now?" He was absolutely sure that she will not remember what had transpired in his car. To her, it was probably a really good dream. Her eyes were still closed but she was very responsive now. She just nodded to his question and gently opened her eyes.

"There she is. Hi there, my beautiful queen. Did you have a good sleep? _A good dream?"_ She smiled widely at him and gently nodded at him. "Good. You ready to go inside now?" She just nodded as she slowly turned to face the door.

He went out of the car and opened the passenger seat door for her. He quickly went to her side when the door opened. At the same time, Russell was already walking towards them. "Hi there mum. Hi Alan. Sorry about this." She smiled at her son as she tried to stand straight.

The young man gave him an apologetic smile as they both assisted Megan in walking. "Oh, don't be sorry. We all know she needed this. It was a pleasure to be of help to all of you." Russell nodded in agreement and thanked him.

When they finally reached the door, Lyla was waiting to finally catch her mum. "Alan, thank you so much. We owe you big time." She smiled at him. "You don't owe me anything. I'll always come to rescue your mum at all times." He smiled back. "And to you, we are truly grateful. Now, hey there, party animal."

The three chuckled at Lyla's remark "Oh, you left early. You missed a lot." Megan managed to reply. The two men finally gave her to her daughter. "Yes, I bet I did. But you wouldn't have partied this hard if I was there, would you?" Megan giggled at her daughter as she was guided to go up to her room. "Oh wait, Alan. Come in and have some coffee" Lyla insisted as she was holding her mum.

"Oh, that won't be necessary. I should get going." Alan shyly answered. "No, man. We insist. At least rest a bit before hitting the road." Russell replied. Alan chuckled shyly and nodded. "Okay. Thank you." Once Alan entered her house, his head was flooded with memories when he helped Megan cope with the loss of her dad.

"Can you manage, Ly?" Russell inquired as they observed the two ladies climbing up the stairs. "Yup, we good. I'll be with you both later." So Russell guided Alan to the kitchen to grab some coffee. They talked about how each other's family is doing, sports, Reign, and future jobs. But Russell wanted to ask about the real score between him and his mum. Not that he wanna meddle. He would just like to know Alan's intentions. But he still couldn't construct the proper question.

After about twenty minutes, Lyla went down. "Phew, well, taking care of a drunk mum is quite an event." Lyla entered the kitchen to fix herself a coffee and the two men just laughed at her insight. Now sitting by the counter, Megan's daughter wasted no time and Russell was truly grateful for having a gutsy older sister.

"So Alan, what's the real score between you and mum?" Alan almost drowned in the coffee he was sipping. "Woah, you're truly Megan Follows' daughter, ever so forward." The siblings chuckled. "Well, actually your question is as good as mine. We are _close friends_ who truly care about each other _?_ On the _verge of going further than friendship_ but not really? It's pretty vague."

He was not sure how he will say the next statement but he would like to take this rare opportunity to be with Megan's children. "But I've already expressed through my actions and words of my intentions towards your mum. I want you both to know that I genuinely care for her welfare and _I do like her a lot_." _Honestly, I already love her._ But he doesn't want to say that yet. He continued. "But it seems your mum is not yet ready for something serious and long-term, which I seek." The siblings looked at each other. They felt a little pity for Alan.

Indeed, their mum is not yet ready for anything serious. Her career and family are already taking so much of her time to focus on any romantic ventures. She would casually have dinner dates. But none of them has more potential and has the level of sincerity greater than Alan's. So they wanted them to at least try what they could have to be happy.

"Well, that's a pity. I hope you guys go figure out soon because our votes' for you." Lyla and Russell raised their cups for a toast with Alan's. They smiled and drank some more. "That's good to hear. Thank you for your candor and support. But the final say would be from your mum. Let's just hope that she'll grant us what we want."

* * *

"And of course, that didn't happen. At least, not soon after that." Alan chortled at the memory he just shared with her. It's been four years since that kiss and exchange with her children. A lot has changed. They both dated different people. They found and lost each other time and time again. And now, they are officially together, physically apart, head over heels been in love with one another even before this pandemic.

Megan didn't know what to say at first. She's quite frustrated that she didn't remember all these memories happened. _Especially that kiss. She remembered what she felt. It felt like a blurry dream so she thought it was not real._ If she only knew it was real, she would have cherished that moment. _Damn it, alcohol._

She was not sure if she should apologize for what had become of them. She was deeply touched to know that her children have been rooting for them for a long time now. She was just a mash of feelings at that moment. She was more macerated than the potatoes in her bowl. And the conflict of feelings was very evident on her face.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Alan inquired on the screen and placed his done mashed potatoes on a plate. "I'm just a little frustrated with myself." Megan sat down and propped her elbow and placed her chin on her hand. "If only I had remembered that kiss, heard you say you love me, knew my children were rooting for us, we would have not wasted time."

Alan also sat down now and lovingly looked at her. "Megan, everything happens for a reason. You were clearly not ready at that time. If you remembered that kiss, learned that I love you, and was still not ready for anything serious, do you think you would have not forced yourself to feel the same way just because I was already ready at that time?" Megan was digesting every word he just said.

"Probably, but at least we could have been together at that time." Alan shooked his head in disagreement. "Megan I will never force anything on you. What's the point of being fully together if your heart is not set for a full commitment? If we started with that, I think we will not be together now." He continued with his intention of removing a thought of regret in her heart and mind.

"Look at what we have now, love. We will never be where we are now if things didn't happen as they happened. Would you have liked the opposite of now?" Megan shooked her head as a reply. Alan moved closer to the camera.

"You may have forgotten that kiss but I can remind you a lot more other kisses that we shared and make in the future. You may have not remembered the way I said 'I love you' for the first time but I can say a lot more I-love-you's without inhibitions and doubts in our minds. You may have not been part of my conversation with your children but we could create more memories with them as a couple who is stronger together."

Megan was deeply moved by what he said. "I'm so lucky to have you. I love you so much, Alan." The screen was exploding love all over it even without a filter. " _We are lucky to be together._ I love you so much too, Megan" Then he gave a smooch to the camera.

"Is that how you kissed me back then?" Megan teased him. "Nope. But it was something like this." He grabbed a _carrot_ and presented it as if it's a showcase. "So this is you, obviously because… well, you know." _Did you just referred to me as CARROTS!?_

Megan became pretty famous as Anne of Green Gables that earned her the nickname 'Carrots'. And Alan using this reference made her laugh so hard. "And this is the way I kissed you" He then peppered tender kisses on the carrot with matching elaborated smooch sounds. Laughter filled both kitchens. "You know, karma will get you for calling me carrots"

She immediately regretted what she said as smokes formed behind Alan. "Alan, the blueberry pie!"

**_Well, so much for cooking. Hahaha. Are you hungry? Let's eat in the next chapter :) Thank you for your love for this piece_ **


	7. Chapter 6 Part 1: Waves Between Accolades and Arcades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through the wire, through the wire, through the wire  
> I'm watching you like this, imagining you're mine  
> It's too late, it's too late, am I too late?  
> Tell me now, am I running out of time?
> 
> With no way out and a long way down  
> Everybody needs someone around  
> But I can't hold you too close now  
> Through the wire, through the wire
> 
> What a feeling to be right here beside you now  
> Holding you in my arms  
> When the air ran out and we both started running wild  
> The sky fell down
> 
> But you've got stars, they're in your eyes  
> And I've got something missing tonight  
> What a feeling to be a king beside you, somehow  
> I wish I could be there now
> 
> What a Feeling by One Direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the real people who inspired these characters. But they will keep captivating our hearts. Now, are you ready to eat? ;)

_Chapter 6 Part 1: Waves Between Accolades and Arcades._

Alan immediately sprang into action to turn off the oven and open the windows as the smoke took over the kitchen. Logan, his son, smelled and saw the smoke.

Megan was intently looking at her screen as she continued to prepare her food. She saw Alan's son going towards him to help out on his dessert disaster. 

"Dad, what happened? You alright?" The young man was almost the same height as his dad. Megan looked at the screen closely. _It was just like yesterday when Alan was bringing a kid to set. Now, he’s raising a young man._ Megan smiled with pride.

“I’m fine but this pie isn’t.” His son and sweetheart laughed at his remark. Logan turned around when he heard Megan’s voice. “Mumzy! I didn’t realize you were there.” He left Alan by the oven and moved towards the counter where Megan was waving on the laptop screen. 

“Hi dear. How are you?” She brilliantly smiled at him. _My sweet boy, how you’ve grown. I will never get tired of hearing you call me Mumzy._ “Oh, I’m good but panicked a little when I smelled something burning. And just as I suspected, Dad is still the worst at baking.” Megan chuckled. 

“Hey, I’m literally here and I can hear you.” Alan chimed in. Logan just shrugged. “What? You are terrible at baking. Mumzy, you should give him lessons. Oh, how I miss those cupcakes you baked for us before. Will you bake for us again, please?” 

Megan fondly smiled at Logan’s still childish heart. “Of course, darling. I’ll send something for you.” Logan returned the fond wide smile and made a “success” gesture. The adults laughed at him. “Nice! That’s good to hear. Heard that, Dad? So please don’t bake anymore.” Alan glared at him. Megan now let out a boisterous laugh then said “Dear, be kind to your old man.”

Logan let out a shy smile to the screen. “Okay. But I’ll make sure when he tries to bake again, he won’t break the oven or the dessert”. As Alan finished fixing everything in the background, he went by his son and placed his arm on Logan’s shoulder. “Oh, that’s good to hear, finally you’ll help me in the kitchen.” He smiled mockingly and made his son look at the ceiling to contemplate what he just signed up for. 

“Oh no, Logan. It’s a trap.” Megan shared her opinion and made Logan scratch his head. He let out an adorable pout on the screen. “Save me, Mumzy.” The couple let out another set of giggles. “Wow, is helping me in the kitchen the worst?” The Van Sprangs playfully interacted with a couple more remarks at each other. 

Megan enjoyed this father-and-son moment. “My Van Sprangs, you’re so adorable and I miss you both.” The two men simultaneously looked at the screen but it was Logan who moved closer to the camera. “We miss you too, Queen Mumzy. Thank you for your congratulatory gift for my graduation. I love my new journal.” He gave the sweetest smile. 

Megan keeps on forgetting he’s eighteen because of his childish spirit. Alan looked at his son with such pride then looked at Megan enamored at the moment. 

“I’m glad you love it. Never stop writing, okay?” Logan nodded and said his goodbye. “Anyways, I don’t want to be the ‘disturbance’ to your virtual date. So please, carry on without burning the house, Dad.” He widely grinned at his old man. Alan gave him a sarcastic smile as Megan said goodbye. “Lovely to see you, my Prince Logan.” Then she flew a flying kiss to the lad. 

“You’re truly the sweetest, Mumzy. Enjoy your date!” Then he promptly faced his dad. “Make her happy.” He whispered to his face with a matching raise of a finger. “Copy, boss,” Alan replied and made a salute. Logan gave a thumbs-up approval, waved one last time at Megan, and left the kitchen. 

“I didn’t quite get what he said to you.” Curiously asked by Megan while doing one last fixing of her dinner. Alan looked at his beautiful sweetheart. _I’m so happy my boy cares for you as much as I do._ “He told me to make you happy.” Megan’s face lit up despite its already luminance and beauty. “He’s the sweetest, Alan. You’re doing a great job with him.”

“I owe my parenting skills to two queen mothers who both told me to let my son live his truth and enjoy the picture of his self-discovery. One queen raised me as her son, the other loves me as _her king and confidant._ ” Alan propped his elbow on the counter and adored Megan’s undeniable beauty on the screen. 

“I’m so lucky to be staring at you right now, _Queen Mumzy_ . Thank you for helping me raise my son subconsciously.” They shared a nurturing smile. “That twelve-year-old Logan, dancing around the _Reign_ set and giving me that nickname is truly one for the books.” They reminisce a little at the rare moments they were taking a break from acting and just talk about their children. Since they were the only parents in the cast, it was their unique bonding and discussion. They appreciate those moments and cherish them as a great foundation of their friendship and eventually their deep love for each other. 

* * *

After a few stories and clearing of cooking materials, they said temporary goodbyes to prepare for their virtual date. They both set up a table in their own rooms and laid out the food they prepared together. When Alan was satisfied with his work, he went on to his closet. 

_What to wear for the most beautiful woman?_ His smile was plastered on his face. He is excited. These new experiences with Megan is just making every waking pandemic day worth it. _I’m really grateful I got to share all of these with you, my love._ He was pleased with his thoughts and outfit. On the other end, she went to her closet. 

_What to wear for the most charming man?_ Her gentle smile never faded. She is elated. These new experiences with Alan is igniting a passion for life like never before. _I’m grateful you are the one I’m sharing these moments with, my love._ She was internally gratified and looked back at her satisfied reflection. 

Both finally sat on their respective chairs. Alan set his laptop and hit FaceTime on Megan’s contact number like second nature. Once she was settled, she answered. A simultaneous awe oozed on each other’s screens once they saw each other. 

_My goodness, I’m only seeing half of you but you look like you smell so good and dashing as hell._ Megan’s mind precedes her. _Damn, I’m dating a goddess. I’m only seeing half of you but you are completely beautiful. I’m such a lucky bastard._ Alan’s mind is overtaking his senses.

As fate would have it, they set up facing each other on the outside perspective of their windows. If this was a movie, the scene has a split screen in the middle; Alan on the left, Megan on the right, and their laptops in the middle. It was just perfect for them and they would not want it any other way. 

“Hello, gorgeous. I hope you don’t mind but I already ordered food for us. I heard their head chefs are phenomenal.” Alan gestured a chef’s kiss that let out a hearty laugh from Megan. “Oh, you have good taste. The food looks delicious. Maybe because I heard _these head chefs are actually dating. Their food must have been made with a lot of love, don’t you think so?_ ” She winked at him and he turned red. 

Alan nodded in agreement and tried to escape his blushed face. “Oh, the wine. Wait, I’ll call on the waiter.” Megan quirked her head in curiosity. _Did you commission Logan to be your waiter?_ Alan gestured as calling out on a waiter but no new face came up the screen. So he stood up and gestured to Megan to wait for him. Now, she was staring at an empty chair. _What is happening, Alan?_

After a minute, he came back wearing a bow around his neck. “Good evening, ma’am. I hope you’re having a good time.” He poured on the wine on his glass and focused the wine bottle in front of the camera, gesturing if she would like a pour. Megan snickered in amusement, nodded to him but poured wine for herself on the other end. Alan snickered back.

“Will you be needing anything else, ma’am?” Megan just chortled on his antics. “I’ll need my date back, please.” Now, Alan returned the giggles. “But of course, ma’am. I’ll get him immediately.” He bowed and left the screen. Megan can hear the rustling of his actions in the background and just shook her head in amazement. 

“Hey, I’m back. Oh, we have wines now.” Megan was just cackling now. Alan joined her laughing. “So you’re quite an actor, huh?” Megan finally had words. “Oh, where are my manners? I must have not introduced myself. I’m Alan, by the way. Yes, I do acting sometimes. I’m sorry I’m such a mess tonight.” He went near the camera. “You see this is my first time to date like this. I hope you understand.” He gave out a very apologetic and endearing look.

“No worries. I’m also new to this. And my name’s Megan. _I also do acting too sometimes._ ” Both smiled fondly at each other. “Well, Megan, you must know that you are way too beautiful for this virtual date. It’s a shame I don’t have this opportunity to appreciate it personally.” Alan’s expression became gentle and earnest. 

“It’s alright, Alan. Your appreciation transcends through this screen. Also, I want you to know that I admire your efforts in making this date more fun than I anticipated. I think we’re doing great despite the circumstances.” A comforting smile from her is all it took to make him blush one more time and went out of the character he was playing. “Well, my son said to make you happy so I need to follow my boss.” A shared titter ensued. 

As a brief silence embraced their longing look, Megan finally lifted her wine glass. “To us, my love. And to more amazing dates like this.” He joined her raising his wine glass and sipped without leaving his eyes on her. 

“I love you so much.” _God, I love this woman so much. Please end this pandemic already. I need to be with her._ He is not a spiritual person by all means but a silent prayer is all he could manage for his helplessness to be with her. “And I love you too, babe.” _God, how I miss him. I hope this pandemic ends soon. I need to be with him._ Like him, she is not that spiritual but all they could do now is hope for the best. 

They finally started eating. In between munches were their mums’ and children’s stories. In between their giggles were their dogs’ silliness. In between their stares were their deepening admiration for each other.

As Alan contemplates on admirations, he just had to mention the upcoming Canadian Screen Awards wherein Megan was nominated for best director. "You know, I'm so proud of you. I bet you're going to win this year." 

Megan's cheeks tinted pink. "Stop patronizing me. My fellow nominees are good directors." Alan intently looked at her with his fork on hand. "Well, as they should. That's why you belong to the category with them. But I really think, with the work you've done, you'll beat them all." Alan showed him the warmest smile with his utmost support. 

Her heart melted with his words. “Thank you for believing in me, babe.” Then she smooched in front of the camera for a virtual kiss. Yet another blushing Alan appeared on the screen. “The sad part of this year’s CSA is that the world won’t be blessed with your beauty in any gorgeous gown you pick to wear. Oh, Megan. Your ensemble from four years ago was just...” He didn’t get to finish the sentence and just slow clapped on the screen with a chef’s kiss at the end. 

Megan giggled as they both remembered how they bumped into each other and became inseparable _that night._ “I was not alone looking good in all black that night. I remember bumping into a gorgeous specimen of a man. Oh, Alan. He was so handsome and his perfume was so intoxicating I had to have a picture with him” Megan winked and sipped on her wine. 

Alan was fast on his phone, smiling while looking for that picture. When he found it, he immediately showed it to Megan. “Your phone captures masterpieces. Just look at this. We look so good together, babe. Thank you for sending me this pic.” Megan nodded in agreement. “But I think we have more awesome pictures of _that night, especially after the awards ceremony._ Alan’s smile was a glowing light on the screen as he pondered on one of the best nights of his life. “Of course, how could we ever forget?” They both smiled and reminisced that night together. 

* * *

In 2016, The CSA night was coming to a close when Alan was at a lounge area, texting his son. When all of a sudden, a body accidentally hit his back. When he turned around to see the person, he became like a statue and so did the person who bumped him. 

_Oh, wow. You look absolutely gorgeous._ Alan had all the words but can’t utter them in a stunned self. _Oh, wow. Don’t you look dashing?_ Megan managed a smile but no words came out of her shock. “Hey, the king and queen reunion!” Both of them looked at Jonathan’s direction. Rossif was following not far behind. The two smiled at their co-star.

Alan welcomed the two men. “Well, a mini Reign reunion. How are you guys?” The men jovially chatted while Megan watched them at the side. She was just observing them but her focus was on _him_ . _What are the chances that out of the many people I could bump tonight, it had to be you? And just wow. You look amazing._ She internally pondered at the coincidence and his attractiveness. 

The men continued to chat, but Alan’s attention was captivated by _her_ . _What are the chances that my luck is with me tonight? The only person I wish to see just bumped into me. If this isn’t fate, I don’t know what is._ He stole glances at her. _You are always beautiful in my eyes, Megan. But you are just divine tonight._

“You know why don’t we cap this mini-reunion with a picture?” So the four of them took a selfie then Jonathan suggested that the royals have a pic of their own. So Alan brought out his phone and handed it to his friend. They smiled at each other first then stood side by side, their arms on each other’s waists, and smiled at the camera. 

_I wonder if she’ll allow us to take one more picture._ Alan is quite hopeful. _I think one picture is not enough._ Megan was ahead of him. She reached for her phone and promptly gave it to Jonathan. “Jonny, one more for my phone.” She smiled at him while the young actor gladly reached for the phone. Rossif standing behind him. 

“Let’s change it up a bit, shall we?” Megan went in front of Alan and grabbed both his arms. To Alan’s surprise, she crossed his arms over her head then rested on her shoulders. _After all this time apart, you never fail to surprise me._ Alan gently hugged her and she responded by clinging both her hands on his muscular arm. And to add more beauty to the picture, they were cheek to cheek. Megan gave a sweet smile to suppress the giddy feeling while Alan can’t hide the happiness in his face.

_Seriously, did you need to smell this good too, Alan? You’re so intoxicating._ Megan’s mind is pushing through her threshold of exhilaration. _Seriously, did you have to look this amazing while I’m this close to you, Megan? You’re making me lose my mind._ Alan’s mind was trying to fight off the unstable feeling he is having at the moment.

Wow was all Jonathan managed to say before clicking on the camera. But Rossif had to put his two cents to it. “You two look so good together. I think you should be together in the future.” The two gave out wide eyes but eventually laughed at the random opinion. “Hey, why did you laugh? I’m just stating facts. You should believe me. I’m a seer.” 

Now the four of them were laughing. They interacted some more before the two men bid there goodbyes to them. Alan and Megan was left alone finally. Alan was behind Megan. He was not sure if she’ll entertain a conversation. He wasn’t really sure what they are feeling for each other at the moment. Their flirtation led to a friendly date from last year, followed by a few more discreet coffee shop dates. They never became intimate but their energy and body language want to cross that line.

They both enjoyed kisses in front of the camera, secret kisses, and random embraces behind everyone but nothing more. They keep on holding back. And when Alan finally left the show for good, it became harder to keep up what they were building. Slowly their communication died down as they were becoming busier with their careers. It’s no one’s fault. _It just happens._ So this kind of random encounter is quite foreign to their systems. But they know, even if they haven’t talked for a long time, _they still deeply care about each other._

_Perhaps, a compliment won’t hurt._ Alan slowly approached her then suddenly she turned around with her marvelous smile. “Hey, handsome. It was nice bumping into you tonight.” He shyly smiled back. “Yeah, not every day do I get this lucky to bump into a goddess.” Megan was taken aback by the ‘goddess’ remark but appreciated the compliment. 

“But seriously, Megan. You look divine tonight.” Both of them blushed and stared away from each other for a few seconds. _Wow, buddy. You really can’t hold your tongue, can you?_ Alan was being so hard on himself. _Well, I guess, you will always have this effect on me._ Megan was stating facts to herself. 

Both took a deep breath before talking. “ _How are you?_ ” They were both surprised by their simultaneous question. They let out a hearty laugh that helped ease whatever kind of tension was present between them. “Well, I’m here ‘cause I’m texting my son that I’ll be home late and he should sleep now.” 

_You’re truly such a good father._ Megan adores that about Alan. “Oh, sweet Logan. How is he? He looks taller now in photos.” _Oh, it seems you are updated with my posts._ "He's doing great. So far my teenage son is not yet a pain-in-the-ass but I'll update you when he becomes one." Megan laughed at the prospect of their future talks about his son. 

"How about your kids? I saw Lyla acting on Reign and didn't you direct her as well? It must have been a proud moment for both of you." _Well, well, well, looks like someone's updated._ "Oh, it definitely was. She was a natural. It was not hard to direct her." Megan proudly shared. "Well, she's a Follows. The great acting blood literally runs in her veins." 

From a laugh to more stories, the quick compliment became a conversation Alan knew he longed for but not sure if Megan felt the same. But they were engrossed in the conversation that they didn’t notice that half an hour has passed and they need to go back to the hall of the awards show. Alan was starting to feel down because he doesn’t want to stop talking to Megan. 

_Do we need to go back so soon? I don’t want to stop what we started here._ His mind was pleading to him to do something. _It’s such a shame if we just end this wonderful time abruptly. Perhaps we could continue after the show?_ Her mind wanted more of this but don’t know the right words to say.

“ _Do you have plans after the show?”_ They blurted out at the same time. Their blushed face and shy smile revealed so much for each other. “Megan, you should really stop reading my mind.” Her quirked head was not gonna give in his teasing. “Excuse me, _I’m not invading your mind_ . If I know, you’re the one copying me” The stunned Alan just stared at her. _If only you knew you how you’ve always invaded my mind._

Megan can’t read his expression and his sudden silence but they don’t have time to wonder because they’re being fetched by the crew to go back to their seats. They sit far away from each other so Megan took over in Alan’s trance. “Anyways, I really enjoyed talking to you tonight and it seems we want to continue this after the show. So I’ll see you here later? I’ll message you right after the closing.” 

She smiled and turned her back on him as she was ushered back to the hall. _Was I too forward? Thank God for this usherette. I was not ready for his response._ Alan just stared at the void she left then at her back as he was being ushered as well. _Did you just ask me out after the show? What is going on now?_ His thoughts can’t keep up with his emotions.

When he finally got to his seat, everything was still so vague that the closing just past by. He was so in his head that the only thing that brought him back to reality was the loud clapping of everyone around him, indicating the show is over. After a few minutes, his phone vibrated. 

_-Megan Follows-_

_Hey, you still game? I’ll be in the lobby._

He stared for a good minute at her message. _What are you asking of me, Megan?_ But his feet kept on moving along with the people. His feelings were still unexplainable. He does not know _what she truly wants._ He doesn’t know _what they both want._ But he was about to have an answer on his end once he saw her through the crowd. 

Megan was near the exit looking at her phone. When she looked upon the crowd, it was easy to spot the sexy bald head of the gorgeous man she was waiting for. An immediate smile illuminated her face, making Alan’s surroundings slowed in motion. _At least one thing is certain, I want you at this moment._ His certainty carried him towards her like a cloud over the crowd. He pulled her aside so that she’ll be safe from the pouring crowd. She tenderly acknowledged the gesture. 

“Hey.” She finally spoke. “Hey.” He replied. They never left each other’s eyes. Their clear attraction was not suited for a crowded area but they didn’t care. Megan also didn’t know what she wanted when she asked him out. But this electric eye contact is making it easier for her. _Many things may not be clear between us now, but I’m quite sure that I want you at this moment._ But she didn’t want him to know that for now. So she played him. 

“You’re probably wondering why I asked you out of the blue. But I actually didn’t bring a car so…” She looked down on the floor at first then an adorable hinted face captivated Alan’s heart like no other. He gestured a facepalm before they both laughed hysterically. _Thank goodness for a loud crowd. I can laugh freely with you. You make me so happy with the littlest effort._

“So you just wanted to carpool? What if you didn’t bump into me?” They started heading for the exit. “Lyft or some other friends.” Megan clung her arm on his and smiled enchantingly at him. Alan reddened as he directed them to where his car was parked. 

Megan was not done yet. “But don’t get me wrong. I don’t just want to carpool. _I don’t want to go home yet._ ” 

**_Yey, done with part 1! Dedicating this whole chapter for the lovelies @CassiGllt and @Mrs.Pxrrillx♡ You guys are simply the best. I can't imagine this journey without you. Your support is everything. Hope you like this one. The next part will be uploaded soon (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡_ **

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 6 Part 2: Waves Between Accolades and Arcades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I look at her and have to smile  
> As we go driving for a while  
> Her hair blowing in the open window of my car
> 
> And as we go the traffic lights  
> Watch them glimmer in her eyes  
> In the darkness of the evening
> 
> Oh and I've got all that I need  
> Right here in the passenger seat  
> Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
> Knowing that she's inches from me
> 
> Passenger Seat by Stephen Speaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I got excited and overwrote the chapter. I mean, how could you not? These two are just… I let you judge ;) They still own our hearts while they own their lives. Who loves milkshakes and oceans?

_Chapter 6 Part 2: Waves Between Accolades and Arcades_

They were both on the passenger side of the car. ‘Oh’ was all Alan managed to utter as he opened the door for her and she widely grinned at him. _Your surprises are baffling me but I think I’m ready for them._ He finally made it to the driver seat.

  
“Okay, _my Queen_. Where are we going?” He started the engine. “Can we go for a drive-thru? I’m quite famished” She set the AC to another direction because she was not dressed for the coldness of the car. He noticed and instinctively removed his coat. He moved close to her, too close, to place the coat over her. Their faces were just inches away from each other but Alan was not fazed and placed the garment on her _._

_I almost lost that control._ They both internally shouted at themselves as they both settled in the car. “Thank you for your consideration, _my King._ ” He faced her and tucked in a stray hair behind her ear. Then, he immediately returned to the wheel with a conflicting face. Megan smirked and looked at the window. _After all this time away, I like how I make you feel._ She felt victorious.

_Damn it, Alan. Keep it together and fight this._ These words resonated. What Alan didn’t know is that he would be having the same thought, in the same car, to the same person months after that night. But whatever it is that they have at this moment, it's obvious _that they both want it and wants to run from it at the same time._

The car ride to the drive-thru was silent at first, awkwardly silent to be exact, but was turned over when Alan turned on the radio. 

"Oh, this song!" Megan suddenly became animated. The radio was playing Abba's 'Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight). _Wow, what a perfect song for you tonight._ She looked at him for a brief moment before she mouthed the words and danced in her seat. 

She pointed at Alan when the lyric went 'Is there a man out there, someone to hear my prayer?' And Alan would counter it by pointing at himself and also mouthing the next words. They sang and danced a little in the entire song. They were having so much fun as two more familiar songs came blasting the radio. 

Finally, they made it at the drive-thru. They both ordered burgers and fries. "Oooh, you know what's perfect for these munchies? _Milkshakes._ And the best milkshake is at the arcade around three blocks from here. _"_ Her face lifted like a teenage girl. 

_How in the world could you look so adorable and sexy at the same time?_ Alan's senses are tingling at the thought. Good thing, she was busy checking their food and not looking at his direction. "Is there an arcade open at this hour?" Coming back to reality, Alan insightfully asked as it was already the wee hours.

"Yup. That arcade in particular. I'm so glad they are still in business after all these years. I used to go there when I was a teenager at this hour." She happily shared and munched on some fries. "Well, aren't you a wild child?" He managed a side glance at her since he's driving. "I loved being a wild child. I get freedom and milkshakes at this hour." She winked and fed him some fries to avoid his hands from leaving the wheel. 

Once they arrived at the arcade, it was only Alan who went out of the car because she was clearly enjoying her food. While waiting in the car, she noticed the photo booth outside. She smiled knowingly. _Let's immortalize this moment later._

He came back with two milkshakes on hand. She looked so excited and his heart was content with her joy. Radio in the background, they enjoyed their meal with their stories they were meant to tell back in the lounge. 

After they contented their bellies, Alan thought it was time to go home. So he strapped on his seatbelt. But Megan was doing the opposite. "Alan, let's go." She gestured to open the door. "Wait, what? Where are you going?" She looked at him bizarrely. "Inside. Where do you think I'll go?" She finally opened the door.

Thankfully, his arm was long enough to reach her. "Megan, you can't just go out like that." She gave him narrowed eyes. _Is she forgetting she's quite well known and in an amazing gown? Or this is the wild child in her living the moment? Either way, I just want you safe from prying eyes and your rash decisions._ Alan was reaching for his compartment. 

_What are you up to?_ As much as her mind wants to understand his actions, her mouth ran first. "Are you stopping me 'cause I'm in a gown? Do you think this will stop me from having fun?" _Men and double standards. Did he seriously think I won't manage on my own?_ She scoffed. 

Alan was quite surprised by the sudden change of her tone and evident dismay. "I'm sorry I don't mean to offend but I just thought you might want to wear a cap." She looked at the cap he was giving to her then to his apologetic eyes. 

"I understand you want to have fun. But your beautiful gown is attention-seeking already and I mean that with the utmost respect. And _you are Megan Follows. You're quite well known._ Wouldn't it be better if prying eyes won't bother you while you have fun?" 

She grabbed the cap in contemplation. _Girl, did we just misread that completely?_ Megan finally looked at him. "I appreciate your concern. I'm sorry if I gave out the impression that I'll be careless with my whims. _But I do know what I'm doing._ " She held the hand that reached her. 

"I'll be fine, Alan. Trust me?" A gentle smile awaits his reply. He returned with a concerned look. "I know you can manage on your own. _I mean, you're a queen in your own right._ I trust you completely, Megan. _But I don't trust the people who'll be around you._ So I hope you don't mind my intervention." Then, he placed a cap on his head to prove his point. 

_God, how I miss someone caring for me like you do._ She tucked herself tighter in his coat to show him she acknowledges his genuine concern. She was so touched she didn't care what he'll react to her next action. She caressed his face and moved to kiss his cheek tenderly. His eyes involuntarily closed upon the contact of her lips. _You are incorrigible, Megan._

"Well, a queen has arrived so they better bow down or suffer the consequences for disrupting our fun." She held him by the chin and winked. She returned to her seat and placed the cap on her head as she checked the mirror. 

Alan observed her. _I could get used to this if only we'll let ourselves have this._ She noticed he's just looking in her peripheral view. _I know we both want this but we are not ready._

Their truths were silently placed on the backseat of his car as they both left the car for the arcade. Alan offered his hand, hoping she'll take it. Megan smiled and happily took his hand. It didn't matter if they were in the public and not acting in front of the camera. This moment is for them to take regardless of what this means for both of them. They walked hand in hand towards an adventure they both needed. 

* * *

Once inside, the two were immediately hit with nostalgia and innocence they felt when they were teenagers, especially with the playlist embracing the whole place. Yet another Abba hitting their eardrums came playing. "C'mon, Super Trouper. Let's play games." She pulled him closer to her as she excitedly roamed around without letting go of his hand. 

He was just enjoying seeing her so carefree and happy. But he was still guarded with everyone around them. _I want to protect you even if you can fend for yourself._

A bewitching squeal broke their holding hands as she let go of him and slightly ran to the arcade machine. "Oh, Alan. You have no idea how good I am at this game." She enlivened him with her claim. "I bet you do. But how about you prove your claim and beat me?" He grinned widely as she smirked back. "Oh, it's on." 

After three rounds of skee ball, Megan won and showed how it's done. _So you're good at skee ball and everything else? The past men in your lives were stupid for letting you go._ Alan gazed at her with his realization. "So, what do I win?" She returned his gaze with determination to get a prize for winning. 

Alan cracked up. "Okay, Majesty. What do you want?" Her grin was everything he never thought he wanted. "I want that one." She pointed at a _teddy bear_ hanging on a wall by the ball throwing game. "You want me to throw a ball at bottles and win you a teddy bear?" She just incessantly nodded as she took him to the play area. 

"Do your best. It will please your queen very much." They shared giggles before he played the game. Thankfully, he did great and won her the bear. "Is my queen pleased?" He handed the reward. "Yes. Thank you." She gave her a peck on both cheeks before taking his hand and taking him to another game. 

This went on for a good hour. They enjoyed every bit of what the arcade had to offer. They drowned in their joy like no one's business. And now they're heading for the exit just like the way they arrived; Hand in hand, all smiles and flirty, loving stares at each other. 

When they were finally outside, the photo booth seemed to invite them to cap their arcade adventure. Megan and Alan knowingly looked at each other and he held her hand tighter. But she led the way and pulled him inside the booth. 

Once they sat on the chair, they instantly looked at the screen for the camera and removed their caps. "Now, how do you make this work?" Alan quirked at it and Megan just laughed at him. "You old man. Come here." She pulled him back to her. 

They had to adjust to the cramped area so Alan pulled her closer to him so that she won't fall out of the tiny chair. Megan adjusted and held on him by placing her arm on his shoulder. She reached for the button to start the booth. 

She pulled on both his cheeks as he made a funny face while holding the bear. They cackled at their silliness. The camera reset with a ten-second countdown. "Megan, we only have ten seconds. Quickly, what's our next pose?" He was guffawing while making her think. 

"Oh, I know." She hugged him closer to her face and gestured a finger on her cheek. "Return the favor, Alan. Faster, five seconds left!" He laughed at her slight panic and came closer to her. Just as the camera counts down to one, he kissed her right cheek. She closed her eyes and relished his kiss.

When the camera clicked to start another countdown, he slowly backed up and she slowly opened her eyes. They were now just staring at each other.

_I think I lied when I told you I know what I'm doing._ She looked at him as if she was drowning in the guilt of her confusion. She wanted to understand why she acts the way she does when he's around. She's been through relationships but not as complex as this. 

She wants him but not just as a lover or another boyfriend. _She deeply cares for him_. She wants to have him even if romance is not involved. _She never wants to lose him to a mistake they might do._ She wants to preserve whatever this is. _She wanted this moment with him_ but knows it's too surreal to grasp as reality. 

He feels the same. _Honestly, Megan. What are we putting ourselves into?_ He wanted to know. It's not as if he's a naive teenager who doesn't know love. But this is quite new to what he had before. 

Nothing was straight forward and yet everything is quite obvious. Her actions tonight were very telling and welcomed by his longing and confused heart. _He wanted this moment with her_. But as much as possible, he doesn't want to put a lot more meaning to it. _He treasures her and their friendship so much._ But at the same time, he just wants to kiss those lips and make love to her endlessly. 

The camera clicked and captured their reverie of one another. "Oh, shoot. We missed that one." Megan let out an anxious laugh. The atmosphere in the booth became heavy for some reason. 

_What if I try to break this wall that we've built? A wall that keeps on letting us hold back. What if I try just for this night?_ Alan was marveling at the idea as she let out another remark. She was now just facing the machine screen. "Oh, I think we should… hmmm..." 

She didn't get to finish because _Alan's lips crashed into hers._ He must have pulled her closer without her noticing. Her system was surprised at first but she elicited a distinct moan, naturally pulled him towards her, and kissed him back.

That kiss felt so chaste yet so passionate. Their lips felt like velvet that was burning if they tried to move. _It was momentary but felt like everlasting._ They slowly broke the kiss when the booth made the sound of printing paper. Slowly, their senses came back. 

_Woah, what just happened?_ They were both pleased and shocked. Megan was surprised he kissed her. Alan was surprised she kissed back. _They were both happy it happened and was immortalized by the picture._

"Megan, I…" Megan ignored him and reached for the prints. They both get a copy of their moment. "Well, that turned out _good_. _Truly great_ , in my opinion." She fondly looked at the photo. 

"The photo or the _kiss_ ?" _Damn it. That thought was not supposed to be said out loud. Screw you, mouth._ Alan was reprimanding himself. She mind-bogglingly looked at him. 

He just looked down on his embarrassment. He tried to make-up and apologize for the comment and his action. "Megan, I…" He didn't get to finish. 

Someone knocked on the booth asking if somebody was inside. "Excuse me, mam or sir. The arcade is about to close now. We need you to get out of the booth immediately. Thank you for abiding." They timidly smiled at each other then wore their caps. Megan grabbed her bear as they both egress the booth and the arcade, still hand in hand.

They were silent when they made it to his car. As they were putting on the seatbelts, Megan broke the deafening tranquility. "Both. The photo and the kiss turned out great." They were trapped in each other's gaze. "So, if you're trying to apologize for it, please don't. You know I always enjoy kissing you _in front of the camera_." 

He humbly smiled at her statement. But there was a sad undertone in it for him. A little pang of bitter reality in his heart carved out. _Kissing in front of the camera means acting._ But he was _not acting_ when he did that. It was his real spontaneity and desire to do that. _No script guided him, just his heart._

_But if you see it that way, then I must change what I was meant to say._ Alan took a deep breath. "As I was saying, Megan, I…" He cleared his throat."...don't regret or want to apologize for kissing you. _I also enjoy kissing you in front of the camera._ " He smiled at her but she read the somber in his eyes. 

_Was it something I said? Should I be the one apologizing?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice. "Are you ready?" Alan was starting the engine. " _Can we not go home yet?" Wait, what did I just say?_ Megan was overwhelmed with thoughts that her words preceded her. 

Alan looked at her quizzically. "Uhmm, is there a particular reason why you are avoiding your house, Megan?" _I still want to be with you and I want to know why you're sad._ But she was thankful she did not say the truth out loud. 

"I actually have nothing to do at home. My kids are away and my mum is in her house and…" _Of course, he has a son waiting for him. How inconsiderate of me._ She closed her eyes and wished to vanish for a while in her realization. 

"Megan?" Alan was waiting for her to continue. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Alan. I never meant to be insensitive by just whisking you away to places. We could go home now so you could go home to your son." Her look was full of contrite that Alan wants to hug her. 

"It's okay, _dear._ Logan is a priority and already taken care of. I assure you, I'll be home before he wakes up." He smiled at her and reached for her hand. "My concern now is _you_. Is there something bothering you _besides our confused hearts_?" They managed to chuckle. At least one had the guts to say the elephant in the room. 

"You know you can share anything with me." Alan expressed what he could do. It's _funny how you say that but it's obvious that you're hiding your emotions too._ Megan had a pondering look to match her internal monologue.

"I want to go to a place where I could think without the walls of my house caving in on me." That was the most riveting statement Megan has said to him. It explains a lot of her surprising actions that night. Now, he fully understands where she is coming from and knows what to do about it.

"Well, if peace is what my queen wants, then peace is what she'll get." Alan winked at her and started driving. Megan was curious. 

"Where are you taking me?" Alan gave her a loving glance. "Does the salty air sound good to you?" She gave him narrowed eyes. " _How about sand on your feet?"_ Now, those lovely eyes were wide-open. 

"Oh, my, we're going to the sea? Oh, I would love that Alan! Thank you so much!" Megan was so overjoyed she kissed Alan's cheek in gratitude. Alan just smiled but still faced the road. Then, she turned the radio on and as luck would have it, the guitar intro filled their ears and hearts. 

_I think the universe is on my side today. This song is just perfect._

As the lyrics fill the car, he can't help but portray the song. 

~ _I look at her and have to smile_

_As we go driving for a while_

_Her hair blowing in the open window of my car and~_

With a glance, he saw her smile at _their photo from the booth_ and tuck a few loose hairs behind her ear. 

_~And as we go the traffic lights_

_Watch them glimmer in her eyes_

_In the darkness of the evening~_

As the car came to a stop at a red light, he finally had a chance to turn his head completely in her direction. She is now adoring the bear and placing their photo on it. Thank goodness for the good lighting of the surroundings, she captured a beautiful photo of the items. 

_~Oh and I've got all that I need_

_Right here in the passenger seat_

_Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road_

_Knowing that she's inches from me~_

Megan looked at him. He was smiling from ear to ear. His eyes were happy now compared to what she saw when they were talking about _their kiss._

"You look genuinely happy, _dear_. It suits you." Megan had to say it. Alan blushed. "It's the song. It's just so perfect at the moment. It makes me feel things." He sheepishly answered. 

_Oh, Alan. Stop being so charming._ "Feel things, huh? Well, I can't wait to hear them later when we are by the seashore." She was looking at the window while she said that. He was touched by the prospect of sharing his feelings with anyone. 

* * *

They had a peaceful road trip. After fifteen minutes, they have arrived at their destination. Megan literally hopped off the car with her excitement. Alan followed her as she removed her shoes and walked bare feet on the sand. Then, Megan suddenly stopped and offered her hand to him. He willingly captured hers and walked hand in hand once more. 

The dawn light illuminated the magnificence of the water. "Oh, Alan. It's so beautiful." She tucked herself in his coat that never left her body ever since he placed it on her. " _Yes, so beautiful._ " Alan was not looking at the sea but simply _looking at her._

When she was done appreciating the sea, she returned his gaze. "Let's have a seat. We deserve this peace together." 

They sat side by side and marveled at the view in front of them. Megan can't help but place her weary mind on his shoulder. Alan gently caressed her back to give comfort and strength to speak up until she finally did.

"When we were talking about the kiss, you smiled at me but your eyes told a different story. Is there something I said?" They were still looking at the ocean. 

"When you mentioned on-cam kisses, perhaps you associated what I did with acting. That kiss was coming from a real impulse, Megan. _I was not acting._ " She looked up at him. The sun rays gleamed on his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you feel sad about it." 

"I know. Sorry if sadness was what you saw in my eyes. It just came off that way. But no worries, _dear_." He was still looking at sea so her eyes wandered back there.

All of a sudden, he pulled her closer, kissed her head then rested his head on hers. He took a deep breath and uttered his night long question. " _Megan_ , _what are we doing?"_ She lifted her face so that they would face each other.

"Honestly, I don't know." She was telling the truth. Some things were not clear between them. They don't want it to be this vague but it always comes off as such. 

"What I do know is that I…" Megan caressed his face and deeply looked into his eyes. "...care deeply for you. _You are important to me and I don't want to lose you…_ " Her hands went down, along with her gaze, to his chest, on top of his heart. "... _as my greatest confidant. I love you as such._ "

Alan's heart broke to her words because he wanted more but he expected this and it became too real when she finally said this. " _I don't want to lose you too because you are truly special to me."_ He reached for her face and looked through her soul. "You and I both want this romance but _we are not ready to lose and hurt each other for being in love._ We love that way, don't we?"

She nodded within his hands. "If a _committed romantic relationship is what you seek, you won't find that with me, Alan. At least, not yet._ I'm sure you'll find that elsewhere. And hear me when I say, _I won't take it against you_ if you find the right woman who would give you that _._ You deserve all the love in the world. _It doesn't have to only come from me. That's how much I care for you_." She smiled tenderly at him. 

_Oh, Megan._ He doesn't like this. Everything that is said is the truth that he doesn't want to face. But what could he do? 

_I'm falling for you but you are not ready. This is hurting me beyond my anticipation. But I will never want to force anything on you._

"You also deserve all the love in the world too, Megan. And if you can't find enough from me, _it's okay._ I'll take that willingly. And if you do find it in someone else, I will never be a hindrance _for as long as you are contented and happy."_ He closed his eyes to ready himself for his next statement. "But if that person dares to hurt you, _I will not hesitate to intervene and save you_. _That's how much you mean to me_." He held her as if she is his source of life. 

The emotions were overwhelming them and every bit of their truth was laid out on the sand. Both of them hoping that the ocean would just wash away the complication and let them have this in the long run. 

Alan held her tightly in his arms as Megan caressed his face. Their future might not be certain but now is clear. They have this moment and they won't waste it. As they drown in each other's eyes, a long, slow, and passionate kiss followed. 

This kiss was their promise that they won't lose each other despite the circumstances, a yearning for what they missed all this time, an unproclaimed love that will grow with them as the years will go by. 

It has been the slowest kiss of their lives. They were not in a hurry to end this moment. They were taking their time. But they had to break it when breathlessness ensued. "I forgot we were human beings who need air." They gave out a shared hearty laugh at his remark. When the laughter died, she followed.

"We may head on different directions after this but _moments like this with you will always be cherished as one of my fondest memories of life_ and no one would take that away from me." Megan earnestly professed. Alan agreed. 

"And so am I, _my dear._ How about one last ride before we hit the road?" Their eyes were glistening. They didn't notice the tears that collected while they kissed. So, both wiped each other's tears and kissed passionately one last time as the sun rose in the background. 

* * *

"That night is still one of my favorite nights even if it ended up breaking my heart a little." Alan was swirling his wine glass as Megan looked at him on the screen. 

"You know, looking back at it, _I think we first fell in love in that CSA night_. Then, with the wrap party kiss and our kiss by the ocean, I realized that _you were right, my love._ " 

Alan moved a little closer to the camera. "What do you mean, babe?" Megan moved closer as well. "We didn't waste time. _We took our time to fall in love and now we're here. And I wouldn't want it any other way._ " A truth that they are both truly thankful to have in the most exceptional times. 

"I love you so much, _my Megan_. I'm so happy we kept our promise not to lose each other despite the odds." Declaring his love for her is a religion for him at this point. 

"And I love you so much too, _my Alan._ Now, _are you ready for dessert?"_

**_Omg, you guys! Congratulations, you made it this far. That was quite a journey. I was in tears writing this 'cause why not hahaha. Dedicating the longest chapter for my lovelies @CassiGllt and @Mrs.Pxrrillx. I hope you enjoy this one. The next chapter will be a trip to Paris! ;)_ **


	9. Chapter 7: Prêt à Manger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight, you come and pick me up, no headlights  
> Long drive, could end in burning flames or paradise  
> Fade into view, oh,  
> It's been a while since I have even heard from you  
> (Heard from you)
> 
> And I should just tell you to leave 'cause I  
> Know exactly where it leads but I  
> Watch it go round and round each time
> 
> You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye  
> And I got that red lip, classic thing that you like  
> And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
> 'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style  
> You've got that long hair slick back, white t-shirt  
> And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt  
> And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
> 'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style
> 
> Style by Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I love Algan so much (especially now I learned they’re spending time together IRL despite pandemic hihi) But these characters are not them. They just inspired this whole fantasy. This chapter is rated M at the very end. So buckle up, buttercup. We’re going to the City of Love! So if you’re not into this stuff, you’re not gonna get a plane ticket to France. Haha, let’s go!

_ Chapter 7:  _ _ Prêt à Manger  _

Alan frowned at her with the mention of dessert. His girlfriend teased him further. “Oh, what’s wrong, my love? Oh right. You burned your dessert and almost burned your house. Good thing we settled with ala mode. Just get your ice cream” Megan chuckled before biting at the scrumptious perfectly baked blueberry pie. 

“You owe me a great deal for teasing me.” Alan made a charming pout before getting his ice cream.  _ I’ll ask you for more than a sweet kiss for that.  _ He smiled at the thought while rummaging inside the fridge. When he came back, Megan happily bopped to a song on her phone while she enjoyed her pie. 

Alan widely grinned. “Looks like you’re enjoying your dessert, babe?” Megan incessantly nodded at him and made a piece of the blueberry pie fall on the top of her chest. His eyes suddenly widened and swallowed a lump in his throat. The next scene that unfolded felt like slow motion for Alan. 

She instinctively put down her fork and picked up the piece with her fingers then ate the food. Her finger ran over the top of her right breast to remove some of the blueberry sauce then licked her finger clean. She was not intentionally being seductive but she always enticed him with whatever she did. The whole moment lasted for just a few seconds but it felt like burning minutes for Alan. He blushed and tried to focus before his sensations got out of hand. 

“You alright, babe?” Unfortunately, Megan noticed his reaction and called him out. “Oh, hmm, yeah. I’m fine babe. Just admiring you enjoying your food and that song. That’s the one we danced to in Paris, right?” Alan was about to eat a spoonful of ice cream before he shared his memory. Then he finally ate it once he finished talking. The next scene that unfolded felt like slow motion for Megan. 

He instinctively licked the remaining ice cream from the spoon. Then, he closed his eyes to relish the goodness of his dessert. But he was not alone in savoring the moment. Megan was silently devouring him with her open mouth. He was not intentionally luring her but he never ceased to beguile her by any means. And just like for Alan, the whole moment lasted for just a few seconds but felt like a euphoric eternity for Megan. She naturally licked her lips for a reaction.

“Babe? You didn’t answer my question.” She immediately looked at her food to hide her blush. “Yes, we danced to this tune. I’m glad you remembered.” She finally spoke. But her pink-tinted cheeks were present to his glued eyes.

“Can I assume that I’m not the only one who enjoys my ice cream?” He sexily smirked at her. “Well, I’m so lazy to go down to get the ice cream for my pie ala mode and  _ your ice cream looks good already _ so I thought we’ll just share that in spirit.” She smirked back. He chuckled to her excuse before speaking. “But how about I tell you  _ what else looks delectable tonight? _ ” 

Megan quirked at the screen before countering his statement. “You mean me?  _ But am I not always, poor Alan? _ ”  _ Oh wow, my coquette is here.  _ He acknowledged his thought. “Of course you are, my coquette.  _ You are the most scrumptious _ , especially in the Chanel Vintage dress you’re wearing.  _ Whoever picked that for you has a great taste. _ ”

She propped herself in front of the camera and tantalizingly chaffed him shut. “ _ Oh I assure you, he tastes great. _ ” His wide-eyed, opened-mouth expression followed. “Paris seems like yesterday, don’t you think?” And they both agree as they run back to the memory lane of their first convention together. 

* * *

Long May She Reign is a Reign convention in Paris, yearly done to gather all the loyal royal Reign fandom and bond with the cast. Last 2019 was Alan’s first and he was excited to be reunited with old colleagues. But he was particularly looking forward to  _ being with Megan.  _

_ It’s been a long time since I have been with you.  _ He was looking at a picture he took  _ when she was sleeping on her bed _ , a frequent occurrence where their relationship was beyond friendship but never romantic. But that distinct moment was delicate.  _ She was mourning for the loss of her father.  _ And Alan felt lucky that she confided with him. 

“Be careful. You might lose yourself here if you don’t pay attention to the things around you.” His contemplation was broken by the voice he wanted to hear. 

"Megan, that's very unlikely. We are still in Canada, are we not? " He turned around as she welcomed him in her arms with the warmest smile. 

"Alan, but your mind was somewhere else.  _ What were you looking at? _ " She was curious to know as he started to break their brief embrace. He took all his time to look and appreciate the beauty in front of him. 

_You are always so beautiful._ His eyes belong to hers. She was wearing a black silk romper suit, embellished with a black leather belt, simply perfect for a long flight ahead. “Alan?”

_I always have this effect on you, don't I?_ She acknowledged. He doesn't know how to hide it. She wanted to giggle at the thought but Alan's pull on her was stronger. He was wearing his usual white tee and blue jeans combo with his classic eyeglasses and black cap to match. _You always look so attractive to me but you should get yourself together._ She called on him again. “Alan?”

_ You can't know I was looking at our past.  _ "Oh, I was just texting my boy. I told him I'm at the airport already." He did text his son before looking at her picture. She was always enamored by his great-dad presence. They started walking towards the boarding gate as they started the conversation. 

“Oh sweet Logan, how is  _ my prince _ ?” He loves how Megan cares for his son. “Well,  _ our prince  _ is well and pretty good at 17 years old.” Their conversation was briefly halted as they boarded the aircraft and quickly came back at it once they were seated. 

“That’s good to hear. He is bound to be a great man. I mean,  _ just look at his father. _ ” Megan gave out the most radiant smile on that airplane and he felt blessed to receive it. “Thank you, dear, you're so kind.” He held her hand a sign of gratitude. She grasped back and never left his eyes. 

“Well, finally the king decided to join us in Paris.” Torrance mockingly said as they quickly broke their held hands and laughed at him. Torrance and Jonathan were at the other aisle. “Yeah, it's been a long time coming.” Jonny chimed in as Torrance gestured for a selfie. 

Then Alan brought out his phone and gestured it to Jonny. “Jonny, would you mind?” He laughed at Alan and reminisced about the CSA. “Am I always the designated Algan photographer? But no worries, I've always enjoyed capturing you both.” Algan endearingly looked at each other before looking at Jonny's direction for the camera. 

“Thank you so much, Jonny.” The young man received their gratitude as the plane started to take off. Alan involuntarily held her hand, closed his eyes, and leaned his head back. Megan was surprised.  _ Are you scared of flying? I didn't know this.  _

She held his hand back that opened his eyes. He looked at her and was comforted by her warm smile. She didn't speak but never did she leave his gaze.  _ Thank you for being here with me. I miss you.  _ His mind shouted louder than the plane's engines. 

_ I'm here for you. Just hold on tight.  _ She reciprocated his mind with her affirmative piercing soul that made him speak when the engines finally quieted. 

"I'm not fond of flying. Thank you, dear." He embarrassingly smiled at her as he let loose his grasp of her hand. "Yeah, I figured. No worries. You're in good company." She gently caressed his hand. 

"I just realized. This is our first time flying together?" He was amazed. They've been friends for the longest time but never did ever go out of the country together. "Oh, wow." She was also shocked by their truth. So this Paris trip will be memorable for them. 

They haven’t been talking frequently like they used to due to their work schedules. It didn’t help that she pushed him to date others that he reluctantly pursued to appease her. It took him a year before he truly dated and when she learned about it, she was truly happy for him.  _ She felt a certain peace that at least, he will be taken care of and loved even if it didn’t come from her.  _

_ But they kept their promise. _ They stayed in touch despite having a new woman in his life. Short-lived conversations about their children, families, and work were the usual conversations. Alan was candidly beholden to their random casual early morning texts.  _ No one understands his parental predicaments as Megan does.  _ The same goes for Megan who confided to him as everyone grew older; her children, herself, and especially  _ her parents. _

As years went on, they slowly accepted the fact that  _ they are better off as best friends.  _ But at the back of their minds, they both saved a very small space for another chance at romance. Alan knew that it only takes the right time and reasons for them to have a romantic relationship. Megan, at that time, didn’t know that she shared the same sentiment with him. 

_ But why do I feel a change is gonna come to us in Paris _ ? She wondered if this idea will ever reveal itself to them both or just her side. Either way, they were happy to be together again, even if it's just work-related. 

They naturally picked up from their last conversation as if no time gap from their last talk ever existed. He saw it coming when she finally got to ask about  _ his ex. _

“You know, I was wondering why you didn't bring her. I thought finally I'll meet her in person." She was reading a magazine while she said that and wanted to avoid eye contact.  _ I think I’m not ready to hear how happy you are with her although I want that for you as well.  _ She internally embraced herself with this notion.

She didn’t get an instant response and that made her look at him. He was in deep thought. So she reached for his hand. “Alan? What’s the matter?” His inattention was broken by her concern and just smiled at her with a somber look in his gaze. Megan keenly looked at him. “Is there something wrong?”

The worry in her voice made Alan hold her hand and earnestly stared at it. He got lost at how her beautiful hand fits perfectly with his. “I’m sorry I didn’t answer right away. I was stunned by the fact that  _ I never updated you about my love life _ in our conversations. So I didn’t get a chance to tell you that we broke up about four months ago.” 

Megan doesn't know what to feel.  _ Am I sad for you 'cause you look hurt? But am I also happy that you're single? I really can't make up my mind.  _

Alan patiently waited for her response as he continued gently stroking her knuckles. "I'm truly sorry to hear that, Alan. Yes, it is unfortunate we never talked about your love life. Probably because…" He finished her sentence. 

" _ You never asked about it. _ ” He said it plainly. She gave out an apologetic smile.  _ I never ask ‘cause deep inside I didn’t want to know how happy you must have been with her.  _ Her mind keeps on hitting her heart with hard truths. “Also, I’m not inclined to share details out of my respect for you, our past, and  _ my feelings for you that never changed. _ ” 

He uttered the words as if in passing as he gestured a yawn. “You know, we have a long flight ahead. Let’s sleep?” Alan offered his shoulder. Her face was so baffled. “Wait, what do you mean?” She wanted answers now. “I mean, Paris is far from Canada. We should rest so we’ll be ready for the convention.” He offered his shoulder once more. 

“ _ Alan, we both know that’s not the answer to my question. _ ” Her voice was now stern. But he kept calm and tried to avoid her inquiry. He extended out his arm over her shoulder and tried to pull her closer to him. 

"Lean on me and I promise to tell you." She looked at him petulantly but rested her boggled mind on his shoulder. He nuzzled on her crown. “ _ I will always love you beyond friendship, beyond romance, and no matter who I am with.  _ I always voice that out, right? So don’t confuse your pretty little mind and let’s just sleep.” She got more comfortable with his words and just nodded beneath his chin. 

“I felt your hurt in your gaze.  _ Don’t even try to deny it. _ We have all weekend to catch up on what happened.  _ So you owe me a talk. _ ” Everything was still vague but she felt like  _ he was still not ready to open up. _ So she just surrendered and cuddled further to his neck. She pulled the airplane blanket on them and felt his smile on her head. “Yes, my queen. Good night, Megan,” And he kissed her forehead. “Good night, Alan.” And the flight was just the start of their unforgettable week. 

* * *

The convention felt like a wind that swiftly passed by. It was such a hectic two-day event. Alan had been in a lot of conventions for his other shows but the energy of LMSR was quite different. Megan also felt the same. Out of all the conventions she has been in, the LMSR was particular to Reign and made her nostalgic for the amazing four years she had on the show. 

Both of them felt overwhelmed by the love and support they had from the fans. But for them to have a panel dedicated to their coupling was pure bliss. Their chemistry was magical, as they both described it. They’ve always attributed it to their natural attraction with one another. And just like what Megan predicted,  _ there was something different happening between them in this convention. _

Both of them were inevitably tactile towards each other especially as they were asked questions that made them reminisce on the good times. She couldn’t help but reach for him in between laughs. He couldn’t help but be protective of her in between swarms of fans. They both couldn’t help but gaze and smile at each other adoringly as if they were the only souls in the room. 

Everyone around them noticed the difference, especially their castmates. The fans were giddy around them and felt the radiating love between them. Their colleagues have seen this before. The wrap party was the best example of the countless Algan moments they’ve noticed.  _ But this LMSR Algan is quite different. Something more real than mere flirtation was displayed by these two.  _

And when the convention ended, it became more evident. Their Reign family decided to have a mini-vacation by staying longer than intended. They both were internally relieved that they will still have time with each other in the City of Love. The cast ultimately decided to have their agendas in-between days of group activities and have a grand dinner on their last night.

They both decided to take on a tour around Paris. Megan already had this tour when she came to the city for the first time. But she wants to personally take Alan to places she discovered on her own through the same tour. 

She also has a hidden agenda.  _ Perhaps a peaceful view will help you open up to me.  _ They were already walking towards Chenonceau when she started talking. 

"Hey, I wanna thank you for finally letting me have what I want." Megan's smile was as bright as the sun hitting the chateau they were approaching. “You mean, this tour? But of course, I’ll accompany you anywhere.” Alan returned the vibrant vibes. “ _ No, Henry. After helping you with that dead duchess, I’m glad to have this chateau as my price.  _ Though you could say it’s about five years delayed. _ ”  _

Alan was flabbergasted. “Oh, right! It is the chateau from  _ Dirty Laundry _ !” Now, he is ecstatic. She was very pleased to see his mood lifted. In his excitement, he took her hand and continued to walk as the chateau’s exemplary garden embraced their vision. “ _ Oh, Catherine. _ You deserve all this and so much more. I don’t get why Henry treated her wife like that.” 

“Because he’s an asshole. Thankfully,  _ you are nothing like him. _ ” She winked at him. “Oh, my Queen, stop patronizing me." He smirked under the sun. "But it's true and I'm not patronizing. Oh, _ can't you take a hint, poor Alan? I'm flirting with you."  _

He stopped on his tracks as their intertwined hands set apart. His stunned face and opened mouth were left behind.  _ Flirting with me? Damn, Megan, my heart might not be ready at the moment.  _ He wanted to be stable for this but she made it difficult for him. " _ When did you decide to be my coquette _ ?" He had to ask. 

She turned to face him and extended her hand. "The moment you _ held my hand today.  _ Now, let's go, your Majesty. My chateau is waiting." 

Hand in hand, they entered the incredible chateau. They explored and marveled at its rich history. They acknowledged their special connection to the place as much as they appreciated playing Catherine and Henry on screen. 

After Chenonceau, they went out for lunch. Across the restaurant was a boutique shop where she bought a lot of vintage trinkets from her last trip. "We need to stop by that shop. I think I don't have enough rings." 

She exaggeratedly looked at her hand which is already studded with rings. He chuckled at her behavior. He took the lovely hand and placed a kiss on it. "If you want to save money and you will allow me,  _ I would love to put another ring on this perfect hand. _ ” She was not ready for that and instantly blushed at his  _ impromptu proposal.  _ But no one can beat her with her wit. 

“Oh, no worries, poor Alan. I married myself.” She pointed at the ring she gifted herself when she was newly divorced. He smiled at it wildly. “Of course, you did.  _ But how about an open marriage, yes? _ You, yourself, and I.” He placed his free hand on his heart. She cackled at his idea. “Wow. So look who’s flirting?” She teased him. 

“That’s still you, my coquette.” He paused for a few seconds before saying anything. “You know what, let’s make it official.” Suddenly, he grabbed his phone then hers. Megan questioningly looked at him. Alan placed both phones in front of them. “There. See? You’re ‘My Coquette’, proof that you’re the flirt and I’m ‘Poor Alan’, proof that I'm your prey.” He replaced their contact names on each other’s phone. 

She incredulously laughed at him. He joined in her joy and kissed her hand once more. To his surprise, she leaned forward and gave him a peck on his cheek. Then, she gently moved to his ear and whispered tantalizingly. "Fine. But I do hope you're ready, poor Alan.  _ You don't know what you've awakened in this coquette _ ." 

She backed up a little so that they were face to face and inches away from each other's lips. Without further ado, she kissed him tenderly at first and without warning invaded his mouth with her tongue. But quickly withdrawn it and gave him one final soft kiss. 

His mind just left his body together with that final kiss. "We should get moving. I might miss some awesome finds from the shop." She innocently spoke to him as if that kiss never happened publicly. 

_ Oh my goodness. How will I fix my pants? _ was all his mind could think of. "Uhmm, yes. But I have to use the restroom first. I hope you don't mind?" Alan embarrassingly stood up and hastily walked away. She just managed a giggle and waited for him patiently. When he returned, he was composed and both paid for their lunch. They left the restaurant, hand in hand, and all smiles. 

They entered the shop and were welcomed with boho vintage vibes. She let go of his hand and immediately went for the accessories area. "I promise you, I won't be that long." Alan just smiled at her obvious excitement. He was left on the vintage label rack, not far away from her. 

Among the hanging clothes, a particular black dress captured his eyes. He took the dress and inspected the label.  _ Chanel. Interesting. I've never seen you in a dress like this. I bet this would look good on you.  _

He was still inspecting the garment when Megan approached him. "I never thought you have an interest in wearing dresses." She grinned at him. "Silly, this is not for me." Then he placed it side by side with her. "I was hoping you could try it on.  _ It has the right amount of decency with a whole lot of fun, just like you. _ " 

She raised an eyebrow and carefully took the dress from him. She inspected it and admired Alan's taste. "Chanel. Interesting. I've never worn a dress like this. Alright, I'll try it on." Alan could not hide his excitement.  _ So, you're a flirt and a mind reader. Amazing.  _ He followed her as she walked towards the dressing room.

He waited by the couch and adoringly looked at their pictures from Chenonceau.  _ You are so beautiful.  _ And it was not long when he verbalized his thoughts as Megan called on him. So he immediately approached her location and opened the curtain. 

The divine image of Megan looking at the mirror, wearing the Chanel Vintage black velvet sleeveless dress with red-gold crusted central buttons that perfectly hugged her every curve, was everything Alan imagined upon discovering the garment. 

"You are so beautiful." That was all it took for her to turn around and kissed him like no one's business. He instinctively closed the curtain behind him as she pulled on his shirt so she could deepen their kiss. 

_ What in the world is going on!?  _ Alan's mind was spinning wild as their tongue battled for dominance. "Megan…" He didn't want to stop but he didn't want to get caught either. She was acting wild and he was not used to her being this aggressive. 

Not that he's complaining, but he seriously didn't know what to do with this side of her. They slowed down to catch their breaths. His hands comfortably rested on her waist. Her hand daintily held on his neck. That was the only time she replied breathily to him. "Yes, Alan?" 

" _ Who are you? _ " was the whisper he could say. " _ Your coquette, _ " was the word she embodied. 

" _ Where have you been all my life?"  _ was for the woman in front of him that very moment. 

" _ Just hiding from reality, _ " was her honest declaration. 

They beamed under their breaths. Just as they were about to kiss again, the sales lady approached the dressing room. "Mademoiselle? Will you be taking the dress?" They suppressed a giggle. "Yes, I'll take this. Can I use a credit card?" 

Alan immediately brought out his card when she mentioned payment. She glared at him. He glared back, turned her around, and gestured for her to give the card to the lady outside. "Thank you. Will you be wearing it already?" The lady asked. 

"No. I will just change. Thank you." Megan replied while Alan hugged her from behind and planted ghost kisses on her shoulder. She closed her eyes when he reached her neck and ears. 

"Do you need help in changing?" She felt his seductive grin. She turned around and stole a sweet kiss. "No need. I can manage on my own, just like paying for my dress. But a stubborn man intervened. As punishment, you better go out now." 

“But I wanted you to have it as a gift from me.” He let out a pout that was so irresistible and asked for one more kiss before he went out. She gave in for one more smooch. After they were done with the shop, they headed for Love Lock Bridge at the Seine river. He held her hand tightly and looked at her with a hint of fear. 

“Is there something wrong?” She asked as they moved forward. “This isn’t a dream, right? We just had a kissing frenzy and it was all real?” He felt something changed within their dynamic but  _ he was quite afraid of the uncertainty it entails. _ She stopped walking and made them a centerpiece in a rather busy bridge. 

"They were all real,  _ real spare moments. _ We are in Paris after all. It's the City of Love." She caressed his face and gave him a peck on the cheek. Her tiptoeing made him chortle at her.

He thought carefully before responding. " _ Real spare moments.  _ Well, that's a good way to keep it grounded to reality. Because _ it feels so good to be pure. _ " It was another hard truth to swallow. But unlike themselves by the ocean who were uncertain of a future, the years have taught their hearts to live in the moment even if the future was still vague. 

That’s why this just kept going for the rest of the week. In between the days of Reign cast group vacation activities, they ran off together. On their own, they explored the city. They dined and wined in amazing restaurants. They admired the beautiful Parisian nights together.

They were unstoppable as they made out in dim lit bars, on the balcony of their hotel rooms, under the French moonlight. All of these happened knowing they may not have this when they return home.  _ No questions were asked. No doubts in their minds.  _

But what truly surprised them was  _ their control to not go all the way _ with their heated encounters. The farthest they got was intimate caresses and kisses of each other’s body, but still fully clothed. Their bodies were exhausted with their constant and sudden ceasing of passion. But their minds were at peace and their hearts were stronger for each other. 

Their last night in Paris finally arrived. They dreaded this night to come but both were excited about their dinner party. They've been  _ just sleeping _ in her hotel room and Alan managed to slip out at sunrise before their other castmate would even notice they  _ just slept in one room.  _

As per Megan's agenda, she was quite unsuccessful. He didn't open as much as she wanted to since  _ there had been less talking between them.  _

_ Tonight is the night we talk. _ She internally pepped talk herself in the mirror. Since she knew that coming back home meant not having what they had here in Paris, she wanted to make him remember the beautiful time they spent together. She was holding a box containing a gift for him,  _ a special bracelet. _

It was a leather braided bracelet with three small custom labeled copper beads. The beads were carved with _LMSR,_ _Paris, Coquette_ respectively _._ She smiled at her creation. "I hope you like it, Alan," She returned it in the box and placed it in her bag. 

At the same time, Alan was standing by his mirror. He knew that once they're back in Canada, they will miss each other again. So he wanted to say what he needed to say before they moved forward.  _ Tonight is the night we talk.  _ He internally reminded himself as he held a box containing another gift for her, _ a special necklace.  _

It was a rose gold compass locket necklace. It was carved with the initial of 'A' inside. "I hope you like it, Megan," He returned it in the box and placed it in his pocket. 

They arrived separately at the restaurant as some of their castmates were already there. "My, oh, my. Well, hello there gorgeous!" Craig welcomed Megan with a warm hug and kiss on her cheek. "Hi, darling. You look good." Her radiant smile was on again. "And you look divine as always." He returned the gorgeous smile. "Speaking of divine, welcome, your Majesty." 

Megan turned around to see Alan behind her. His eyes laid on hers and his hand immediately went to her waist to turn her back around. He gave out a short laugh before addressing back Craig. "Hi, Craig. Always charming as ever." 

"I'm the charming jester of this court. Always in service for my king and queen." Algan laughed at him and he adoringly appreciated their presence. "You know, Megan, our chemistry on screen is fantastic. But you with Alan,  _ Algan is something else. So magical in and out of the camera. _ " 

Alan and Megan looked at each other. They agree with him. "Shall we enter, Majesties?" Craig invited them in and moved towards the entrance as Alan offered his hand to Megan. "You look amazing tonight. Thank you for wearing my gift and elevating it to new heights." Megan just managed a smile and took his hand. She wanted to kiss him but they were already surrounded by everyone they know. So she just pulled him to a whisper. “Thank you for your gift and compliment. I’ll return the favor and  _ elevate you to new heights _ .” She winked at him and let go of his hand to join the rest. 

The dinner went well. Everybody talked with everyone. But both their attentions always fell back to one another. And when it came time to rave on the dance floor, they both knew what to do. They’ve always enjoyed dancing with each other. It’s amazing that after all these years,  _ they never lost their rhythm _ . As soon as T. Swift-song’s intro played, their mood was ignited. Just like how they danced in the wrap party, they embodied the lyrics of the song. 

Drunk in the moment they created, they don’t want to stop. She got lost in his  _ James Dean daydream look in his eye.  _ He wants to be found by those  _ red lips, classic things that she likes.  _ No matter what happened on this trip, even if they went  _ crashing down, they come back every time ‘cause they never go out of style.  _

“It seems  _ we never go out of style _ ,” was the candor they shared from his mouth. “ _ Take me home, _ ” was the desire they discerned from her voice. Their little bubble on the dance floor was popped when their colleagues asked if they will join them bar hopping. 

“I’ll probably head out. Thanks for your invitation.” Alan expressed to Torrance. “I’ll go ahead as well. You guys go enjoy and please be safe.” Megan talked to Rachel. They were all in the hotel before the rest headed out. Alan accompanied Megan to her room. Once inside, they went straight to the balcony and she wasted no time presenting her gift. 

"Alan, I have something for you.  _ Something that will remind you of this trip. _ " She opened the box and wore on him the bracelet. He earnestly smiled as he caressed the three beads. " _ My coquette,  _ this is so sweet. Thank you." He drew her close.

"You know what,  _ great minds think alike _ . I have something for you too. Turn around, dear." She quirked her head in curiosity before turning around. In a few seconds, a necklace laid on her neck. Then he turned her back and was welcomed with the most appreciative smile. "Oh, Alan. It's beautiful."

She embraced him then held on the necklace while he held her by the waist. "Open it." He urged her and rested his forehead on hers. "An 'A'? Why didn't you put your name in it?" 

"Well,  _ I don't own you.  _ Besides, you can let your imagination run wild. A is for amazing," then he kissed her forehead. "A is for ageless," then he placed a peck on her right cheek. "A is for authentic," then on another on her left cheek. "A is for Anne Shirley" then he kissed her nose that made her giggle. 

"And A is for…" He didn't get to finish as she pressed her wanting lips on his. The kiss was tender and supple. "Alan. The Alan that I will take with me wherever I wear this." Megan held his face and they stood as such for what felt like an eternity. What made them move was the cold breeze of the Parisian night.

They went back inside and Alan got comfortable by the window sill. It became his spot for the past few nights.   
  
She sat on the opposite of him with wine in hand. "The moon always looks _so mysterious_. It shines a light on everyone that the night's darkness touches." He grabbed the wine she handed but immediately went back to the moon. " _It must be so lonely_ _up there_ , far from the stars and the world." Then he took a sip in his contemplation. 

"Yes,  _ very mysterious and lonely _ indeed." She was not looking at the moon _ but him _ . She held his hand then looked straight to his eyes. "Alan,  _ what happened to you? _ "

He was taken aback by her question. "What do you mean, Megan?" She moved closer to him and caressed his moonlit bewildered face. " _ I know you  _ and you have not been yourself these past few days." 

He lightly shook his head. "I tell you nothing but you make me shed my layers without hinting a clue.  _ How do you do that? _ " He's amazed at her ability. She gave a comforting smile. " _ I just know.  _ I feel you. I…" She took a deep breath and wanted to be careful with her words. " _ I care for you. _ "

He removed her hand on his face and gently kissed it. "When I and her broke up, honestly  _ I got lost.  _ I thought to myself, I keep on losing wonderful women. _ I must be the problem _ . Maybe I'm meant to be lonely for the rest of my life,  _ just like the moon. _ " 

She was shocked at his vulnerable image at that moment. _Oh, poor Alan. So that's why you look at the moon differently. Your loneliness_ _reflects its beauty every night I'm with you._ She contemplated and finally understood.

"She must be one of a kind for you to realize that." She didn't know if that was the right response but she didn't know any better. " _ You both are.  _ I guess, my timing is off. In our case,  _ you were not ready.  _ In my case with her,  _ I wasn't enough. _ " 

_ What a revelation. _ She thought hard and decided not to press on to the details but help him heal. "That doesn't mean you are not enough for anyone.  _ I am here. You are enough for me _ ." She never left his eyes.

"And when we go home,  _ where will you be? Will I still be enough for you? _ " She didn't expect his question and didn't know what to answer. They were in a foreign land and everything that happened here was a pure fantasy that came to life. But they both knew bringing this back home will entail the complications they've been avoiding for years. 

That time around, _ she was ready for him. But obviously, he was not.  _ He needed to find himself again and she was there to start his journey. "Honestly, Alan, _ does that matter now? _ "

She moved inches away from his face. "The most certain thing that we could hold on to is _tonight_. Just like our moment by the ocean, the future is still vague. But look at where we are now. _We are together at this moment, despite the years_ _away from each other._ This may only last for tonight, but _it will be enough."_

She placed her two hands to hold on to his face and look deep into his soul. " _ Let your inhibitions go. Let me heal you."  _ Without another second, she kissed him with all the passion and tenderness one can give to a broken soul. Their kiss slowly deepened as both stood up and started moving towards the bed. 

He laid her with the utmost care and never broke what they started. He was towering her but not close enough for her. She was pulling him down by his shirt while he did his best not to fall on her. Then he slowed their already frantic pace as he might not hold it back any longer. 

" _My dear_ , _please_. If we don't stop now, I might not be able to control myself." He was almost out of breath and his euphoria was very evident. She promptly sat up to be near him again. " _Then, don't stop. Tonight, I'm ready to go all the way_ _with you. Please, let me show you how much you mean to me._ " 

Their lips connected once more. This time, they were hungry for each other. But it seemed she was hungrier as she pulled him hard and made him turn to sit on the bed. He was shocked but his mind couldn't comprehend that while she was sitting on his lap, legs apart, torridly kissing him. 

She finally got his shirt out as he started to unbutton his 'gift'. He felt the cool wind on his naked chest as she felt the heat on every kiss per button opened. He finally released her from her dress. She was now left with her two-pieced, black laced lingerie and was still on top of him. 

He found her lips again, slowly stood up, and carried her. They turned in sweet rhythm and fell on their heavenly bed. He continued his journey from those red lips to her inviting neck, and finally, her succulent breasts. He freed them from their constraints and hungrily devoured them. 

Her senses heightened with every stroke his fiery tongue did on her peaks. She pleadingly wished for him to go down on her faster as she might have lost her control with his every touch. When he finally reached her lower half, he left tender kisses on her inner thighs until he was fully standing, enough for him to take off his pants and underwear. 

She looked at his nakedness with pure lust in her eyes and licked her lips impulsively. That small gesture took him to another level of heaven and immediately removed her last garment. With her parted legs, he placed himself in her center. Their parts were just barely touching but it was enough to elicit a moan from both souls. 

"You are so beautiful" was his prayer to the goddess that mends his broken spirit. From her foot and back to her neck, he adored her every curve by replacing air with his lips. When he found her lips again, his hands finally reached for her center. 

Their tongue gloriously played with one another as he gently toyed her lovebud with his finger. But she needed more and as if he read her mind, he inserted two fingers. He pumped those expert fingers in her while kneading one of her breasts and consuming her mouth. 

She was becoming breathless and he could feel her walls quivering for a release. She elicited all the moans she could manage within his mouth. "Please, I'm almost there.  _ Don't stop. _ " His goddess begged and whispered his name. He didn't want to stop either but to truly bring home his goddess to her deserved heaven, he acted fast. 

In one swift motion, he removed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth at her sweet spot. He went down on her and let the heavens fall upon them. She was panting and could not grasp what was happening. 

"Oh my god," was all they heard then the next second, she exploded in his mouth. He collected every ounce of reward from his tongue's hard work. She was still heavily breathing and shaking from the aftermath of her climax. 

He tried to calm her down by letting her taste her sweet juices and led her to the center of the bed. It didn't take long for him to position himself in the middle of her parted legs.

"No.  _ I'll take care of you. _ " She's in control now. With a devilish smile, she hooked her legs around his waist and pulled him for a kiss. But with all her might pushed him to a turn until she was back on top of him. 

Her sweet torture began from nibbling his ear then his mouth. She stayed on his lips for what seems like a lifetime while her dainty hand immediately reached for his manhood and glided up and down in its own slick. Her kisses eventually went down as his member anticipated for her mouth. She finally reached her destination. 

He was in pure ecstasy as she licked and sucked the hell out of him. He was helpless and all he could do was moan her name in mercy. "Please, if you don't stop, I might return the favor and explode in your mouth."

Without any warning, she moved on top of him and sheathed his shaft in one smooth movement. Being wet from her climax, it was as pleasurable as it could get. He was immediately so deep in her and both moaned heedlessly. 

She started to move and guided his hands on her body. His surroundings slowed down.  _ You are marvelous. You are my queen. Tonight, You are my everything.  _ His mind was shouting these words as they engaged in the throes of passion. He wanted to be so close to her. So, he sat upright and met her needs in that position.

Their rhythm was incomparable so when he flipped her back to the mattress, nothing was missed as he was now on top. He thrust into her at their own natural pace and her surroundings slowed down. _You are magnificent. You are my king. Tonight, you are my everything._ Her mind was shouting these words as they almost unraveled in their apex. 

"Oh my goodness, I'm so close." He felt himself twitching inside of her. He closed his eyes to concentrate but she bit his lips while kissing. " _ Look at me and tell me what you want _ .  _ Tonight, I'm yours. _ " He became frantic to her words. He thrust faster, harder, and deeper. They were both panting and nearing their desire point. They never stopped consummating their heavenly bodies and moaning to their hearts' content.

" _ I want you to come with me. I'm yours. I'm all yours. I…"  _ With one last thrust, they reached their climax together. The whole room felt the vibration and got intoxicated in the smell of their sex,  _ the very first time they ever acted on their intimate connection.  _

"...love you, Megan." He managed to say this in-between breath before he slipped out of her and laid beside her. He had no more control of what came out of his mouth or what came over his mind. He still didn't mind her silence to his well-known truth. All that mattered to them was the eternal bliss for  _ going all the way _ in their last night in the City of Love. 

She made herself comfortable in his arm. Instead of giving words for his proclamation, she showed him what she felt. Megan kissed Alan once more and made him feel that  _ he is enough. _ " _ Thank you for tonight, my dear. _ You always know what to do with my weary mind." Then he respectfully kissed her forehead and tucked her closer in his embrace. 

"You're welcome. Thank you for opening up to me.  _ I feel honored you confided with me _ ." One last tender kiss full of love sealed their last night in Paris. Then, she turned the lights down low. When she was sure that he was asleep, she whispered to his heart where her face rest. "I love you too, Alan. Please come back to me when you find yourself again ' _ cause I think I’m ready for you now. _ " 

**_Are we okay? Yup. We'll be fine. So sorry for the late update. It has been a crazy month. See you in the next chapter! All my love, xoxo E.R.M._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 8: Knockin' on Our Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still recall the first time I saw you  
> I was so nervous to talk  
> Happened so fast, went from so lonely to  
> Falling asleep in your arms  
> I used to be afraid to fall in love  
> My past relationship was a disaster  
> But now I don't care  
> 'Cause you took my scars, bruises, and broken heart
> 
> Showed Me How to Heal by Dayon  
> Numbed all the pain  
> Showed me how to heal  
> And now I don't feel broken anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own these wonderful people. These are fictional entities with their own lives. My utmost respect for the real people who inspired the characters' existence. So rated M is imposed on the first half of the chapter. If you're not into that, skip it. Enjoy!

_Chapter 8: Knockin' on Our Door_

"That was quite a night." Megan finally spoke after a long pause from their talk. They didn't have to detail the last night in Paris for they knew how much they craved for each other's touch. They didn't want to ignite their longing any further. They just let the memory run in their minds like wildfire. 

"Yeah, quite a night." Alan reciprocated. He was truly grateful they went all the way, even just once. The whole night was a turning point in their relationship. It taught them that should they decide to be together, it is worth every try. It showed them that their passion for each other will never fade despite the years apart. It made them grasp their strength 

at their own time as they let whatever comes after transpire. 

She smiled at him on the screen then earnestly looked at her necklace, a compass that bears his initial 'A'. He looked back at her as his hand spontaneously played with the copper beads on his black leather bracelet, engraved with ‘Coquette’. "If this was a normal date, this is the time we go out of this restaurant and take you home.” He ceased their reverie. 

“ _Which home?”_ She just loved joshing him. “ _Where do you prefer?”_ He was not backing down. _“Wherever you are.”_ And that’s how she won him over. Her seductive, witty, sense of humor was one of the many characteristics that kept him wanting to be with her all the time. 

"You don't know when to stop, do you?" Alan was starting to clean up his table. "To stop what?" Megan was doing the same. " _Being so insanely alluring without even trying. Do you even know what you're doing to me?_ " She just shrugged her shoulders at him. 

He paused and looked straight to the camera. "When the right opportunity to completely together come, _I'm going to ravish you and make you forget your name._ " His words brought icy chills to her spine. Her state of shock registered to him as an invitation to go further. "And in case you might fall asleep due to _our activities,_ I will wake you up _the way I woke you up in Paris_." 

That completely halted her from whatever she was doing. A lump in her throat instantly formed that made her swallow hard before addressing his enticing plans. "Oh, _I would very like that._ "

"I know. That's why I opened it up so _you could dream about it tonight_ ." He winked at her as he finished clearing his table. "Wow, so that's your plan? Leave me hanging with my thoughts?" He laughed at her dismay. "Why? _Are your thoughts that dangerous_?" 

It's her turn now to look at the camera. " _What do you think?_ " The most tempting smile followed. Alan widely grinned at her but simply said "I think we should call it a night? Food coma is kicking in." He let out an exalted yawn. 

Megan got so confused. _What?_ _Aren't we just getting started? Is this how our virtual date will end?_ But she simply surrendered. "Oh okay, I understand. I had fun tonight, my love. Thank you. I love you, Alan." She gave out a half-confused, half-endearing smile. 

"I had a lot of fun too, babe. We should have more of this. I love you so much, my beautiful Megan. Goodnight!" He sent a flying kiss before pressing 'End Call'. 

Megan was looking lost at her laptop. "That's it? How anticlimactic was that?" She couldn't hide her frustration. She wasn't expecting that kind of ending to that seemingly wonderful date. She disappointingly cleaned the leftovers of that dinner. When she returned to her room, she laid down on her bed, blankly staring at the ceiling with an unexplainable exasperation. 

_We were just starting to have a nice flirtatious conversation. How did it derailed to this emptiness I feel? I wanted more of you, Alan. Why leave me hanging like this?_ Her heavy sigh could probably bore a hole in that ceiling. 

But of course, Alan already pictured that scenario. Whatever was happening to her that moment, he provoked it to happen. He sat at the edge of the bed and was looking at a picture of her on his phone. _I know you. You must be frustrated. One of the things you hate the most is being unsatisfied._ He was now waiting for her to call. True enough, his phone rang. He chuckled to his victory

"Babe? You miss me already?" His smile was from ear to ear. "Uhmm, well, you could probably say that." She didn't know why she suddenly called, _why she wanted more of him that instant._

"I miss you too, my love. I guess our dinner date was not enough, I assume?" She incessantly nodded at him even if he didn't see her. "Yes, it was cut short. But you said you're already sleepy so I just called to say goodnight while you lay in bed. You are in bed already, right? Were you about to sleep? Oh no, I'm sorry if I interrupted. I guess I should hang up on this call. I'm..." 

He let out an adorable giggle that made her stop her sentence "Oh wow, babe. When will you tell me you're a rapper?" Now, they both laughed in the call. But before she could answer, he continued. "My love, you will never be an interruption. Now tell me, _what's the real reason why you called?_ By the tone of that rap _, you don't just want to say goodnight._ "

He knew why she called. _But he wanted to hear what he made her feel._ "Coming from what we were talking about before we hung up our FaceTime, _I wanted more of you…"_ Her last sentence was a very faint whisper but he heard it all. "Oh, what made you feel that?" He tried his best not to laugh at his ridiculous question. He likes teasing her beyond comprehension would permit. 

She sat upright and rested her body on the headboard of her bed as he did the same at his end. "Here you are with your silly questions. After you let me entertain the thought that _you will wake me up the way you did in Paris, what do you expect I'll feel?_ " She was not mad but her voice was not playing around either.

He was not fazed and goaded her further. "What did I expect? Hmmm, let me see… Oh, I expected you'll react that way 'cause I left you hanging. I expect that you will want to act on your frustration as I anticipated your call. _I expected that you would want me as much as I want you now._ " His voice was deep and sexy as hell. 

She managed to make a quiet gasp and a "Wow" over the phone. "So you did push through with your plan and this to happen? How sure were you that I would call you after that?" She was so amused. _He knows her very well._

"Because you are unsatisfied after that conversation. _I know you, my Queen. You hate undesirable endings. So let this King be of service to you. What is it that you truly want?"_

With those words in the sexiest voice he could muster, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She inhaled to take in the memory of _how he woke her up in Paris._ Her hand from the side of her neck slithered down in between her breasts, then her stomach, and finally at the hem of her dress. " _I want you here with me…_ " was like a purr to his ear.

Still, with closed eyes, she gathered the hem in her hand and lifted it. In a split second, her hand slipped in her bottom lingerie. She was wet already and the most tantalizing moan came out of her mouth. And that's all it took for his member to stand in attention on the other end of the line. 

"Where, my love _? Take me where you are now._ " He was undoing his pants frantically as he heard another moan coming from her. His hand finally stroked his throbbing anticipation as her hand did the same on herself. 

" _I'm in our little heaven, between the legs you love so much._ " _Oh my, those legs are my stairway to heaven and your center is the pure zenith._ It was his time to moan with her words. His strokes were gentle and her fingers were delicate. They played with themselves, embraced by the moment of that Parisian morning, and the prospect of doing it again.

"I love how your body wriggles with my every touch. I love how I shower your glorious form with warm kisses. I love it when you buck up to me perfectly as my mouth arrives at its destination _. Oh, how much I love to eat you and wake you up in the best way possible."_ His every sentence was rewarded with her moan from the sensations their hands had created for their bodies. 

It was such a good idea that both of them were in AirPods before being immersed in that sexual call. Her free hand was roaming around her marvelous physique as his other hand was holding tightly on his sheets. 

"Oh, I love how your tongue masterfully plays with my center. With your every lick, I go over the moon. With every suck, I go to my wits’ end. With every enter of those fingers, I go to the edge of no return." _Oh yes, that_ _tongue_ _is everything._ She enacted on her words, made her fingers his tongue. 

She was a poet of decadence. She was her muse in their poem. _He always loved the way she owned her sexuality_. He would love to see her now but her voice and her words are more than enough for him. 

He stroked a little faster now as her words made his mind crazy and couldn't help but tell her what he'll do to her. "Oh, you'd be so wet and I will not stop eating you until you come in my mouth. I will swallow your sweet juices and suck you like there's no tomorrow. Then with your eyes locked to mine, I will enter you and make you feel euphoric within your walls. I will adore your neck and kiss those lips endlessly as I plunge into you in our rhythm."

"Yes please…" was her plea as her fingers did exactly what he would do to her. "Oh, my love…" was his promise to fulfill all that he said as his hand grasped himself tighter. Frantically, they felt themselves unraveling with their movements as the image of his intentions played in their minds over and over again. Their moans filled their rooms while wishing their mouths covered each other to quiet down a bit. 

But heaven was so near and no one could stop them now. Though far apart, they felt each other's energy and lust coming through the phone line. "I'm so near, my love." She was gasping for air as she vigorously flicked her lovebud. "I'm so close too, babe. _Please come with me_." He was becoming breathless as his pumps became more intense. Almost at the edge of glory, their bodies bucked up. Finally, as they reach their climax, their words become one. "Yes, yes, YES!… I love you... so much…" 

They both opened their eyes and entertained the hazy vision. They were panting as their mind was blown with their sex-scent-filled rooms. With their elated smiles, they stared at their ceilings as they regulated their breathing to normal. They were still in the call but he broke their moment of after-sex peace. 

"Oh, how lovely it will be to see you right now." His wishful thinking preceded him but the sudden notification of a dropped call made him sit up straight. But to his relief, it was replaced by an incoming FaceTime. 

"Your wish is my command, my King." Her flushed face and euphoric smile welcomed his very much the same state. "You looked flushed, babe." She snickered a bit. "Yes, flushed and _highly satisfied_. Thank you for indulging me."

He widely grinned at her. "Anything for you, my Queen. But you should give yourself credit as well. I mean, that hand deserves applause for _fulfilling its duties._ Your voice and words were _the carriages of this King to heaven_. So well done, your Majesty." He tilted his head to a bow. She giggled at his antics and accepted his praise. Suddenly, he moved close to his camera.

"Hmm, but it seems you're fully clothed. Too excited for the action and not removed that dress?" He still teased her. "Well, I might be fully clothed up here, but _I wouldn't say the same down there._ " She winked at her man. 

His amused reaction was life to her. "Always a coquette, aren't you?" She enticed him further. "With a good looking specimen like you, I can't help but be one."

Alan smiled at her fondly. "That's good to know. _Don't ever change, my love_ . _Keep doing you._ Not for me, not for anyone. But simply, _just for you._ I love every bit of you, Megan." 

"And the same goes to you, babe. _Never stop believing in yourself. Be the soft riot that you are and be unapologetic about it._ I love that about you, Alan." Megan's care exudes on the screen. 

He nodded and gave themselves time to appreciate the blessings on their phones at that moment. She finally spoke after a few seconds. "I think it is a perfect time now to bid goodnight. We still need a shower." She sat up by the edge of the bed. 

"Yeah, and I hope to take a shower with you soon," as he sat up as well and grabbed the nearest towel. "We'll all have that and more when the opportunity comes. For now, _it's great to be satisfied with your love in all means possible."_ Her comforting words made him eager and patient at the same time. 

"You truly bring out the best in me, Megan. I love you so much. Hope to be with you soon." An exaggerated smooch sound followed. She giggled before saying goodnight. "I love you too, Alan. Goodnight, my love." She copied his antics before ending the call. With contented hearts, they both went for a shower, happily hummed as they cleaned their satiated bodies. 

* * *

The pandemic still loomed around as the months passed by. But even if that's the case, their relationship just became stronger than ever. 

Their virtual dates were always interesting and phenomenal to do. Their grocery shopping dates were still as romantic as their first one. Their daily lives were quite adjusted to the new normal. 

The Van Sprangs virtually joined the Follows in some online yoga and dancing sessions. Their mums even became online buddies because of this. Alan was having dessert classes with Megan and Logan still laughed at his dad. Megan's children had virtual drinking sessions with the couple. They fully embraced everything new that transpired.

As for their work, they were both lucky to still book jobs online as they participate in virtual conventions. They both loved talking to their fans. But they were being discreet to the public about their relationship. 

Except for this one time. Alan was smitten with his babe that sometimes without him noticing, she is all he would talk about. She laughed at him while she was watching that convention and reminded him of discretion when she had a chance to call him. Megan was doing a better job than he was.

Now, the news was out that their country is finally opening up again as Canada slowly flattens the curve. This was the topic of the couple’s video call at that moment. 

“Since the country is opening up, my manager called in for a job. She made sure that I was negative for the virus before accepting the audition schedule. Now, I wonder how our work situation will be.” Alan was fixing his clothes while talking to his love. Megan was grateful that he is healthy and was charmed by his apparent domesticated image. 

"Oh my love, that's good to hear. But I have to confess, you look cute folding those clothes. Stay-at-home Alan suits you. Could you fold my clothes next?" She jokingly remarked. "My services come at a hefty price. _Are you willing to pay?_ " He tittered at her.

"Sure. Your timing is fantastic. I also got a call to direct a movie. I'll pay you with that paycheck." They both laughed. Then her attention went back to the paper she was holding. 

"I'm anticipating the level of difficulty this pandemic has brought on our jobs. But I do hope we'll still be safe working in the new normal." He nodded in her hope and considerately looked at her reading. 

"Is that the movie script?" He had to ask. "Yes. They sent it to me this morning." Alan was mesmerized by her focus and dedication on her work. "You know, _I’m one of the unfortunate ones who have not been directed by the amazing Megan Follows._ ” His smile was timid as he put his head down and continued his task. Megan was touched by his admiration of her craft. 

“At least not yet, my love. For sure, the future will give us that treasured project. It will be an honor to direct a talented actor like you." He blushed at her statement. "I hope that day will come soon. If the movie offered to me will need my-wife role, please audition. _I just want to get married to you again._ " 

Her cheeks were tinted at the prospects that made her imagination run wild. " _Why not just marry me in real life?_ You know I hate auditions." Megan made it seem she was talking to herself as her eyes were glued on the script while she uttered the question. But Alan heard it all.

_Woah. Was that an afterthought or did I just get permission to marry you?_ His heart was raised with his idea. "Oh. Well… You know what, _I think I just might._ " He chuckled to mask that he meant every single word. He doesn't want to scare her into marriage even if they were just goofing around. 

"Then do that. You know I'll say yes _if the ring fits._ " She chuckled back to mask that she wanted to be with him in marriage. A part of her may be scared since her past marriage didn't end well. But as her mother pointed out, _he is different. He is worth the chance for her to be happy again._ She was melded in her reverie. 

"Again, if you agree on an open marriage, I'd gladly ask for your hand. You don't have to divorce yourself. You've been through that and _I won't let you get through that ever again._ " If smiles could hug, that was what he gave her. His intentions were security blankets she never thought she needed. 

Megan was in awe of their love that all she could do at that moment was declare it some more. "I love you so much. I'm going crazy for you." Alan's precious pearls showed up in no time. "Just now you're going crazy? I think you're a little behind. I've been crazy for you for years. Keep up, Megan." Ridiculous connotations followed by their laughter kept their relationship alive. "But don't worry, my love. I'd still love you even if you're a late bloomer." And endearing promises were bridges to forever bliss. 

An alarm clicked off that interrupted their call. "Oh, that reminds me. I have a surprise for you. But you will get it later. Oh, look at the time. I was baking something. I'll call you later okay? Love you." 

Alan quirked at the camera. " _I will get it later?_ Oh. Okay." He gave out a questioning smile. Then, she waved bye and ended the call. 

_Hmmm, a surprise? For what?_ He suddenly looked at the date on his phone. _WAIT A SECOND._ His mind suddenly panicked upon realizing the date. He rapidly finished his task. Afterward, he immediately picked up _his guitar and went looking for copper wire._

* * *

Now that people could freely go out and about with safety protocols observance, Megan decided to surprise Alan with a visit. And the timing was just the best since that day was their eighth month as a couple. They don’t celebrate monthly but having the opportunity that they could freely be together by choice and not over obligation, coinciding a milestone in their relationship, was something to celebrate about. 

She prepared the blueberry pie that she baked, together with disposable utensils and plates, and placed it in the box. She wore her red padded jacket with matching red long sleeves fingerless gloved top since it was quite chilly outside. She folded her lab result and placed it in her pocket. She looked at the mirror and combed a little. 

“I’m so excited to be with you.” She talked to the mirror that reflected the teddy bear he won for her from the arcade years ago. Her heart was full of happiness and content that her smile beamed out of her mask. 

Megan said her goodbyes to her family and went on her way. She was just going to walk to his house. All these months couped up in their houses and were not allowed to go out freely made a five-minute-walking distance into miles and miles away. 

Now, she could hang out with him without any guilt as she also tested negative for the virus. The cold afternoon breeze tickled on her skin as she grew closer to his porch. Upon appearing by his door, she suddenly became nervous.

_Why do I feel like seeing you again for the first time? These jitters are so misplaced and feel so elementary. How do you always make me feel this way?_ She stood still by his door. Before she could move another inch, his singing voice filled her ears along with fantastic guitar playing. 

_Oh wow. Here I thought I'm the one to surprise you._ She became giddier behind her mask. As much as she doesn't want to interrupt him singing, she wanted to be with him now. She picked up her phone and called him. 

She heard him stopped. "Hello, babe. I've been waiting for your surprise. Did you send it through delivery?" She did her best to suppress her laugh. "Yes. I already sent it. _I believe it's already there._ " 

Alan looked at his phone. There was something different with the sound output of her call. _There must be an echo or something._ "Uhmm, but I haven't heard any door…" 

To finish his sentence, she finally rang his doorbell. "Oh, there's someone at the door. Your timing is impeccable. How did you..." Still, on his phone, he was walking towards the door when he talked. As he opened the door, he lost his words and she was there to rescue him.

She took off her mask. "Get here? I walked. Hi babe. Surprise!" His open-mouthed, reddened face was the reaction that she was expecting. “Megan? Babe! You’re here!” Alan’s voice was so excited that he immediately moved two steps forward without thinking. Although, Megan was more alert and stepped two steps behind. 

“Yes, my love. I’m here and you need to calm down. Breathe. Take this dessert to the kitchen then come back and spray me that disinfectant so I could get in. You got that?” His mind was fogged because he was just overjoyed by her visit. Nevertheless, he nodded and took the dessert. He immediately went back and sprayed her hands then disinfected her shoes. She removed them and finally went inside. 

Megan maintained their distance as Alan admired her presence. Their eyes sparkled like twinkling stars. And before she forgot, Megan handed her lab results. “I got that today. That’s my third surprise.” He opened the paper and relief was painted across his face. “You also tested negative. Oh, babe, this is good news! That means we could hug and kiss?” 

Megan downheartedly smiled at him. “Yes, in a rational sense, we could. _But we shouldn’t_. It’s still too risky to be doing that. But at least now, we could ‘social distancingly’ hangout in person and not just in the grocery anymore.” She gave out her best answer. His eyes couldn’t hide the pang of longing for her. He craved her everything but she got a point. Her presence was enough for him to go crazy already. “Oh well, at least now I can cherish your beautiful face in person. I’m already grateful for that.” 

They started to move towards his kitchen. “But you almost made my heart stop. A heads up would have been nice. I look so unprepared for you.” They sat separately on each end of his counter. “But that wouldn’t be a surprise, would it?” Megan was already preparing the pie as Alan placed disposable cups for their drinks. “And besides, you look gorgeous in that white tee. Don’t sell yourself short.” She encouraged him to start eating. 

“Fine. You got me. Thank you so much for coming over. I miss and love you so much.” He pouted before taking a bite. Before she could reply, the flavors of her pie exploded in his mouth. “Damn. This is the best pie I have ever tasted. But why blueberry, babe?” He literally devoured the dessert. “‘Cause you burned yours on our first virtual date. I just wanted you to taste what an edible pie should taste like” She mocked him endlessly.

“Wow, the humility is out of the door. But if that is what all it takes for me to eat perfection coming from you, by all means, your mocking is very much welcomed.” He said as he took the last bite. Megan let out her last surprise before taking her last bite. “Happy eighth month, babe. I’m glad you love my humble pie.” 

Oh, how he wanted to kiss her right there on that counter. God knows what kind of restraints he had placed in himself that very moment. “I’m glad you acknowledged it even if we don’t have monthly celebrations. Happy eighth month, my love. Here's to more months and more moments together." They let their cups clinked and it felt good to at least see without a screen between them. 

After a few talks and laughs, he led them to the living room. They sat on the couch, still maintaining the proper distance even if they were the only ones around. _They are in love_ . _But they are also responsible beings. No one could question those facts._

And to add a little more romance within protocols, he gave her a disposable glove so that they could still hold hands at arms' length. Their fingers danced around and intertwined playfully as they engaged in an in-depth conversation about their relationship. 

They naturally landed on _whatever happened on their time from Paris up to the moment they found their respective scripts of Reign in quarantine._ In their eight months together, they have never addressed that period. 

"I think we never discussed it fully 'cause we both know it was better to talk about it in person. I mean, it was such a confusing time _._ " Alan looked at her fingers. Megan looked at him. 

"I guess we had a terrible misunderstanding. I told you in Paris that I will help you heal…" She started. 

"...and you did. You healed me in Paris and _the moment you let me be yours finally_." He finished that sentence. 

"I know. I’m sorry for the gap that transpired. Because once we got home from LMSR, I thought the best way for you to find yourself was…" She was looking for the right words. 

"...to let communications die out?" His look at her was very telling. 

She reiterated her next statement. "No. It was not my intention. But unfortunately, that still happened. I was hoping you'll have a self-discovery..." Their conversation was starting to get heated because it was such a vague era coming from what happened in Paris. 

"...and distanced yourself from me?” Alan kept filling up her long pauses. “ _For some reason, we just stopped talking_ . I wish I could say that our schedules were the only ones to blame. But it felt like _you didn't want to talk to me anymore_ . I thought _you got tired of me and gave up on me altogether._ What happened there, love?” Alan drew hurt all over his face as he reminisced on those moments of isolation but held on to her hand tighter to encourage her to talk.

Megan never wanted to hurt him. He was not alone in that journey. She felt that she was slipping away from the strength she built around him in Paris the moment they landed back in Canada. As she shared with her mother from months ago, she was scared of everything they have together. But what she didn’t disclose was her fear of letting him know that she already loves him. 

“ _I will never get tired of you_ . I hid the truth ‘cause I got scared. I was afraid I’d scare you off with my love like what I think I did to them. _That’s why I said those words while you were asleep and just hoped that you’d come back to me even if I messed up_." She deeply sighed and continued.

"That's why you only heard me say it for the first time with that Ed Sheeran song and virtually. _I only let you hear that I love you know I could finally live up to my words._ You deserve at least that. I’m sorry that my fear hurt you in any way.” Her apologetic look left his heart in shambles.

"Wait, what? You've told me you love in my sleep? In Paris?" His voice was in disbelief. All she could do was nod and look at their intertwined hands. 

_Oh, Megan. You have shared with me this fear but never did you explain where it was coming from. Now, I understand. If I could just hug you right now and assure you that I'm the right choice._

"Oh, my love. Don't be sorry about your fear. We all go through that. And now that vague gap is clearer and makes sense." He shook his head in her revelation.

"And please, you didn't scare them with your love. They were simply not worthy of the love you could give. _Never second guess your heart. It is never wrong._ Can I prove that to you? _Let me show you_." His words assured her she made the right choice. She nodded and he let her hand go. He removed his glove and picked up his guitar. 

Without further ado, he immediately plucked the intro and started singing _More Than Words by Extreme_

_~Saying I love you_

_Is not the words I want to hear from you_

_It's not that I want you_

_Not to say, but if you only knew~_

He searched for her soul. 

_~How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

_More than words is all you have to do to make it real. Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_'Cause I'd already know~_

He found her heart. 

_~What would you do if my heart was torn in two_

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say if I took those words away_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying I love you~_

Her tears were already welling within her lids. He smiled but he was not done. He placed his guitar down and wore his gloves. Then he continued singing while holding her hand. 

_~Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand_

_All you have to do is close your eyes_

_And just reach out your hands and touch me_

_Hold me close don't ever let me go_

_More than words is all I ever needed you to show_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_'Cause I'd already know~_

Her tears finally made their way out of her eyes. He tried to hold back. But seeing her that way, his strength betrayed him. The overwhelming love in the room was embracing their vulnerability. At eight months into a relationship, they've been loving each other beyond that duration. 

She was more than enough for him. He sniffled while he confessed everything his heart wanted to declare.

"Your love… is everything I needed to find myself. You are not obliged to say you love me. In your way, you healed me and made me feel loved. Even if I did feel left out at a point, I had something to hold on to. _I have you in my heart._ Not even circumstances or a pandemic can take that from me. _We belong to each other._ We could get lost multiple times but we _always find our way back to each other."_

He moved to get a box of tissue for them and took out something from his pocket. Megan's eyes widened upon seeing a ring on his hand. 

"Don't worry. I'm not going to propose. At least not yet," She sniffled and sniggered to his sentiment. He finally showed her what he made. "But I will promise you one thing asides marriage." 

He pointed at her necklace. "That compass will always lead you to me. Whenever you feel lost, you will find me." Now, he held a copper wire ring he made with the infinity symbol. "And this is just number '8' on a ring for our eighth-month mark." He tried his best to hide his laughter but he cracked then she joined him. 

"Wow, I thought that meant something deeper. Thanks?" She remarked within her giggles that made the after-cry stuffy nose worse. When their laughter settled down, he finally told her what that meant. "I'm just joshing you, my love. This infinity ring is my promise _you will always have me forever,_ no matter what happens in our romantic relationship. _You will never lose me_." 

Alan sprayed alcohol on the ring _before handing_ it to her. Megan widely grinned at him and placed the ring on her finger. "Did you make this? The craftsmanship is commendable." 

"I did. It's quite last minute but it looks like years of hard work and patience, _just like us._ " He looked at her dotingly. She was proud of him. "I love you so much, Alan. I'm so excited for what our future holds." 

"I love you with all my heart, Megan. I told you, this pandemic got nothing on us." They looked at each other and their mind was shouting to break the protocol. Their hands were still in place but their bodies were slowly shifting closer to each other. 

"Mumzy?!" Logan exclaimed at the other end of the room. The couple drew a deep sigh. _Thank goodness_ was their minds' unified thought. She was internally thankful they did not break protocol. He was internally thankful his son didn't catch them in a compromised situation. 

Megan stayed for dinner and loved every minute she spent with his family. They all observed social distancing and proper hygiene. She was glad to see his mum happily chatting about her mum and how they bonded online over yoga and Algan. If the Algan fandom has presidents, that would be their mums. 

"We never thought that our children's love affair will make us younger than ever. Thank you so much, Megan, for making my son the happiest man in quarantine." Alan turned red with his mum's insights. Megan and Logan laughed at him. "And perhaps make him happier for the rest of his life? Oh, I would love to officiate at your wedding!" 

Alan was thankful that his sweetheart was a good sport so he did his best to divert the attention from the topic. "Woah, mum. Take a chill pill." He mouthed 'sorry' to his girlfriend. Megan was quite amused by his mum and happily acknowledged her plans. "Don't worry, Maxine. _We'll get there when we get there,_ " and she smiled at the Van Sprangs. 

The rest of the evening went on smoothly until it was time to say goodbye. Alan insisted that he will walk Megan home. She said her goodbyes to his mum and son and waited on the front porch. 

The door was made of glass that perfectly framed Megan as a vision in the red outside. Alan did not waste his chance to capture it. He tapped on the glass for her to look his way for a selfie. She laughed at first but made a quirky pose. Alan lovingly looked at her direction through the lens and clicked on capture. 

They both wore their masks and gloves and went on their way. He held her hand securely while maintaining a proper distance. The whole walk was silent but no words could express the joy their hearts felt. When they finally arrived at her house, she faced him and held on to both his hands. 

"Eight months and a hell lot of complications in, you're still in love with me? What did I do to deserve you?" She asked. 

" _You made me yours. You allowed yourself to be loved. You let me love you without your doubts clouding your beautiful mind."_ He answered willingly. 

They rested on each other's forehead. "Eight months in and you are still with me. What did I do to have your love?" It's his time to ask the question.

" _You made me love you, my sweet riot. You lost and found yourself by giving your trust to me. You made me live and love myself by letting me choose you as my happiness. I love you, Alan, because you deserve my love and so much more."_ Her words music to his ears. 

Then their eyes were locked with each other as they held their hands tighter. Alan knew exactly what to do. With their mask still intact, he maintained the distance between their bodies except for their faces. His mask kissed her mask. It was a brief moment but they felt their love in that unique kiss. 

"I love you so much Megan," His soul was piercing hers and promised what they both wanted for the future. His mind finished his sentence. _I love you and we belong to each other. Now, I am certain. My forever is wherever you are. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I hope you say yes._

**_Waaaaaaaaa. My heart! Thank you for your love and support for this story. Three chapters left. I hope I made you happy :)_ **


	11. Chapter 9: Teddy Bear's Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess before I met ya  
> I didn't know better  
> You swept in out of nowhere  
> When I thought I'd never go there  
> And you set the bar for this stubborn heart  
> And when you met my family, everybody knew that you had me wrapped  
> I ain't ever loved no one like that  
> And when I said I loved ya, I didn't care if you said it back  
> I ain't ever loved no one like that
> 
> I Ain't Ever Loved No One by Donovan Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are fictional. Don't dwell on them too much. But enjoy the comfort and warm fuzzy feels of all forms of love. This is a tear-jerker. Prepare your tissues.

_Chapter 9: Teddy Bear's Permission_

Within two months, the whole world changed as the pandemic surged on. But their country had control of it better than some parts of the world. Thankfully, that helped Algan's relationship flourish under the new normal. 

One year as a couple, they were still madly in love with each other. In comparison to their past relationships, what they have was unexpectedly light and easy despite the world's circumstances. Probably, the years had taught them well and they had always belonged to each other. 

Although work for them had already started beyond virtual meetings and shooting schedules were hectic, it was not that difficult for them to adjust. They made sure that their every day and night will end with their laughter and smiles even from miles apart. 

And they meant to make that a permanent arrangement. Contrary to what they felt by the ocean years ago, they both felt that this relationship was meant to withstand anything in the long run. _They knew they were ready the moment they had a chance to be together again after a very long time in quarantine._

They realized _on their own_ that being married to each other was not a thought in haste but had been a long time coming. They had not expressed it out loud to each other but _their hearts knew._ And it was the hope of their families, especially their mums. 

Since the couple was separately working out of town, Maxine would go to Dawn to check up on her and bond over their children, with all safety precautions in place. Most of the time they were in the backyard, having some tea. 

"Can you believe it? They’ve been dating for a year now and they’re so perfect together." Dawn was looking at Charlie running around the garden. "Yes, it’s incredible to witness." Maxine sipped on her earl grey. "I’ve never seen my daughter this happy and radiant with a man deserving of her love. _She's been through a lot and I've seen it all."_

She gave a comforting pat on Dawn's shoulder. " _You raised a brave and beautiful soul, Dawn_ . My son is so blessed to be loved by her." Her warm smile shined with the sunset. Dawn was touched by the statement and reciprocated. "My daughter is lucky to have your son. _You raised a fine and worthy man, Max._ " She raised the teacup to commend her. Then, they cherished their sentimental moment in happy sighs. 

“I hope they end up marrying," Dawn added. Maxine snickered and leaned a little closer to her companion. "I’m gonna give you a heads up. _Alan has expressed that he wants to marry Megan soon.”_

Dawn’s eyes widened in brilliance. “Oh my! That’s good to hear! I hope my baby says yes. He would be the best son-in-law.” Her friend laughed. "Oh, our hopes align well. Megan has always been my ideal daughter-in-law. _So he better not screw it up_." Now, it was Dawn's turn to laugh.

It was loud and joyous enough to reach Megan's ears by the front door. She just arrived from her weekend shoot and was excited to see who accompanied her mum that afternoon. She went straight to the open backdoor but hid by the wall to eavesdrop. 

_Maxine. What are the odds that you're here? Just when I have to tell you something that might be the craziest thing you'll hear in your life._ She peeked through the side and saw her gorgeous mum.

"If you think about it, _they have been screwing it up for years._ I mean, it took a pandemic for them to finally be together." They shared a boisterous laugh at the hilarity of their children's decisions. 

_Oh babe, if only you were here. The nerve of our mums is quite an entertainment._ She grinned from ear to ear upon grasping their conversation. 

"That proves to show they are sometimes _their father's child_." And another set of laughter ensued. 

Megan lost her control and chimed into the ladies’ insights. "Is that so? I bet Alan and I heard that growing up so we will never forget." The two ladies looked up to welcome Megan in the conversation while Charlie decided to just collide with Megan's leg. 

"Good Lord, Charlie!" The ladies giggled as the silly dog was excited all over with Megan's arrival. Maxine finally spoke for the defense of the mums' opinion. "Oh, because Dawn and I are not slowpokes. You both got that from your dads."

_She was enamored with the thoughts of her father._ "Because we just decided to be finally together this year?" And the besties nodded incessantly at her. Dawn backed up her friend. "Everybody. And I mean, _everybody_ knew you were both in love with each other years ago _except for both of you._ " 

The crowd laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of the couple's oblivious nature. Megan sighed after. "Okay, fine. But at least we made it. Right?" Maxine captured Megan's notion. " _Almost._ We all know what we want out of this." She held out her hand and made her fingers dance gesturing _to seal a ring on it._

Megan tenderly smiled at it but was chased down by _her plan_ that made her clear her throat. "Like I've told you, dear Maxine, _we'll get there when we get there._ "

"Well then, I hope we get there sooner." Their heads turned to Dawn, who gave her daughter an impatient look. "To that, I very much agree." Max lifted her teacup as the mother and daughter tandem gave attention to her. 

The ladies continued on their bonding until dinner which Maxine stayed for. After dessert, Megan insisted on walking Max back to her house _since she wants to voice her agenda._ While on their way back to Van Sprang's residence, Megan didn't know how to begin _what she intended to say._

Maxine felt a tension looming over her and called it out. "Megan, are you alright? Is there something you want to share with me?" They were already by the porch when Megan answered within her mask. 

"I think you might want to sit down for this. What I'm about to say is pretty much _unorthodox_ but not a rush crazy decision. Well, not in my opinion." She let out a nervous laugh. 

"Well then, spill it, child. Your first statement does not give me comfort." Maxine was blatant with her worry so Megan went head-on and shocked the life out of Alan's mother. 

"I… would like to propose to your son. _I want to ask Alan, his hand, for marriage._ "

* * *

  
  


"I'm sorry, what?!" was all Lyla could say over the virtual meeting while her brother was visibly shocked as well. 

As if the universe conspired in timing, the moment Megan chose to talk to Maxine was the moment Alan arranged a meeting with Lyla and Russell online. 

"Yes, you heard it right. I would like to get your permission _if I could marry your mum._ " The proposal was not a shock to them. They felt Alan had made it clear he wanted to be with no other woman but their mother. They also wanted that for her. But what made them worry was _if their mum was ready for another marriage._

"You already know our answer, Alan. We've told you before that we are on your side. And we trust that you will make our mum happy and loved." Lyla started then Russell pushed through within reason. "But we are more worried about how she'll take this. It's no secret that she's been through this and _might not want to have it again._ "

Alan smiled considerately. "I understand where you're coming from. I share your worry. Likewise, if I was in your mother's shoes, I'd be hesitant to remarry. _But I'm prepared to be rejected by her if she thinks it's not yet the best time or she has no intention to be in that level of commitment again._ " 

The siblings felt a certain swirl in their tummies upon hearing Alan's brave front. That rejection was an absolute possibility and they don't know how they will handle that. Alan can see that they were visibly distressed with what he said.

So, he tried to ease their fret with his reassurance. "Don't get me wrong. That possible rejection will not lead us to a breakup, _at least not from my end_ . I won't break up with her just because she turned down my marriage proposal. I love your mother very much and the point of my proposal is _for her to know that I want to be with her for the rest of my life._ " They were touched by his words. They knew their mum made the right choice. Alan continued. 

_"I will only break up with her if she doesn't love me or want me anymore._ And we all know she will address that if that was the case." 

Hesitant chortles came out from them as thoughts of what their futures would look like moving forward. "For a second there, you made us think that we'll get our hearts broken. I mean, _the whole family is rooting for both of you._ " Lyla was just being honest. 

Russell nodded in agreement. Alan was beholden by both of their families' love and support. "I'm pretty much aware of that and truly appreciative of it. That's why it is important for me to also ask the whole family's permission. And I kinda need your help with that." He let out an anxious laugh. 

"No problem, Alan. Whatever you need, I'll help you with it." Ly answered him. "Yeah, we'll help you with anything. What do you have in mind?" Russ offered and inquired. Alan immediately replied. 

"I need to go to the cemetery."

* * *

"Excuse me? Are you serious about this?" was all Maxine could manage to blurt out. Megan expected that reaction and snickered her way to respond. 

"Yes. I know it's quite surprising but I've thought about it very well. You're the first person I've confided to about it _'cause I want to ask for your permission for his hand._ " 

Before she could convey her amazement at the younger woman, Megan followed up immediately. "I know he's an adult already but _he is still your son and your opinion matters to us._ " She removed her mask for a while to show Max her sincere face. 

"But why are you the one to propose to him and not wait for him to do it _like the society is accustomed to?_ " Maxine expressed that from a good place with no malice intended as she also removed her mask. Both were safely distant from each other's seats.

Alan's mother was a pretty open-minded woman. She was not judging Megan's plan but rather interested as to why she wanted to do it. "It's simply because I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him _. I guess, I also don't want to wait anymore and society does not dictate our relationship_ ." She was looking at the floor in contemplation while Max observed her _ideal daughter-in-law._

"We've waited long enough for us to be together. Throughout, we kept on hesitating and that hurt us, even if not intended. I would like to let him know that even if I've been married before, this is the _first time that I'm ready for marriage and we are worth this chance._ " Megan looked through his mother's eyes. 

Maxine had already given the blessing Megan was asking _the moment she loved Alan._ But she knew Megan needed to hear it. 

"Then, you have my blessing, Megan. I want the best for my son and _you are the best miracle he ever experienced._ " They shared a reassuring smile. "I hope he will say yes." Their smile turned to laughter. "He will say yes. The question is how he will shout that out." Megan laughed at the thought. But Maxine was overjoyed at a different idea. 

_I just now realized that you are going to propose to each other! What a uniquely fantastic event! I can't wait to talk about this with Dawn._

Then she had to ask. "So when will you tell this to Dawn and your family, _especially your kids_?" Megan's smile dropped to a sigh. "As much as I want them to know first, they tend to be overly excited and forget the meaning of 'secret'." Max had to laugh at that.

"But probably I'll tell my children tomorrow. Then mum and my siblings. My family adores Alan but for sure they will tease me if Alan will say yes." Max giggled to her imagination on Megan's announcement to the Follows. 

"Well, good luck to you then. I think we should go inside now. I take it that you'll talk to Logan?" Megan smiled happily and followed Max inside.

* * *

"Woah. I didn't expect that." was Russell's response. Lyla can't believe what she just heard. "Alan, that is beautiful. I… don't know what to say." 

"You don't have to say anything. I just believe it is the right thing to do." Alan sincerely smiled at _her children_. The thought that Alan would go to his grandfather's grave to pay respect and internally ask for her mother's hand brought Russ’s level of respect for Alan to new heights. He was the man he aspired to be. 

"I'll accompany you. It's been a while since I visited Pops." They shared a warm smile through the screen. "Thanks, Russ. I appreciate that." 

"Oh, if you set it tomorrow, it will be my last day in the quarantine facility. Fetch me and the three of us can go together." They both nodded at the lady and talked about more of Alan's proposal when his phone rang suddenly. 

* * *

"Hello?" Megan knocked on Logan's open door. "May I enter?" She smiled kindly as she removed her mask. 

"Mumzy? What are you doing here?" He was all smiling. He was about to stand when she gestured to stay where he was. 

He sat by the window while she pulled a chair and placed it at a safe distance. He closed the _journal that she gave him_ and set it aside. "I'm glad to see you, mumzy. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, were you busy writing? I'm sorry to disturb you. _I just wanted to talk to you_ and it won't take long." Logan shook his head. "You're never a disturbance, mumzy. _What is it that you want to talk about?_ "

She smiled before she braced herself to lay down her intentions. "Logan, _you know I love your dad_ , you, and your family. Right?" He nodded at her. "Well, I would like to ask if you will allow me _to propose marriage to your dad._ "

Logan's expression couldn't be discerned. It couldn't be placed as to what emotion. Megan became worried for a moment. "Logan? Dear?"

He lowered his head but a certain glow was evident. "Dad never loved anyone _the way he loved you_. Now, I understand why." Megan was quite confused "What do you mean, dear?" She had to understand. 

" _You are not like the others, mumzy._ You never begged his attention. You never became overbearing. You were very honest with yourself and dad. Too honest that you didn't force yourselves to be together even obviously, _you both loved each other._ Dad said _all the circumstances made both of you not ready in your respective time._ And when the right time came, you knew what you wanted and needed. You were both ready and worthy of each other. _You've always known your worth._ "

Megan's face was shocked, to say the least. _Is this the same Logan running around the set years ago? His wisdom is beyond his years._ A tender smile slowly crept on her face. 

Logan returned to her with a knowing smile. _He also sat on that seat and smiled like that when he shared he wanted to marry you. If that doesn't say meant to be, I don't know what is._ The young man's mind enveloped the scene. 

"The idea is unique, mumzy. _It makes a man proposing to a woman boring_ . And of course, you had all the power to do that. Just like the true queen that you are." The two of them laughed. Then, in contemplation, he asked. "Mumzy, this is a dumb question but _why are you breaking the norm?_ " She anticipated the question and knew the answer right off the bat.

"So hmm, sorry for my term, but _screw society_ _and the norm. It's not wrong to propose to the man you love_. So might as well just do it _._ " She made an 'oh well' gesture that made him nod incessantly. 

"Very well said, mumzy. Well, then, good luck with your plan. I will help you in any way I can. We all know he'll say yes. We just don’t know how much he’ll cry about you proposing.” Megan snickered at Logan’s thoughts. “You and Max shared the same idea.” 

‘Well, you know Dad. _He could be dramatic at times._ ” They loved mocking Alan in good fun. Megan gave him the proudest smile. “Look at how you’ve grown. You were just a kid when your dad and I became friends. Now, you’re a young man when your dad and I became together. Thank you for understanding our situation” 

“ _I was raised by a King and Queen_. It just makes sense I’m like this.” Logan returned the proud smile. “Let me walk you home, mumzy. Dad would be furious if I let you go home alone.” 

_And of course, my love raised you to be such a gentleman._ But Megan didn’t want her _future son-in-law_ to leave his own house. “I’ll be alright, dear. _I can manage myself._ I will call your dad while walking and I’ll message you once I’ve arrived home safely.” 

_My future mum-in-law is a strong independent woman_ . _I’m so lucky._ “I see. I understand. Thank you for reassuring me.” Then, they went out of the room and Logan accompanied Megan up to the front porch as Max followed suit. “Thank you for tonight. I’m hoping for the best for this secret plan. Thank you for helping me out.”

“You’re welcome, mumzy. Please take care.” With that, they said their goodbyes in the briefest hugs, and Megan went on her way. “So… _They thought of the same plan and are going to propose to each other? That is incredible.”_ The young man blurted as he and his grandma followed Megan by their vision. “Yup. It will be the most iconic proposal ever.” The two beamed in amazement as Megan dialed Alan while walking back home.

* * *

  
  


"Uhmm, guys. _Your mummy is calling._ Did you mention to her this call?" Their hearts skipped a beat and they panicked. "No. Did you, Ly?" Her brother was looking at her suspiciously. "Of course, I did not!" None of them thought to just end the zoom meeting. 

So, Alan gestured for them to keep quiet while he answered the phone. They muted their mic but they didn't disconnect so they could hear the conversation. Alan placed Megan on speaker.

"Hi, babe. How are you? You didn't reply to me when I checked upon your arrival. Are you home already?" He almost stumbled on his words as her children were giggling on the screen. 

"Oh, I'm sorry for my late reply. I didn't have a chance to check my phone when I arrived 'cause we had a guest. _Your mother._ " 

Alan's face was surprised. Her children couldn't help but wonder. "Mum? Was she visiting Dawn? She didn't bother telling me she'll go there."

Megan's laughter filled their ears. "Well, you know your mum. _She loves surprises_. Anyway, I walked her to your house and now I'm walking back to mine." 

" _Logan didn’t accompany you back home?_ ” He sounded concerned. “He knew you’d say that but I insisted on going on my own. I don’t want him to leave the house. I called so I could have a company. _Are you busy?_ ”

Silent laughs were projected on the screens before Alan could lie about it. “I see. Okay. Oh, not really, no. It was a long shoot day. Now, I'm just watching a movie about… two families? I forgot the title." Ly did a facepalm on such a lame excuse while Russ continued laughing hysterically.

Megan snarked a comment. "You forgot? Well, that shows your age." Another set of her laughs filled the room, but this time, her children chimed along with her. "Oh, but before I tease you further, did you have dinner already?" 

Alan looked at his almost empty plate while her children gave a thumbs up with their clean plates. The zoom meeting was a dinner date for them. "Yes. _I had a very interesting dinner._ " 

"Oh, good. _So did I_. I'll tell you all about it later. I'm by the porch already. I'll take a bath first then I'll call again. Love you." 

She instantly hung up and in less than a second, the Follows siblings unmuted their mics and kept laughing. "Alan, what kind of excuse was that?" Ly mocked Alan.

He just lowered his head in laughter and shame. "Yeah, I know. My head went blank." Then he just gestured an 'Oh well' with his arms. "I think we should call it a night. Mum will be calling soon." Russ intervened. His virtual companions nodded in agreement. 

"Again, _thank you for giving me your blessing_ and for all the help you offered _._ I'm beyond grateful." His sincere intentions glowed at them. "It's the least that we could do. We thank you for making our mother happy and loved. _You both deserve this._ " Ly replied. 

"She's right. _We hope mum says yes._ " Russ answered in support of his sister. "Yes. I share that hope. So I'll count on both of you for our little secret. _Then, we could be a happy blended family_." The three imagined the promising future and said their goodbyes. 

* * *

  
  


After a few moments, Megan messaged Logan, and the couple FaceTimed as promised. "Hi, my love. Did you miss me?" Megan was in her robe and drying her hair. Alan rested his head on his hand while he was mesmerized by the beauty of his love. 

"I always miss you. _I can't seem to get enough of you._ But no worries, I'll be with you soon. So how was your trip to my house without me?" Megan still blushed at his sweet nothings. 

" _It was quite fruitful._ Max visited mum since we were out of town. She stayed for dinner then I accompanied her home so I had a chance to catch up on Logan."

"Oh, my boy. I'm glad you bonded. _What did you talk about?_ " Megan showed a timid smile with a hesitant start. She can't tell him that _she asked his son for a blessing so she could propose to him._

"Well, I asked how he was doing and _his_ _plans_." In truth, they talked about how she will be _his_ _new official mum._ "I see. Was his answer _quite promising?_ "

"Oh, yes, _most definitely._ " She was enthralled by the memory of their talk. “He is an incredible young man, Alan. _You raised him well._ ”

Alan smiled back with pride. “ _We raised him well. You’ve always been a mother to him_ even if we don’t have a romantic relationship.” Megan was enamored. “I’m lucky to have you both in my life and _I’m excited about our future together._ ” Alan was taken aback. Perhaps it's the surreal feeling _he asked her children for their blessing and now she might see it through as well._

“So, how was your dinner _?_ Do you remember the title of the movie you were watching?” Megan teased her love. Alan shyly smiled. “Ha-ha. Yes, it’s _Blended._ Two families _just like ours. Watching that makes me excited about our future too._ ” He charmingly answered as he reflected on what he truly watched. _It was her children and how they glowed in their mother’s love. And now, it was the radiant smile of his Megan on the screen with that teddy bear they won from the arcade years as her background._

“I see that _Teddy_ has been watching over you. It’s quite astonishing how he came to our lives at the most uncertain time between us within a better world and now how he watches us with certainty in our hearts in a pandemic riddled world.” It was Megan’s turn to be taken aback. To understand what he meant and _hear her dad’s nickname again_ was unexpected. 

She looked at the bear then returned to Alan. “That’s quite a realization, _a very sentimental one at that_.” He drew himself closer. “Sentimental because I won that for you?” 

They twinkled at the memory. “Yes, and _he has Dad’s nickname. And having it here seems he witnessed how our relationship evolved. It’s truly wonderful how far we’ve come._ ” 

Alan genuinely felt a cold wind crept on his spine. Not that he felt terrified. It was literal chills that Megan mentioned about her dad just when he had all the plans to go to the man’s grave, together with her son, _to pay respect before he would propose to her._ It could have been sheer coincidence or his spirits working on their moment. Either way, he basked into it. 

In their respective minds, _they pictured their proposals_ as another milestone to be unlocked _._ They wondered how each other would react to a surprise of their lifetime. They knew it’s just a matter of time and consideration but both of them felt an overwhelming surrealness at the prospect. _Their secret individual plans were tucked in their hearts._

As per usual, they talked for an hour but there was something that loomed over that night that hit their pauses in between sentences. They were floating in their headspace if one could express from the scene. After their goodnights, Megan’s attention went back to the _bear._ It was on her bedside table and it took her back to a day _her dad gave her first teddy bear._ She took it and hugged it tightly. As she stroked the fine faux fur, she could hear her dad’s words in her mind. 

_Whenever you miss me, just look for a teddy bear and you will never feel alone._ His voice seemed so real that her tears collected and fell spontaneously. “ _Is this you showing me that he won you?_ Because he did, didn’t he?” She hugged it one more time. “ _Oh dad, I wish you were here_ . I love him so much and I bet you would support me in this plan. I’m finally happy and I wish I could share that with you. _I miss you, dad._ ” 

* * *

She laid down on her bed and fell asleep with her dried tears of joy and the teddy bear in hand. 

Russell was on his way to the garage when he noticed his mum's door was opened. He was just about to close it but her sleeping mum caught his attention.

She painted a visual of serenity with a hint of innocence in the way she embraced the teddy bear in her sleep. Her son couldn't help but smile beneath his mask. 

"Mum. Ly and I will accompany the man you love to Pops to pay his respect _before he asks for your hand. I can't wait to have a new dad. I love you._ " 

He whispered while gently patting her golden locks. Then he planted a kiss on her head with his mask on. "I'll be back soon, mum. _Hope you'll say yes to him._ "

Before he left the room, he slightly opened the curtain so little light could shine in and wrote a note on her table then silently closed the door on his way out. 

When Megan arose, she panicked a little because there was already sun shining on her face. _Oh no, what time is it?!_ The blanket had no chance on her. 

She confusingly faced the window. _How did the light enter? Did I leave the curtains that open?_

She moved across to the window to close it but noticed something unusual on her table. It was Russ' note:

_Mornin', mum. I have a surprise for you today. You'll love it._

_P.S. I took the car. I'll be back soon._

_Love you,_

_Russ_

"Well, you're not the only one with a _surprise._ " She can't help but be wired by revealing her plan to the family. 

"So I guess, it's gonna be Mum first," she said as she tucked the note carefully on the table. She fixed her bed, secured the bear in the middle of it, and went downstairs to talk to her mum. 

Meanwhile, Russell was already at the quarantine facility to fetch Lyla and called on Alan. "Morning, man. I'm just waiting on Ly. Are you all set? We'll be there in thirty."

"Yes, my stuff is ready in my hotel. _I'm actually on my way to get her ring._ Thirty sounds good." Alan excitedly said while walking towards the jewelry store. 

"Oh good, Ly will get to see the ring. She will rave on it for sure. Alright, see you later!" Then the men hung up their phones. 

Alan got the ring, Russ got his sister, and both went to their shared destination. Once back to his hotel, he sat on his bed and contemplated on the ring as he waited for her children. 

"This is just as beautiful as you. I hope your children and dad would like it." He looked at the well-crafted, diamond-studded ring that he designed himself. 

In the middle of his reverie, Russ called to say they have arrived. He gathered his things and finally joined her children. With their masks on, the siblings' smiles were evident, and welcomed him in their car. 

"Hi, Alan. How are you?" Ly looked at him thru the rear mirror as their car headed to the cemetery. "I'm good, thank you. How were your trip and the quarantine facility?"

"Travelling amidst pandemic was interesting but very memorable. Our country's facility is quite unexpectedly gracious and just fantastic. Another one for the books. But enough of that. Russ said _you got the ring already?!_ Can I see it, please?" 

Alan giggled at Ly's enthusiasm. He grabbed the intricate small velvet black box from his bag and carefully handed it to her. "It just has a simple design. I opted to have it in the square-cut because _you know_ _how your mum likes chunky bling_."

Now, Russ giggled at Alan's statement and was right when he mentioned Ly would revel on the ring. "Oh my gosh, Alan. This is gorgeous. _What does the design mean_?" 

The ring had a central square-cut diamond, embraced by a diamond crusted square, with two parallel diamond lines on the lateral sides and another pair of diamond lines on the top and bottom sides. 

"I love to think that I'm not just asking marriage between your mum and I but rather _a marriage between our families._ The square diamond is _the home we'll create_ . The lines on both sides represent _Megan and I_ then the lines on the top and bottom are our families, particularly _our children._ "

Ly was so touched that she lowered her mask to show Alan her brilliant smile. "That just made this ring beyond beautiful. _Pops would have loved that._ But no worries, the brilliance of that ring could reach the heavens." She returned the box to Alan. 

"Yes. That's the goal." He took the box and secured it in his pocket. "Have you had a chance to talk to Nana? And does your family know you're proposing soon?" Ly was very inquisitive. 

"I had a chat with my kid, my mum, and my sister. I haven't had a chance to talk to Dawn yet. _But knowing my mum,_ I bet she had already mentioned that to her." The siblings laughed knowing their grandma was his mum's new BFF. 

"But I will try to talk to her, together with your aunties and uncle, when Megan is off again for work this week. She said she will be back again by the weekend. _So, that's_ _when I plan to propose to her._ "

The Follows nodded and for the good thirty-minute drive, they smoothened out how the proposal this weekend will pan out. They arrived at the cemetery after lunch, under calm and peaceful weather. 

It was just the right amount of sun shining on an autumn afternoon and gave them a breathtaking view of the place. They immediately headed out to _her dad's grave with roses in hand._

Alan wasn't particularly a spiritual person but he acknowledged the fact that he would want to pay respect to the man his love owed her life. He removed his mask and internally had his words land on his name on the ground. 

_Good day, Mr. Follows. I'm Alan, as you probably know by now. I may have not had the chance to encounter you personally but your daughter was fond of telling stories about you that it seems I've come to know and admire. I would love to extend my gratitude to you and Dawn for raising such a wonderful woman like Megan. She is one of the strongest, most humble, most beautiful souls I've ever had in my life. She deserves all the love and be treasured for all her life. She is my dream come true and I hope to be hers as well. I love your daughter and wish to marry her with your blessing._

He can't help but smile and be grateful in this moment that he never imagined would become a reality. 

_I have no idea how you will give me that but I believe you'll find a way. I just know it in my heart. Just give me a sign. Because I promise you, no matter what happens, I will love your daughter until the end of my days._

His head was down low and placed his mask back on as Russ and Ly laid the flowers and lit a candle by the tombstone. While they paid their respects, _a family was walking towards a grave across the opposite side._

Right after his internal promise to _her dad,_ a force made Alan look at the family across the yard. _His eyes widened and tears started to build up._

"Oh, look at that kid, Russ. Isn't she adorable? _Her teddy bear even has a mask on._ " Russ followed his sister's vision and commented on _the_ _girl._ "Yeah, that's cute. You know, _she reminds me of what mum looked like when I left this morning. She was hugging the same looking bear in her sleep and she was hugging it tightly. And look, she's blond too, just like mum._ "

And _Alan knew that bear._ It reminded him of what they were talking about last night and _how the bear that he won for her reminded her of her father._

He returned his eyes to her dad’s name. _Is this the sign, sir?_ Then, his attention went back to the kid. _The girl lowered her mask, smiled, and waved at them._

Alan lost it. His tears silently fell from his eyes as he waved back. He was so overwhelmed with whatever was happening at that moment. Again, he was not a spiritual being. But he was certain _he felt his prayer was answered without even praying._

The siblings heard a sniffle from him but his mask did a fantastic decoy so Russ had to ask to make sure. "Alan? You alright?" 

He sniffled once more. "Yeah, _I think we're good here._ I think we could go home now." But Ly saw his eyes glistened with tears. She handed him a tissue and patted his shoulder. " _Did you get what you need_?" 

He removed his mask and revealed his emotions. "Yes. _More than I ever imagined_ . _Thank you for being here with me_." They exchanged warm smiles as he wiped his tears and placed his mask back on. 

He waved one last time to the little girl across the yard and was returned with the favor. They went back to the car and started their journey home. It was a serene car ride but their hearts were contented, especially for Alan. It was not long when they turned the corner and they arrived at his house. 

“Guys, thank you again for today. I might have just experienced one of the most humble moments in my life and I’m glad to share that with you.” Alan gave them a brief hug with their mask on as it was the safest option they had. “No worries, _stepdad._ ” Ly winked at the end and Russ showed a smile through his eyes. Alan was touched and blushed behind his mask. 

“I like the sound of that. Take care, guys. _I love you both._ ” Butterflies churned in his tummy as he uttered the words. The whole situation became _too real now_ . “We love you too, Alan,” Ly replied to him. “See you at the weekend.” Russ followed and they went on their way. Alan went inside with _a teddy bear’s permission and a proposal of a lifetime._

**_Are we still okay? Because this love fest is just starting. Thank you again for your support of this story. I love reading your reviews. The last two chapters are yet to unfold. Stay safe and well!_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **_All my love,_ **

**_Elle Rose Maltz_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 10: The Crown Bonds Stupefy Project Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's make stories to talk about when we're older (hmm)  
> Come and rest your pretty head up on my shoulder  
> Ooh, ooh, oh  
> Say yes, say yes (say yes)  
> Think my heart is beating me to death  
> I have got an arrow through my chest  
> I am so in love, I must confess  
> Say yes, say yes, say yes (say yes)  
> Think my heart is beating me to death  
> I have got an arrow through my chest  
> I am so in love, I must confess  
> Say yes, say yes
> 
> YES by Ben and Tan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Fictional characters that live in this fantasy world are living their best life amidst pandemic. Let them inspire you to do the same safely. I urge you to be patient with this chapter. We're almost at the end and I want to give enough justice to this story. Thank you for your time. Enjoy the first part! 

**_Chapter 10: The Crown Bonds Stupefy Project Part I_ **

_Mornin', Mum. I have a surprise for you today. You'll love it._

_P.S. I took the car. I'll be back soon._

_Love you,_

_Russ_

Megan was looking at the note that her son left then shifting to her watch. “It’s already late afternoon. I think I should call him now." She was worried. She brought the note with her while preparing dinner in the kitchen. Her Mum was helping her prepare. 

Just as she was about to open her phone, car horns were heard from outside. "Oh, finally." Her worries washed away along with the water that touched her hands. She immediately dried them and wore her mask. 

"I'm home!" That was not the voice of the son she was expecting. "LYLA!?" The excitement in Megan's voice was evident. Her daughter surprised everyone with her arrival. As she opened the door, there was an unfortunate pause for a few seconds. Since the pandemic, it became second nature for the rest of the world to be hesitant in giving anyone a hug or a kiss like they used to. Good thing, sweet Charlie broke the ice and welcomed Lyla first. 

She picked up the dog for a hug then laid him back down on the floor. Ly's attention returned to her Mum. "It's alright, Mum. A super quick hug will do. I'm negative." Without further ado, Megan clashed with Ly. Though it was quick, it felt the warmest. Russ was behind them with his sister's luggage. Megan also hugged him as he entered. 

"You like my surprise?" Russ was smiling ear to ear behind his mask. "Oh dear, I love it so much. Why didn't you tell me? I could have cooked all your faves for dinner tonight." Megan helped him with the other stuff. 

Ly went straight to Dawn and also hugged her. Everyone was still in masks for a good measure. "But if we tell you, then that would spoil the surprise. And besides, anything you cook is our fave. So you better finish this and I'll have a bath so we could have dinner. I miss you all." Ly kissed her grandma's forehead before removing her mask to show everyone her smile. 

"Okay, dear. You go rest too, Russ. But I do need to ask, _what took you both so long? You left early in the morning. The airport and the facility are not that far from us. You made me worry._ " The siblings gave each other a meaningful look. They had to think of a quick alibi so their Mum can't truly know _where they've been and who they were with._

"Sorry if I didn't message at all. But there was a ton of paperwork in the facility before Ly could go home." Ly nodded and attested the alibi his brother made. "Oh. I see. Alright." Megan just conceded and didn't ask further. She's just happy her babies were back home. 

When they all gathered by the table, Megan happily fed her family with the scrumptious meal she and her mother prepared. She was elated but a hint of nervousness was seen in her eyes. That didn't escape Dawn's notice and gave her daughter a knowing look. "As you enjoy this fantastic dinner we prepared, _your mother will tell you something very important._ " 

Megan gave her Mum a momentary glare then anxiously smiled at her children. "Well, _thank you for the heads-up, Mum._ " She sarcastically smiled at her while Dawn acted coy. She cleared her throat before she laid down her utensils. 

"As you are both aware, Alan and I have been dating for a year now. And I…" She was hesitant to continue as she went back to her fork and played with her food.

"And?" Ly found her Mum's hesitance alarming. She looked at her brother in concern. They shared the same thought. _What's she up to?_

Megan finally continued. " _I want to marry him._ " Her children were all smiles. At least they don't need to worry about what she'll answer to Alan's proposal. "Oh, that's great, Mum! _Has he proposed yet?_ " Ly asked coyly as she knew the answer. But nothing could prepare her children from her intentions.

"No. _That's why I'll be the one proposing._ I hope I could get your support in this decision." Russ couldn't hold his tongue. "I'm sorry, did I hear that right? _You're proposing?_ "

She simply nodded and observed her children looking at each other in shock. Then, she turned a worried look at her Mum, begging for salvation for the silence that came after. 

"Your Mum told me about it this morning. I was as shocked as you are now. _But it's honestly about time that they do this._ And a _woman proposing to her man ain't news._ I support her and both of you should do too." Dawn held her daughter's hand and warmed her with comfort. But her eyes went back to her grandchildren. 

"Don't get us wrong. We ultimately support you, Mum. It's just quite amazing 'cause in all honesty and due respect, _we were afraid you don't want to marry anymore_ …" Ly lowered her head while Russ tried to reason for them. 

"What Ly means is that we are truly glad _you know what you want and we will support you all the way_ ." Russ stood up and went between her Mum and grandma. He leaned to kiss his mother's head and rested his hand on her shoulder. "We love you, Mum. _And we love Alan for you._ We are very happy for both of you." 

She looked at him. Her tears were welled up in her lower lid. She laid her hand on the hand on her shoulder then reached out to her daughter's hand. " _I thought I don't want to marry too but he changed that. Alan and this pandemic made me change my mind._ I'm so happy that you are all in this with me. It may sound pretty wild but your Nana is right. _This is a long time coming._ " 

The three of them exchanged warm smiles and loving aura through the glow of their eyes. Dawn was mesmerized by the view they painted for her but jokingly said, "I bet your siblings will be more dramatic than you three." 

As per usual, Dawn broke the ice and they laughed happily. They returned to their dinner and talked about _when_ her proposal will happen. 

"Well, I was thinking of doing it _this weekend_ when I return from my shoot and..." Russ suddenly choked on his food and Ly's eyes went wide. "Russ, are you alright? What's wrong?" Megan was alarmed by their reactions.

Ly did her best to not laugh while tapping her brother's back. _She knew what triggered his reaction and realized what will happen._ Dawn observed the two and _sensed they were up to something._ "Perhaps Russ _has a prior commitment_ on the weekend that he choked on the realization." Ly mocked his brother and waited how he'll save himself. He drank his water and shook his head. 

"Oh good, looks like we are free this weekend, Mum." Ly gave the most charming assurance and Megan reciprocated with tender gratitude. "Oh, fantastic! _I have his ring already._ Would you like to see it?" They nodded and Megan excitedly stood from her chair to get the ring from her room. 

"What's up with that Ly? _Why did you almost reveal..._ " Before Russ could finish his retaliation on his sister, Dawn interjected in suspicion. "Reveal what?" She had a hunch but she wanted to hear from their mouths. 

Ly lifted herself to lean a whisper across the table at a safe distance. " _Alan will propose as well, Nana._ It's going to be at the weekend too! And he's going to ask for your blessing along with the rest of the family when Mum leaves for work tomorrow. And…" 

She didn't get to finish because Megan appeared in the dining area once more. "What are you guys talking about?" 

"Oh, your daughter just wondered _if Alan would say yes to you._ " Dawn winked at her grandson and Russ snickered. Ly glared at both but joined in the fun. "Of course I do believe Alan will say yes. Don't fret, Mum. Nana's just teasing." 

"Well, I'm open to that possibility and _I'm okay if he does say no. My ego might be bruised after that but our relationship won't be broken. Unless he wants to break up, I won't let him go._ " 

Russ found it fascinating that the couple said the same thing and switched the sudden somber mood into a light one. "You both are so perfect for each other. Now, let's see that ring." 

Megan brilliantly smiled as she opened the white velvet box. It was an elegant black tungsten ring. Just a simple black metallic band finish in its entirety. "It's a pretty simple design. But the work placed in it was far from effortless. _Just like what happened in our relationship._ Through it all, we became as strong as this tungsten ring. Then, we became stronger and more beautiful when embraced by our love for each other and love all around from our families, exactly like that metallic finish,"

"Wow," were all her children muttered. "He better say yes to that." Leave it to Dawn to bring back the laughter. Then they continued their dinner as they marveled at the ring. _Just like how they helped Alan_ , _Russ and Ly smoothened her weekend plan._

After dinner, Megan returned the ring to her room before helping out clean. For a brief moment the trio was left again and this time, it was Dawn who approached Lyla. "I know Alan's proposing. _His Mum told me._ But I didn't expect _they would think of_ _proposing to each other on the same weekend._ " 

"I know! That's why this guy choked." Ly lightly slapped his brother's shoulder. "Aw! I choked but you were about to reveal the secret!" 

"What _secret_?" Megan turned up by the sink where her children were. She fortunately only heard the word 'secret' so she had no clue what they were talking about.

The two froze but their Nana saved them again. "We decided to surprise the family with Lyla's return. I also think it's a great time for you to tell them your plan before you go back to work." 

The two waited for their Mum's reaction and to find out if she had a glimpse of their _real secret_. Megan smiled. "Oh, that is a good idea. Okay, I'll talk to them tomorrow." Her children sighed in relief and they all finished cleaning up before they headed to bed. 

* * *

Megan hit up Alan on her phone. She was excited to talk to him because of what happened over dinner. 

"Hello there, my sweet _Carrots_ . How are you?" Alan just finished unpacking his things from his out of town shoot. "Wow, _Valentine_. You're so romantic. You know what, that's just unfair. How come your nickname is cooler than mine? You're an event or a season while I'm a vegetable?" Megan wittingly countered.

Alan hysterically laughed and cried out of laughter. "Oh my God. I love you so much." Then she returned his infectious laugh. "I know. I love me too." Then they shared a laugh. _But that was not the only thing they shared at that moment._

As their laughter settled, they held onto _the rings that were meant to be for each other._ Their meaningful looks at their proposal gifts were the destiny of two souls that have always belonged to each other. "Your laugh is intoxicating. You are so beautiful when you laugh." Alan was imagining Megan's hand with that ring. "And I miss laughing in your strong arms. You always make me feel at home." Megan was imagining Alan's marvel while wearing that ring. 

"Then, come home this weekend. _Come home to me._ " _And say yes to me._ His mind continued. Alan wanted nothing but her and the blessing of her family, _which_ _he wished to get the next day._

Megan's smile crept lovingly as she saw what might happen _on the weekend_ . "Yes, my love. _I will come home to you this weekend._ " _And hopefully, you say yes to me._ Her thoughts completed the statement. Megan wanted everything with him, including her family and _his sister's_ approval of her proposing, _which she wished to get the next day._

"You're going to work again tomorrow, right? Have you packed your things? Do you need help?" Alan carefully closed the black velvet box and placed it in his side table drawer. 

"Oh, I'm just getting my bag. Wait, how will you help me?" The call suddenly dropped and Megan looked at her phone. Alan wanted to FaceTime. "Damn it, Alan." She almost dropped the phone and the ring. She hastily closed the white velvet box and hid it in her side table drawer. She tried to fix her hair a little then hit on the green telephone button. 

"Hey, there again, Valentine. A heads up would have been nice but I guess this will do." Her wits got him twisted. "Oh my, were you busy? Sorry for the intrusion. I just wanted to help. I didn't want to be a bad boy." His charms turned on her daze. 

" _Well, as long as you're my bad boy, I think it's fine._ " She winked at him and naturally bit her lower lip. "Oooh, _my coquette._ How I miss you. _Be mine this weekend, yes?_ " _And for the rest of our lives hopefully._ Her virtual presence was already ecstasy. He imagined that her existence would be euphoria. 

"Yes… _If you let me have you_ , _the weekend won't be enough._ " _And forever seems not to be enough for us._ His virtual aura embraced her every fiber. She imagined that his electric touch would awaken her whole existence. 

"And your time to pack won't be enough as well." Alan did his best to stir back their focus on the task at hand. "But you know I hate packing." She let out the pout that could beat Charlie or any pup in a begging game and landed on her bed full of clothes.

"I knew you'd do this, Carrots. Don't lay on your pile of clothes, fall asleep on them, and haphazardly do everything tomorrow. _Or else I have to come there_ _and annoy you for the rest of the night._ "

Megan prompted on her elbow and childishly smiled at the camera. " _You'll come over even if you're miles away? I'll take that option any day._ " Then, she exaggeratedly sprawled across her bed with her phone up. Alan giggled and remembered he had not revealed that he was back at home. _She must not know that he’s home already._

"Oh, babe. I’m sorry if I bluffed. I was just trying to push you to start packing because you seriously need to pack now. C’mon, my love. You can do this. Up you go. Start packing for me, please?” 

She wanted to throw a childish tantrum to lure him home but he was right. So she pouted her way to an upright seat and started on his request. She loved how he keeps her grounded at all times. _I can’t wait for the rest of our lives_. Her inevitable smile was noticed by him. 

"Did I just spy a smile? Yey, that's the spirit, my sweet Carrots." _I can't wait to love and care for you forever._ He always loved to take care of her even in her silliest state or in any state. His smitten beam was very evident.

"Hey, stop treating me like a child." Megan still pouted and crossed her arms. "Of course not. I'm treating you like my sexy baby who just hates _packing_." Alan countered a good argument. But his coquettish Queen could always turn a conversation to a one-eighty degree. 

"Because this kind of 'packing' is tedious and dull. _The 'packing' that is also tedious but pleasurable is what I truly desire_." She did her usual combo of sexily licking her lips and biting her lips to let her innuendo sink in him. 

He might have left a soft moan to her wordplay. It's been so long that their bodies experienced explicit pleasures in person that even a simple innuendo could trigger them unlike any before. But they needed to be patient. _They knew that_ _they're so near the most awaited moment._ "And that's the _'packing'_ that I could be truly helpful." He let her know he craved for her every day. 

Megan kept her flirty eyes on. " _Oh, I bet you would and I would love that_ ." Alan locked those eyes and fixed them to his soul. "Anything for my queen." They laughed to calm their bodies. She continued packing while he reminded her of everything she needed. They went to bed after that and slept with a dream _that tomorrow will be full of warm support from the people they valued the most._

* * *

The next day as scheduled, the Follows zoom gathering happened. But they had to keep the volume low of their tv to which the meeting was on because as expected, everyone was excited. They were excited about Lyla’s arrival and Megan’s announcement. 

"Finally!!! Oh my goodness. You just really like stirring the pot, little Meg, don't ya?” Her older sister Edwina teased. The rest chimed in the teasing. They were so exhilarated and commended her for taking the proposal into her own hands. But as expected, her brother Laurence gave the wittiest remark. 

“The great question is, _will Alan say yes?_ ” The whole family burst out. Megan made a face but took no offense and joined the laughter. But Sam, her closest sister, saved her. “We all know _Alan loves Meg_ . She will get that ‘yes’ and we will have a _new brother-in-law_." Everybody let out an 'aww' and Megan blushed to the sentiment. 

Their online mini-reunion was interrupted by a significant call on Megan's phone. "Speaking of the devil," Ly had a peek at her Mum's phone to see Alan calling. "Oh, answer it here so everybody could say hi." Dawn insisted.

"Alright, but not a word about the proposal. Can I trust you all on that?" Almost all of them lifted their right hand of promise and giggled in amazement to witness it happen on screen. Megan smiled and gestured for the rest to keep quiet.

"Hi, babe. Just checking if you're ready for your flight. I don't want you to be late." Alan caringly said over FaceTime. She was still facing her family so Alan didn't know what was happening in the background. "Hey, love. I'm actually in the living room 'cause _guess who's back home and everybody is here to welcome her._ " Then she turned so that he could see her family. 

"Hi, Alan! I'm back home." Lyla winked at him, given that _he already knew her arrival_. "Oh wow, Ly! Welcome back home dear! And hello, everyone!" He all smiled at his girlfriend's family. Then Russ had a brilliant idea of sending the link to Alan so he'll be in the virtual meet. The couple said their temporary byes as he connected. 

When he finally got in, they all said hi and everyone did their best to mention _no proposals or surprises of sorts._ A few more short talks and catch up later, it was time for Megan to go. 

"Oh, look at the time. I need to go to the airport now. Russ will take me there. Please _keep my boyfriend company_ and I'll update you all soon once I arrive on location. Talk to you all again soon! I love you all!" 

She blew a kiss to everyone and another directed to Alan as she mouthed 'I love you'. She waved and put her mask on. She went out and Russ followed suit. 

Alan panicked a little. He realized they are all here and gathered _without Megan._ It was the perfect time for him to address _his intentions._ As much as he preferred to talk to them in person, he had no choice since everyone was far away. But before he talked, he messaged Ly about his plan. 

When Ly got the message, she opened the conversation with her family. "Oh, guys. Now, that Mum's out, _I have to let you in a secret. But promise you will do whatever it takes to keep it away from Mum._ Am I clear?" Her aunties and uncle were intrigued. Her cousins were quite eager. But all of them nodded for the secrecy. 

"Okie. Alan? It's your turn." She smiled fondly at her Mum's partner. Her grandma beamed at her _future son-in-law_ as she felt she knew what he was about to say. 

"Alright, hmm, hi again everyone. Excuse my nervousness, but I don't want to take much of your time so I'll go straight to my point. _I hope that you all trust and believe that I love Megan so much._ And this past year has been relatively special for both of us. But I think I can't wait for the pandemic to end to be with her _for the rest of my life._ So I humbly ask all of you for your blessing in Megan's hand. _I hope to marry her if she says yes this weekend._ "

He didn't remember who started to squeal in excitement, but the virtual crowd became stunned and more energetic. Perhaps, they realized that they will be proposing to each other, or the sheer joy that an event amidst the pandemic will happen. 

“Oh Alan, we appreciate you asking and I speak for the rest of the family that we give you our blessings. _We’ve never seen her this happy._ Thank you for making that happen. We are both happy for you.” Sam spoke. 

Alan was enraptured. “Thank you so much. This means a lot for Megan and me." Laurence interjected with humor. "What means a lot to us is both your happiness and _the ring._ " Everybody laughed and Alan got the clue. It was already in his pocket and showed it to them. For a few seconds, it grew quiet until Edwina broke the silence with "Wow, why can't my husband get me that ring?" Then another set of laughter followed.

They kept the conversation going until it was finally time to say goodbye. They all bid him good luck and promised their time for the weekend for the proposal. It will still be in virtual attendance but it was attendance nonetheless. After the meet ended, Alan messaged Ly that his family will come over for dinner and personally talk to Dawn. Ly acknowledged and immediately told Dawn then eventually her brother. 

That evening, Megan was in a coffee shop to meet with _his sister._ Her shoot was in a town where Alan's youngest sister, Evie, lived. 

"Meg? Hi dear! Welcome back!" They beamed beneath their masks as they greeted each other. "Hi, Vie. How are you?" 

"I'm good, thank you. And you? How's it going with you and Alan? I hope he's not giving you headaches." Evie chuckled before ordering her coffee. "No worries. You helped mold quite a fine man in your brother, _quite fine that I wanna marry him._ " Megan didn't waste any time. 

Evie almost choked on her coffee. "Wait, this is the plan you messaged me about? Did he propose already _? Are we planning a wedding already!?_ " 

"No, he has not. But I do hope we will be planning a wedding _after the events this weekend_ ." Megan quickly answered and sipped her coffee. Evie was baffled. Because Alan had informed his family some weeks before and thought it was going to be sooner than later. _Why in the world hasn't he proposed to you yet? Oh, he'll hear from me tonight._ Evie's mind wanted to shout at her brother. But she also had the hunch where Megan's words were going. Then, _it clicked._

"Oh, so _you're the one proposing?_ Well, what's new? My brother is such a slowpoke." Megan's eyes were very expressive and thankful for his sister's mind for making it easier for her.

Evie and Megan have been good friends ever since Alan introduced his family to her. And they've always been in-sync as their minds think alike. Only Evie figured out Megan's plan with just two sentences. 

"You know, we think alike way too much. I asked to meet with you tonight for your blessing. _So how in the world did you figure out I'm the one proposing?_ " Megan can't help but be amazed at the woman in front of her and soon to be _her sister-in-law_. They shared a giggle at the thought.

"Because great minds think alike, Meg. And haven't you shared that thought with me two years ago? After your Paris trip, I think. When you told me you married yourself and you contemplated _if you should have asked Alan first before doing that_?" She chortled because it was a conversation in passing but it made a great impact on her memory. 

"Wow, you remembered that? I think I shared that with you 'cause your brother jokingly offered an open marriage with myself and I didn't know what to do with my feelings for him." She embarrassingly laughed at the memory. 

"Don't worry. You were not alone in the confusion at that time. _He also confided with me before you reached out_." She stirred her drink and Megan's reverie. 

" _If it was bound to happen, it will happen_ . I believe in both of you. So I encouraged him to hold on to _his feelings for you._ Your situation may not be clear at that time but at least _your feelings were_ . I also encouraged him to look back on how you started, like watching Reign again _or even re-reading the scripts_ to give him comfort." Megan's mouth visibly gaped.

"Are you telling me that you played Cupid on us unintentionally?" Evie quirked in curiosity. "Cupid? How?" 

Megan let out breaths of astonishment. "Well, _we found the same script on the same day._ That moment led us to realize that all this time, we might still have a chance." 

"Unbelievable. Are you serious? This happened when?" _I knew it, you both were so meant to be_. They were amazed at what fate can do. "Just last year, almost at the start of the quarantine era. The past year was a whirlwind." Megan happily replied.

"And so is your incredible love story. It took you seven years and a pandemic to reach this point. So my blessing is a given even if you don't ask for it. Your wedding, however, shouldn't be a whirlwind event." Evie was all in for them. 

"Thanks, dear. I knew I could count on you anytime. But he has not yet said yes to me. It's too early to talk about that." She blushed at that thought that _she could be planning a wedding soon._

"Meg. Do you seriously think I will let my brother say no to you? I'll kick his ass if he even dared to think about that. So yes, we're gonna talk about it now especially that you're in town." Megan shook her head along with her laughter in Evie's passionate response. 

As his love and his sister talk about the wedding from the other side of Canada, Alan together with his Mum and son went to Megan's home for dinner. 

Ly opened the door and welcomed the Van Sprangs. "Hello dear, thank you for entertaining us." Alan and his family were in masks but their ardent eyes were pleased to be there. The Follows also had their masks on and shared the same sentiments to the other family. 

Logan high-fived the siblings with their elbows then went straight to Dawn and gave her crown a peck in the mask. "Hi, Nana! It's nice to see you."

"Oh hi, sweet boy. How have you been?" Dawn also welcomed her best friend and Alan. "I've been really good, Nana. Quite excited to have a _new Mum_. Hopefully after this week." The teenager was not playing around and the adults cackled at the insight. 

"Oh my, isn't he a charmer? I wonder where he got that." Max turned to her son but answered, "Obviously, from me," and pointed eloquently at herself. The Follows giggled as they saw their new family extension, making themselves at home. 

"Anyways, thank you again for your time tonight. I just accompanied them here before I'll pick up our food." Alan looked at his watch and gestured that he'll head out. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

"Do you need company?" Russ offered himself but Alan quickly declined _._ "It’s okay, Russ. You can just help me later when I arrive.” He looked at Logan, who seemed to understand _his dad’s intention_. “Take care, dad. We’ll just bond here while we wait. Message me once you're back so we could help you.” And with that, he was out. 

Logan didn't waste time. Alan wanted Logan to bond with Russ and Ly. That was his dad's intention. _But the teenager has another agenda._

They were all by the dining area and when Logan asked for everyone to be seated. He placed himself by the middle so everyone could see what he was up to. He removed his journal from his bag and opened it to the intended pages. 

"What do you think?" The crowd was speechless. The two-paged blueprint was creatively titled _'The Crown Bonds Stupefy Project'_ , crafted in a certain aesthetic. On the left side page, it was a detailed layout of Alan and Megan's respective proposal plans, written in permanent ink. On the right side, the page was the combined plans written in pencil. 

Lyla and the two grandmas applauded Logan for the art he created. Russ looked at it in detail. "So Mum has spoken to you?" Logan nodded. "Yup, she asked for my blessing the other day and called for the details just this morning. After that, I immediately did this." 

"Nice. Now I'm curious about the title and how we'll make this happen." Russ looked at it more intently as Logan started to explain. 

"Well, I chose that title because they are our King and Queen who will offer each other rings that were meant to stupefy them like no other. _They have no clue_ they are proposing to each other this weekend because _their plans clashed._ It's a good thing they unknowingly agreed on the _same venue_."

"Clashed? How and where?" Dawn and Max became more curious and worried at the same time. Their grandchildren knowingly looked at each other since their parents disclosed everything to them. 

"Mum and Alan wanted to do it here in our backyard. But Mum wanted it at noon while Alan wants it at night." Ly pointed at Logan's info. 

"She also wanted me to fetch your dad while he wanted me to bring Mum somewhere first so he could prepare here." Russ brought up that concern. 

"Speaking of preparation, they both mentioned having to include _a teddy bear?_ Mumzy said he wanted me to hand him a teddy bear while Dad wants to borrow a teddy bear that she has."

"Oh, _I think I know that bear._ _It must have been very important to them._ Ly, remember when we went to Pops and…" Dawn interfered in attention. " _You went to your grandpa_?"

"Oh yes, Nana. Alan asked us to accompany him there. He asked for his blessing for Mum's hand _. He said he achieved what he needed and he even tore upon his grave._ "

Both Dawn and Max were enamored by Alan's sincere effort. "I've always been proud of my son. _But I'm proudest of the man he becomes without the prying eyes._ " 

They all admired him together then returned to the task. "Anyways, so here is what I came up with. I combined their plans in a more doable way. That's why this side was in the pencil so we could still change it just in case." They all nodded to the wisdom of the youngest one in the room.

"I was thinking we could suggest to have it in the afternoon, just perfect for the sunset as a beautiful background. Then, for the setup let's follow dad's plan to have petals on the grass with the bear as center holding _the ring for Mumzy._ " Logan started. 

"Yeah, that's good. So we need Mum and Alan to be away from here while we do the setup as fast as we could. But what reasons will we have for them to run an errand?" Lyla shared. 

"Perhaps I could accompany her to develop the pictures she wanted for her setup while letting him think that I whisked her away just as he wanted," Russ suggested. "And I could tell him to pick up some more flowers while Ly and I do the setup." Logan proudly said. 

"Oh yeah, that's a good idea. They will both think they are doing tasks _for their setups_ . But what about _the ring for your Dad?_ " Maxine contributed. "I could get that from Mum. Then we'll place it also with the bear, just like what she likes to do." Ly answered. 

"Yes, then I'll _'fetch him'_ as Mum requested. _But not from his house, but rather from his car with his flowers._ " Russ followed. 

"It would be fantastic if when they arrive here, they would think that they will still have to do their setup. But what they don't know, we have finished _our setup for them._ " Dawn chimed in. 

"I could imagine how it would turn out. The shock on their faces _as they propose to each other_ will be the next best part to their apparent 'Yeses', wouldn't it?" Maxine's insights filled their heads. 

"Yes, Grans. That's the goal. And the joy that will be in our faces and the rest of the family will be priceless. Oh, speaking of families, let's not forget the zoom set up by that window, so the device will capture that moment for everyone to witness." Logan was ecstatic as the plan smoothened out in front of them. 

"I wonder who would ask first. Would that affect the whole thing?" Ly chortled. "Perhaps, but unlikely. _For sure, fate will take its course. So let whatever happens as it is meant to happen."_ Dawn insightfully added. 

Everything came together as they wished and clearly couldn't wait for their plan to be to fruition. They became content with their project as Alan was on his way back and an unexpected call came through. 

"Hi, Evie. I didn't expect your call. How are you?" Alan was very pleased that his sister called. "Hello, brother. Do you know what else is also unexpected? _Megan's dinner invitation tonight._ Also only to find out, _she is not yet wearing a new ring. Why is that? When will you propose, slowpoke?_ " She lovingly teased her brother as she went on her way home. Her catch up with Megan was a success. 

"Oh wow, she invited you for dinner? That's good that you bonded. Don't worry. Hopefully, soon she'll invite you to _our wedding. The proposal is happening this weekend._ I'm actually on my way back to her house to talk to Dawn and her kids while having Mum and Logan there with me." 

"OH MY GOD! ALAN! Why are you only telling me this now?!" was all she screamed and Alan just laughed knowing her sister. But Evie screamed for joy and for the fact _they are proposing to each other._ "Seriously, _you are so meant to be, you have no idea, Alan._ " The sentiments were valid. 

"Yeah, I'm so excited. Free yourself on the weekend, okay? Logan will send the zoom invite." But before Alan could hang up, Evie came in like fire. "Oh best believe, _I'll be there Alan._ I won't miss _this_ _proposal for the world._ If you want, I'll accompany Megan when she returns on the weekend." _That’s our plan. But again, surprising you with my arrival would be pointless since you will be surprised by her proposal._

She internalized as she heard a gasp from her brother. "You would do that!? Oh, Evie. Thank you so much. I would need all your support by that weekend. Love you, sis. I'm back at the Follows residence. Wish me luck with Dawn." Alan was already pulling over. 

"She adores you. _Her whole family does. Megan told me._ And of course, I'm your sister and _I will help you get me the best sister-in-law._ So happy for both of you. Contact me with whatever help you'll need. Love you too, bro." The siblings happily ended their call. 

Alan messaged his son just in time as they finished their project plans for the weekend. Everyone happily munched on the dinner that he brought. _Dawn personally gave her blessing to Alan over dinner_ and they all talked about _his proposal further._

The children were successful in convincing him to adjust his plan to their advantage. They all let out a sigh of relief as they came to a middle ground with their agendas fulfilled. Max helped the children fix the dinner aftermath and gestured at Dawn to have _her talk with her son._ Dawn smiled in acknowledgment and moved to the kitchen to prepare some tea. His mind ran wild after everything that was said and done in that dinner.

_I can't believe it. We made it here, Megan._

He was by the backdoor when his contemplation was knocked out by Dawn. "You are in deep thought, my dear. Would you like to talk about it?" Dawn was holding out tea for him and invited him by the backyard patio where the moon shined bright on that autumn night. 

"Oh Dawn, I should be the one asking for a talk and making the tea for you. But I appreciate this effort." Alan was quite abashed and led them to their destination seat. "My dear, it's alright. This is my house and you are my guest for now. _But not for long, as this house will be an additional home soon._ " Her smile was sweet and sincere that warmed his heart.

"So what was your deep thought about?" Dawn sipped on while she waited for him to open up. "Thank you for giving your blessing. But I believe that it entailed how this proposal is sinking in my head. I'm overwhelmed and full of mixed emotions with what the future holds for me and your daughter." He looked at his tea but set it aside as more words came out of his mouth. 

"Not that I'm having second thoughts. But rather faltering confidence if I could live up to the promise to make her happy for the rest of our lives. I love her so much, Dawn. _I will never leave her_ . _But do you think I'm deserving of her? Could I be everything she hoped for?_ " For some reason, Dawn saw in Alan's eyes what she saw in Megan's when her daughter sought her guidance about her feelings for him at the start of the pandemic. 

She set aside her tea. "You know, the children told Max and me that you went to their grandpa's grave. Was that true?" Alan blushingly nodded. "Well, _that is the answer to your question._ " 

Alan was so dumbfounded with her wisdom and seemingly so to Dawn's eyes. So she explained further. "You are a man of honor and dignity, in and out of any camera or character. With all your respect for my daughter and everyone she holds dear, I think you are overqualified. But wouldn't you rather be that person than a doubting being on the future you fear that will only unfold if _you_ _choose to be afraid?_ So don't be afraid and just continue to live as you are now. _Trust that your love is stronger_ than you expect and you will see that _you deserve one another. If you made it through a pandemic, you will make it through marriage._ " 

They shared a laugh at the witty statement that bared all the validation Alan needed at the moment. A few more words of wisdom from Dawn until she invited him back inside. But Alan asked for a few more moments to himself while looking at the moon. 

_Hi, Moon. You've witnessed a lot in the past year. I'm thankful for your significance in my love for Megan. I hope Dawn is right that I am more than enough for her. So if I may, please shine bright on her tonight. Eclipse my love for her like no other. May this distance be the last time I'll be looking at you alone, as the Alan that I am. I hope to see you in this light as the Alan that was made for her, as her fiancé, and eventually her husband. I love her, Moon. I love you, Megan._

And true enough, the moon pulled onto Megan's center as his internal voice reached the celestial body. Megan looked at the moon as if _someone_ _pushed her to look_ by the balcony of her hotel room. 

_You look so beautiful tonight, Moon. You must have reflected so much light from the sun that gave us such a beautiful day. I'm grateful for your presence and how you remind me of my Alan. I love looking at you and realizing what you have witnessed this past year. I hope the weekend will mark that I won't look at you as the Megan that I am now. I hope to be looking at you within the arms of my husband. Let your light shine bright on him. Make him feel my love from wherever I may be. I love him, Moon. I love you, Alan._

They both looked at the moon further before he went back to his family and she went to bed. _The moon shined on them and at the weekend that will change their lives and of their whole world._

**_I hope you like that. I am forever grateful for your love and patience for this piece. The next part will be uploaded soon. Can't wait for your reviews. Thank you! All my love, Elle Rose Maltz._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 10: The Crown Bonds Stupefy Project Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven sent you to me  
> I'm just hoping I don't repeat history
> 
> Boy, I'm tryna meet your mama on a Sunday  
> Then make a lotta love on a Monday (ah)  
> Never need no (no), no one else, babe
> 
> 'Cause I'll be  
> Switchin' the positions for you  
> Cookin' in the kitchen and I'm in the bedroom  
> I'm in the Olympics, way I'm jumping through hoops  
> Know my love infinite, nothin' I wouldn't do  
> That I won't do, switchin' for
> 
> Positions by Ariana Grande

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This fictional world has been through so much. It is the world we wish to live in right now. And I am beyond happy for the characters of this story. FINALLY, THE PROPOSALS! And a lot more... Rated M 'cause it's been a long time coming ;) Enjoy the second part of the penultimate chapter! 

**_Chapter 10: The Crown Bonds Stupefy Project Part II_ **

Megan was waiting for Evie with her thoughts at the boarding area of the Toronto-bound flight. She was looking at their pictures through the years. She made an album  _ as he did  _ and just named it with a heart emoji. 

Memories came flooding in with each photo. From their behind the scenes Reign pictures to screenshots of their virtual dates, they made her heart and mind wander. 

_ I never thought we'll get here, Alan.  _

Butterflies lived in her stomach as she looked at her watch. It was a great idea that she heeded her children's suggestion to move her proposal to the afternoon. Her flight was early morning but it felt like she won't have enough time to prepare. 

"You have your mask on but it can't hide your anxiousness. Are you alright?" Evie finally arrived by her side. Megan shifted her worry to a cheeky smile to his sister's observation.

"I can't help it, Vie. I mean, this day finally arrived.  _ What if something goes wrong? _ What if…" Evie beat her to it. "What if you stop worrying and trust that everything will follow according to plan?" She caressed Megan's shoulder and guided her to the gate. They boarded the plane and Evie continued to comfort her once settled in their seats. 

"Tell me what's going through your mind." Evie looked at Megan intently. "Thank you for your concern, Vie. It's just that the arrival of this day made the whole proposal sink in deep in my head. I'm pretty overwhelmed and I'm not lying when I say I'm not certain of the future that embraces me and your brother." She immersed in their gaze. 

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not having second thoughts. But wavering confidence is eating me up inside. What if I could not live up to the promise to make him happy for the rest of our lives? I love him so much, Evie. I can't imagine life without him. But do you think we could last?  _ Could I be everything he hoped for? _ " Megan tried to look for answers by the window. 

But apparently, a Van Sprang always had what Megan was looking for. Evie brought Megan back to her gaze. "You told me you had a talk with Logan and told him you are proposing to his dad, right?" Megan simply nodded. " _ Then, that's your answer _ ," Evie stated.

Megan got so confused as she waited for Evie to explain. "You showed that you are every woman he wanted and so much more. He loves you because you love the people he loves the most even without him around. He loves you because he knows you deserve equal love and respect that you give yourself. So tell me, why should you doubt this relationship won't last if the foundation of your love is stronger than what you think with what you see?

Megan was blown away by his sister's wisdom. "If romance crumbles, do you seriously think you'll lose him? After all, you've been through?  _ Heck _ ,  _ you never lost each other even if you thought you have _ . That's how strong of a relationship you both have. Trust and believe, if you survived this pandemic safely apart but strongly together,  _ you can survive an apocalypse called marriage _ ." 

They both laughed at the last statement. Evie held Megan's hand to comfort her further. "Thank you, Vie. You always know what to say."

"Of course,  _ I'm your sister-in-law _ after all _. _ " She winked then both ladies’ attentions were diverted to the huge screen at the front. 

The TV news in the background was suddenly turned on louder by a stewardess. The prime minister was giving a speech. Everybody silently went to their seats in respect of others. 

"Good morning, Canada. Today is a great day amidst the pandemic still looming around us.  _ Not all heroes wear capes. _ I'm proud to announce that our great researchers and medical practitioners may have found a way to put an end to this pandemic. A vaccine, finally finished its third clinical trial, had shown promising results in fighting this virus. We are hopeful that this is the saving grace of our country and the world. The vaccines will be available and free for all as soon as mass production is completed. Have a good day and God Bless us all."

Everybody on the plane rejoiced and clapped their hands.  _ I guess the prime minister and I have a surprise for you today.  _ They both thought. Some got teary-eyed with this development, in the plane, and across the country. 

Alan was one of them and immediately called Megan. “Babe?” Megan and Evie were surprised. 

“I love you. I can’t wait to be with you on this miraculous day.” Alan hugged his son while still watching the news and talking to her. People were still cheering at Megan’s background but she heard every word. “I love you too. We could at least breathe easier now. But don’t throw any precaution away in the meantime.” This was such a validation of better days and they’re hoping to face them, completely together. 

“Yes, my love. People are still boarding the plane?” Alan inquired. “Yes.  _ Have you fixed your stuff? Why was your flight moved to the afternoon? _ ” All this time, Megan thought he’s on-location shoot and he will also just return home that day. “Oh,  _ we needed to reshoot a scene this morning _ ,” was a white lie for his proposal preparations. 

“I see. Anyways,  _ I have a surprise. _ ” She handed the phone to his sister but Evie placed it between them so Megan could still hear. “Hey, slowpoke. Ya miss me?” Evie playfully answered. Alan laughed on the other line. “Oh my goodness. What did you do to my girlfriend to convince her into taking you home?” 

“The audacity! I was just chilling at home when Megan wanted me to come with her.” The couple laughed at her antics. “Yes, babe. She was just her amazing self and I can’t help but tag her along back home.” Megan gleefully addressed. 

Alan was shaking his head knowing his sister will back that up. “Heard that, Alan? I’m just too amazing. You're freakin' lucky I'm your sister." They were entertained by Evie's wits. "Yes. I'm quite lucky to have two amazing women such as both of you in my life.” Megan blushed. Evie felt Alan did the same and called them out. “You two get a room.” She jokingly handed Megan’s phone back. 

“Just me now, love. I think we'll be flying soon. I can't wait to be with you." Megan was excited. "Me too, my love. I love you. See you soon." Alan replied as everyone in that plane was reminded to prepare for take-off. 

The journey was relatively peaceful. Megan and Evie chatted about how the day was planned. Russell will fetch them. Then, the mother and son will develop the pictures Megan wanted to be printed after lunchtime. Megan commissioned Evie to message her once Alan arrived at home so Russell would fetch them by the afternoon. But then again, Alan commissioned Evie to be with Megan until he proposed. 

At the back of Evie's mind, _I never thought this would be this complicated._ _I should probably remind Alan not to welcome me._ She giggled at the thought that the couple might spoil their surprises while she texted her brother.

When they arrived at the airport, Russell welcomed the ladies by the waiting bay. "My, my, my, Russell. Aren't you just a carbon copy of your mum even with your mask on?" The Follows laughed. "Yes, Auntie Evie. I get that comment a lot."

"Well, how do you feel that  _ your Mum's proposing _ ?" A sincere silence came after while they settled inside the car. Russell looked at his Mum's eyes. 

"I would be lying if I say this is expected. But as long as my Mum is happy, I'm happy. Besides, she made a fantastic choice of a future husband, a man such as your brother."

Evie was aware that Megan's children adored her brother but finally witnessing it for the first time was such a wonderful experience. “I appreciate that, my dear.  _ And I can’t wait for this whole day to play out _ ." She winked at the young man, knowing that they both knew something that Megan had no idea of. Megan was just enamored by their insight exchange. 

Their conversation transitioned to a very casual car ride and before they knew it, they were in front of Alan's house. Evie immediately messaged her brother of their arrival and opened the door. Russell did the same to unload Evie's baggage. The slim opportunity for minutes was given to the culprits of today's big event. 

"So what's your overall task today?" Evie nudged and whispered onto Russ. "Alan did mention you know what's happening," as he opened the trunk. Evie filled in the details. 

"Yes.  _ On both their sides, since Megan let me join in her plans. _ I didn't realize I would have a complication when they both asked me to do simple tasks but are just virtually impossible if combined for just one person. But then again,  _ they still have no idea they are proposing to each other today, _ " as she was trying to reach for her bag. 

Russell snickered at Evie's comment and helped her. "Did they both ask you to be their lookout? They asked the same of me." Now, they both laughed. "Yes, very much.  _ Oh, these two.  _ Anyways, for sure  _ Alan is trying to peek through that window curtain  _ at the moment. So we better get moving." said Evie. Then she laughed again and strolled to Megan's side as Russ returned to the driver seat. Evie tapped on her window. 

Megan lowered it as she lowered her mask momentarily to show Evie her timid smile. Evie was smiling behind her mask. "Don't be anxious, my dear. Again, I will kick his ass if he says no to you. Drive safely, Russ. See you both later.” 

Their goodbyes were witnessed _but not heard_ by Alan and the butterflies in his stomach went wild _upon seeing Megan smile_. Alan immediately went into hiding as Megan’s eyes took time to follow Evie moving towards the house and eventually _to the window_ _where he was seconds ago_. She felt a certain pull that compelled her to look. 

_ I hope you hear how loud my heart beats for you, incredibly living every second of this day to be with you finally. _

Their minds shouted together and as if at each other within their musing. 

Alan closed his eyes with a smile plastered on his face. Evie's loud entrance broke her brother's trance as the door shut closed behind her. "Jesus, Alan! You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Me?! What of you?! Don't you know how to knock first!? You're supposed to be disinfected before you enter." Evie just looked at him stunned. "And you're gonna go out  _ so Megan could find out  _ you're already here?" 

While that was happening inside the house, Russell broke his mother's silence in the car. She was still looking  _ at the window _ . "You alright, Mum? Are you ready to go?" 

Megan smiled back and placed her mask back on. "Yeah, I'm good to go. I was just imagining today's events." Russell returned the smile as he also imagined the  _ full version of his mother's expectations.  _

After that sentence, Russ honked the car horn that made the siblings stop talking. Evie looked out the window for a goodbye wave at the Follows. 

"Are they gone?" Alan became gentle with his question. "Yup, tomato. You're so red." Evie mockingly laughed at her brother. "Well, what do you expect? You scared the hell out of me." 

"Or you're just gushing to see  _ your future wife _ ." Evie taunted like no other. His joy crept on his face to the honesty of those words. So he diverted that attention by a focus on the day's activities.

"But you seriously need to be disinfected." Evie boisterously laughed at his effort of diversion as she cooperated with him. After disinfecting, they went to the living room and talked. 

"Oh, she asked you to ‘fetch me’?" Alan thoughtfully considered the effect of that. "Yes. Then, Russ and her will  _ go somewhere later _ . So don't worry, you'll have time to prepare. I'll also be messaging her so we know where she is." 

"Oh, good. I just don't want to spoil the surprise." He stumbled on the words and Evie just giggled but tapped his shoulder to comfort. "Alan, breathe. You have to calm down. Everything will go to plan." 

" _ What if she said no?" _ It was still a concern that never left his mind. For as long as the proposal hasn't arrived, that rejection lingered like a pestering fly in his thoughts. "Then, accept. But both of you have come a long way. She won't say no. Take my word. I've been with her for the past twenty-four hours.  _ The woman wants to marry you. _ " 

"She said she wants to marry me? Did you tell her I'm proposing?" Alan suddenly stood from his seat. Evie suddenly became uncomfortable. 

_ Damn. Did I just spoil the day? Recover from this, Evie.  _ She scolded her mouth. "Of course not. __ I mean she mentioned it in passing _. And I quote,  _ if you proposed, she'll  _ probably say yes _ ."

"Oh. 'Probably.' Well, isn't that promising?" Alan sounded sarcastic and went back to his seat. He buried his head in his hands. "Hey, you're being too hard on yourself.  _ She will say yes and more.  _ Trust me." 

She comforted her brother and not for long their mother and Logan arrived in the living room. The family hand in hand reassured Alan that everything will go according to plan. 

"You better get ready with whatever you need now. The three of us will help in preparing at the Follows' when the coast is clear, alright?" Max boosted her son. "Yeah, dad. I'll keep you updated." Logan's promising smile settled Alan's qualms. The family had their breakfast and smoothened everything needed for the day. 

  
  


As for the Follows' residence around lunchtime, Ly knocked on Megan's opened door. Her mum was holding the teddy bear and looking at her phone meaningfully. 

"Hey, momma. It's lunchtime. Whatchu doin'?" She placed her hand on Megan's shoulder. Megan looked up and smiled. "I'm just looking at the pictures to be developed." She handed the phone to her daughter and hugged the bear tenderly. 

"Wow, these are beautiful, Mum. He will love these for sure." Ly handed her the phone back and admired her mum's adorable view with the bear. "May I ask,  _ why is that bear so special _ ?"

Megan encouraged Ly to come to sit beside her on the edge of the bed. "You see, Alan won me this bear years ago, from an arcade no less." She tittered at their memory. "It's special because we had it since the time we were just friends but knew that we indeed love each other.  _ A teddy bear also reminds me of your Pops.  _ He told me that whenever I see a teddy bear, I will never feel alone.  _ I shared that with Alan _ just recently and it just made us feel that  _ our relationship has been watched over. _ I mean,  _ this teddy has been our angel _ for this relationship." She hugged the bear tighter. 

Ly's eyes widened and her mind was blown. "Oh, so that's why." Her words preceded her and wondered Megan. "What do you mean, Ly?" 

"Hmmm. I mean, so that's why it's important to both of you. I just found out the history of that bear and it makes total sense now." Ly felt the goosebumps on her arms.  _ Yup, made total sense why Alan cried on Pop's grave,  _ as her mind silently pieced it all together. 

"Oh okay. Well, you said it's lunchtime?" and they both went down to eat. Time flew fast as the afternoon drew near. The fateful moment was just two hours away and everyone was secretly on edge. 

Alan went to the flower shop for the prepared bouquet as Megan went to the photo printing services with her son for the pictures of memory lane. Meanwhile, the rest went immediately to work. Everyone on their tasks and according to plan. 

In the backyard, their mothers were scattering rose petals on the lawn. Evie was hanging lights to be lit on posts. Lyla grabbed the teddy and found her luck on the side table of her mum. She opened up the white velvet box and felt successful in finding the treasure. “Good thing Mum didn’t keep you in her pocket,” Ly went straight to the backyard venue with the items.

Logan was done clipping some of their pictures they have printed already. These pictures were captured by their mothers and children over the years. Mostly individual pictures of their parents when they were young but some precious rare pictures of the couple that they took, from Reign set visits to some family events. “These pictures are perfection, Logan. I’m glad you thought of this.” Dawn was endearingly looking at the young Megan and Alan while Max adoringly admired the candid photos they never knew existed. “Look how love radiated in them and the camera can’t even shy away from it.” 

The teenager was very proud of himself. “Thank you, my lovely grams.” Ly finally arrived at the scene. “You guys, this setup is glorious!” Evie stood beside Ly and gently reached for the teddy bear. 

“The famous  _ Teddy _ . Let’s give you a bow, shall we?” She pulled a red-striped white ribbon from her pocket. “Hey, I know that ribbon.  _ Is that what I think it is? _ ” Max went to her daughter. “Yup. Found it at the old house. I was just thinking to give it back to Alan but I think it suits better on Teddy for now.” The Van Sprang ladies smiled at the toy. 

“What’s the significance of that  _ ribbon _ ?” Logan asked and the Follows’ ladies were also curious. “ _ This was my dad’s. _ Then, he passed it on to Alan. If he only remembered where he kept it, he probably would have passed it on to you. Good thing I found it." Evie and Max were all smiles. 

"Wow, isn't that terrific? That teddy  _ officially reminds them of their dads _ . Now, everybody is here to witness their proposal. There will be no dry eye in the room when they figure that out." Ly commented. 

Just before they share more feelings, Logan's phone rang. "Dad? Oh, you're on your way back? Okay, okay. The setup? Yes, everything is set already. The ring?" Logan took it out of his pocket and handed it to Ly, who also holds  _ the other ring.  _ "Yup, it's safe and sound. Okay. Go straight home for your bath. See you. Drive safely, Dad!" He dropped the call. "Dad's on his way. Any news on Mumzy?"

And just like that, Lyla's phone buzzed. "Well, there's your answer," Evie replied as Ly handed the two rings to her and her nephew. The tandem setup the bear and the rings in their intended place. They were placed on the center of the scattered rose petals then the rings were covered by a smaller pile of rosebuds and chrysanthemums. 

"Hey, mum. You're going back now? Okie. The backyard? Yes, it's already set. Yes, Max and Logan are already here. Evie? Nope, not yet here." They silently snickered to the white lie. Megan still thought that Alan was just arriving and Evie was going to fetch him from the airport. 

"Oh, you'll call Evie? Yes, yes, that's a good idea so we'll know where Alan is." Ly was in Evie's direction and pointing at her pocket to grab her phone. "Alright. Oh mum, I already placed the ring by the bear. Yeah. Okay, okay. No problem. Love you! Russ, drive safely! See you both later," Then the call dropped. 

In a matter of seconds, as expected, Evie answered her phone. "Hi, hi! Yeah, dear. Here at the airport, by the waiting bay. He messaged some minutes ago that the plane landed. Yeah, he's probably walking towards the gate now. Oh, wait, scratch that, I could see him already. I'll put down the call now. I'll update you!" The call ended. They held their breath for the laughs as Evie speedily called Alan to update that she just spoke with Megan. 

"Sup, big bucko. You're already home? Good. I just spoke to Megan and told her that I already fetched you so make that bath quick and propose already!!!" And the laughter flowed in the background. As Evie ended the call, they realized in about an hour, the engagement was going to happen. The rest took their places in the backyard and sipped tea as they waited for development. 

After a few minutes, they went back to their respective tasks. Lyla and Logan started setting up the zoom call for the rest of the family and Evie started walking towards where Alan and her would meet. In exactly ten minutes, Alan called the walking Evie. "Is she there already? I'm starting the engine already."

Evie playfully answered, "Nope but," a car horn interrupted the call that made her look back and hid a near bush. The residence was still in view. "Scratch that. They just arrived. I'm already out of the house and walking towards the curbside." 

Russ and Megan stepped out of the car. Ly and Logan welcomed them. "Hello, Mumzy. We already finished the setup. I suggest you already take your bath before you go to the backyard." The young man's smile was seen behind her mask as Megan nodded to the wisdom. Both were disinfected by Ly and Russ handed the photos for them to be placed. 

Megan stopped midway to the stairs. "Evie is with Alan already. In no time they'll arrive at their house. You'll fetch them, Russ, alright?" Her son nodded.

Megan was right, at that moment, the siblings were already together by the corner, waiting in his car. "I messaged Russ that we're here already. He replied to be ready in ten minutes. So you'll call her on Russ' signal, yes?" 

"Yup. Stop fidgeting, bro. Keep calm. Let's listen to music, yes?" Evie tried her best to calm her nervous wreck of a brother. He's thankful for his mask that covers whatever expression he has been wearing for the time being. 

Russ buzzed in after two songs and Evie dialed on Megan as Alan slowly drove around the corner. "Hello dear. We just arrived home. Nope, I'm not with him. He went straight to his room. Oh, I see. Okay. See you, dear!" 

Megan told her that Russell will fetch them. But what Alan knew was Russ only worked on his side and didn't have the idea that he was also conspiring with his mother. So Evie thoughtfully didn't mention his name in the conversation with Megan and Alan naturally inquired. "What did she say?"

"She said she was done preparing dinner," which was a total lie. "So we just wait for Russ to fetch us, right?" Alan nodded. The waiting game felt like hours but it was mere minutes in reality. 

Megan called on Russell as she hurried down the stairs. "You could fetch them already, Russ. Evie said they just arrived." Her son nodded and went out. Megan welcomed everybody who was in the living room, including her family in the zoom call. They were mesmerized by her beauty. She was wearing a simple white top, with her denim jacket and jeans. Her hair was worn down but her smile was lit up.

"Looks like someone's ready to propose.” Lawrence voiced in the call. Everyone's excited. "I'm feeling crazy right now. But I'll pull through, right? I mean, what could go wrong?" It was adorable to see Megan graveling for confidence from her family. One by one, they lifted her spirit higher. From the virtual guests to everyone present in the house, filled the room with their voices. But silence followed when the door opened. 

Russell's arrival was everybody's, except Megan, secret signal. Logan and Max nodded at Russ and immediately went to the backyard. Ly nodded to her brother and went to her mum's side. " _He's here, mum. You can wait for him as planned._ " She started _the_ _trick statement._ Dawn followed the script. "Go now, dear. _Prepare for your happiness_." 

Lyla connected the phone to the projector in the backyard for the zoom call. Everyone will see what would unfold and react to it in real-time. Megan tried to steady her heartbeat and breath while placing her mask on as Dawn led her to the backdoor. 

Evie waved at their approaching family. Logan went to his dad's side as the mother and daughter held hands. Alan was still by the side lawn gate and had no idea what the actual setup looked like. He didn't know that he and Megan would be going to the backyard  _ at the same time. _ He thought he'd be there waiting for her. 

"Okay, dad. _We called on her._ _You can wait for her as planned._ " He followed through. Max went to his other side. "Good luck, son. _Get ready for the love of your life._ " He smiled at his family before putting his mask back on.

As the couple moved forward to their intended spot,  _ they were caught off guard to see each other from each of the backyard's ends. _ Be reminded, the last physical encounter of the couple was two months ago. So it felt like seeing each other for the first time all over again. 

When the rest saw that the couple discovered each other and entirely stopped in their tracks, everyone felt an involuntary hold of breaths.

The two were lost. _What is happening? This was not the plan._ Their minds tried to keep up. Both looked back at their respective families. "What is happening?," in Megan's side while "What's going on?" was heard from Alan. Both families encouraged them to move to the center where Teddy waits. 

They timidly walked towards the bear until finally made it to the intended spot. The couple drank the ambiance of the setup that looked entirely different from their plans. Alan looked at the clipped pictures as Megan immediately spotted something different with their bear. "When did Teddy have a  _ ribbon _ ?" 

Alan's attention on the bear coincided with her but ultimately addressed the familiar ribbon. His eyes immediately filled with tears. "Hey, that's my ribbon I got from my dad when I was a child. But that must be left from our old house." That made them face each other. She saw his eyes and tried to lighten his heart. "Probably Evie?" Megan suggested to him. "Yup, must be Evie," Alan emphasized. They both looked at her as she just played coy at the side that brought in the laughs from the crowd.

They finally faced each other with questions written all over their eyes, that also twinkled for each other and the whole backyard. Alan wiped the formed tears and Megan wanted to hug him immediately.

In the most perfect timing, Logan played  _ Grow Old With You  _ in the background. The couple giggled and sneakily looked at their families for it became obvious, both intercepted their plans. Naturally, Alan set aside the bouquet he was holding by Teddy's side and disinfected his hand with his handy alcohol. 

Megan did the same and their families were admiring how responsible they still were even in romantic settings. Then, he offered his hand and invited Megan to dance. She smiled beneath the mask and took his hand. Everyone's hearts melted as the melody filled their ears and the serenity of the scene conquered their eyes. 

Algan's eyes were locked to each other. The whole world stopped around them. They have not proposed yet but it felt like it was their dance as husband and wife. They rested on each other's forehead. Once again, everyone was in awe. It felt like they were shooting a scene. But everything was very real.

"Do you know what's happening, love? 'cause this was  _ not part of the plan of my surprise _ for my return." He faced her. "A  _ surprise _ ? What's not the part of that?" She was curious. 

"You were a little early for the surprise." Alan guided them and dodged to answer what was  _ the surprise.  _ "Well, that makes two of us." Megan countered. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You're not the only one with a surprise today, love." She answered coyly. "Oh, is that so?" Alan tried to dig deep. They continued to waltz within the place and try to unravel each other's surprise, bit by bit until the song came to an end. They truly forgot they were still surrounded by their family when light applause shocked their systems. The families laughed at them noticing that fact. 

"We are still trying to figure this out, okay?  _ 'Cause this was not the plan _ ," said Megan to everyone as she animatedly twirled her hand like a wand. Everybody burst, including Alan who also had no clue.

The lights were not yet lit but the sunset hovered as their picturesque backdrop. The printed pictures were clipped on the lights line and danced in the autumn breeze. Megan's hair was kissed by that wind and Alan can't help but tuck the loose strands under her ear. He took her attention back. 

"You are so beautiful, even with your mask on," then he shyly gave her the mixed flower bouquet. A mix of sunflowers, toffee roses, and orange chrysanthemums was perfect for the autumn proposal and he added, "Don't worry. That's disinfected already." 

Megan found his sheepish aura quite charming. She chortled at him and caressed his face with her free hand. "You're quite adorable when you're all shy like that.  _ You're making it easy for me to do what I have to do. _ " 

Alan quirked at her last sentence. " _ What are you going to do _ ? I think it's time for us to figure all of this out." He copied her hand twirling. 

_ Yes _ ,  _ I guess it is time.  _ She thought as she anxiously laughed then lowered her head and noticed Teddy. "You know, it would be unfair for you if I'm the only one with a bouquet.  _ So, why don't you have that one from Teddy _ ?"

Megan did tell Ly to put something that could cover the ring on Teddy. She found it coincidental that it's a bouquet and he just gave her one. She rode off with that so they could start picking up pace. 

As for Alan, he was bewildered by her statement. He did tell his son to put a bouquet on the bear to hide the ring so now he wondered if Megan was trapping him to his surprise.  _ Do you have any clue whatsoever?  _ He thought but still followed what Megan said. 

Everybody was on their wit’s end. In suspense, they watched as Alan picked up the flowers. Megan didn't realize she was holding her breath until it was finally revealed. 

_ There were two velvet boxes, a black on his side and a white one on her side.  _

Then they looked at each other. They recognized the box that they respectively bought but not the other one. To their shock, they removed their mask to uncover their astonished faces and picked up their respective boxes. _They finally figured it out but can't believe it for a second._

They both froze. " _ Oh my goodness, _ " with an incredulous gasp from her and " _ What? _ " followed by a gaped mouth from him made everyone cheer.

Megan fully faced her family, with tear-trapped eyes. "Is this happening now?" Alan did the same but spoke no word to them but asking for some clarity in his teary-eyed face. Evie saved him. " _Alan, what are you waiting for?_ " He shook his head in a mix of disbelief and euphoria. He followed through. 

In a split second, Alan turned around and knelt on one knee with all the hope in the world. He was already crying but his incredible heart was beating strong. Her family encouraged Megan to look back in his direction. 

Megan's unzipped mouth was covered by her hand and welcomed the ring into her view. They were both laughing and crying at the same time, equally thankful and slightly going insane at the thought that _they were proposing to each other, at the same time,_ _while both their families conspired to make it all happen._

"I thought I'm the only one doing that today." There was a burst of laughter for her wits. "They made us believe that." Louder chortles were heard for his counter. 

"Megan," made the crowd silent as her name rolled off from his voice. "I'm yours, now and forever. I hope you will be mine."

She lost it and her tears became incessant. "Oh Alan," then she knelt with one knee as well, placed the bouquet on the ground, and opened the white velvet box to reveal the ring. A loving gasp was heard from everyone as that unfolded. They knew this would happen but  _ their imagination was nothing compared to the actual moment.  _

"Let me be the equal you deserve for the rest of our lives." Now his tears were free-flowing. They tried to compose themselves  _ to finally pop the question.  _ "Shall we ask it together?" Alan started. Their families joined in the middle of the lawn to fully see the picture the couple painted for them. 

The night sky was kissing the sunset image goodbye so it was the perfect time for the lights. Before they asked, Russ opened the lights and the whole scene transitioned from serene to majestic. "Let's do this, my love." Megan finally answered. 

After a nail-biting second, their families finally heard the words they dreaded to hear for the longest time. " _ Will you marry me? _ " They both uttered. 

They both smiled endearingly at each other with tears overwhelming them. " _ Yes _ ," was what ensued in unison from both beautiful souls. They helped each other to stand up. Then the crowd went wild  _ as the two wore the rings on each other and what unraveled after.  _

No hesitation existed anymore. They both tested negative and with the news that morning, they felt it was already safe _._ They embraced for as long as they could remember. Alan held her again as if his life depended on it. Megan never let him go. Resting their heads on each other, nose to nose, smile to smile, _fiancé to fiancé, they were finally engaged._

They wiped each other's tears as they shared their love in words, and finally after two years,  _ a precious kiss on their lips.  _

It was full of yearning, satisfaction, and hope for their lives ahead together. "I love you so much, _my fiancée Carrots._ " Her heart skipped as reality did set in with his words. "I love you too, _my_ _forever Valentine fiancé._ " He became giddy and kissed her once more. 

They broke their kiss when their families started to move towards them. They wore back their masks and briefly hugged everybody. The couple thanked everybody present on the lawn and the zoom call meeting. 

They set up a socially distanced picnic dinner in the backyard in celebration of the engagement. It was full of music and chatter. The couple was mesmerized and inseparable. "So how in the world did you trick us like this?" Alan set his empty plate aside as he rested his chin on Megan's shoulder, who was sitting in front of him on the grass. 

Logan handed his opened journal to Megan. The couple looked at each other. The blueprint was finally revealed to them as their children shared the entire story from both sides and for the virtually present family to hear. 

Ly started. "So Alan asked Russ and me early on for Mum's hand. At that time, we still didn't know that Mum's gonna propose." Russ continued. "He was still on location when he called us. Mum interrupted that meeting when she told him _she just_ _came_ _out of his house._ That's the time he asked us if _we could accompany him to Pop's resting place._ "

Megan felt like crying again when she learned that. Alan held her hand and continued what Russ was saying. "I wanted to pay my respects before I proposed. And you know,  _ something quite miraculous happened that day. _ "

He grabbed Teddy and held it for them. Megan was comfortable resting her whole body on him as he embraced her from behind. "I'm not spiritual by all means but I sort of ask your dad to give me a sign that he gives me his blessing. Then came  _ a little girl with blond locks with the exact bear in hand, waving at us.  _ The next thing I knew I was crying already." 

A series of sobbing sounds came through the virtual audience. Megan was not left behind and turned around to fully embrace him. She cried in delight and the two hugged tighter. She kissed him and said, "And that's just the many reasons why I love you, Alan. Thank you for that, my love." She sank into his arms as he kissed her forehead in returning the love. 

As everybody wiped their tears, Megan came to realize a witty escape to the solemn turn of events. She became a detective of proposal plans. "So wait, you asked for their company. So you knew Lyla was returning home? Then you went back on location after Dad or you went back home here?  _ Were you here all along when I thought you were on location?! _ " 

She was not mad but very zealous in piecing things together. "Woah. Calm down, babe. One at a time." Everybody giggled as Megan made a dubious adorable face at Alan's words. "Yes, I knew she was coming home that day. Yes, I went straight home after going to your dad and was here all along. And yes, even if you haven't asked yet, I asked for their blessings the moment you left for location." Alan pointed at the virtual family and they cheered on. 

"Wow," was all she had as Alan's eyes pried onto Logan's blueprint. "But it seems I'm not the only one with an elaborate plan." He pointed at the detailed plan under her name, written in his son's journal. Now, that's the time Logan spoke.

"When she came over that night, she asked for our blessings, Dad. Not that she needed to. We adore her already. But that's the moment I figured  _ why you loved her for who she is _ . Her progressiveness is something quite marvelous and truly admirable. She owned herself like the queen we all deserve." Alan was so enamored by his son's eloquence and quite taken by his fiancée-and-son's relationship. 

Max backed her grandson's story. "And when we realized you were going to propose at the same moment, I was ready to disown you if you would think for a minute to say no to my only acceptable daughter-in-law." Everybody boisterously chortled at Max's claim as she raised her wine glass to Megan with a wink. 

Megan returned the favor as they continued to laugh. She held his hand and told him the rest of the story. "So before you had a chance to talk to my family, I had a chance to inform them first. My brother even taunted me that you might say no." She pouted at him. The virtual crowd cheered on once more.

"How could I turn down this face?" Alan caressed the angelic resolve of his future wife. Dawn had to comment on it just to keep the laughs flowing with their desserts. "Yes, she got that from her momma." 

Amidst the new set of laughter, Alan spoke of love to her and only her. "I love you for who you are. You're my strong independent Carrots. Thank you for loving my family and me. I feel so lucky that you chose me to be with you for the rest of your life." Megan knew it was one of the best decisions she ever made. They kissed once more and drowned in the chatters of everyone. 

"But I will be amiss if I won't mention our wildcard in our plans. She didn't even make it to Logan's blueprint." Megan stated to everyone as Evie cleared her throat. "Well, I mean, I'm such a sassy blessing to everyone. I just really love helping people." They all giggled at the woman's charming wits.

"How could you be sure that Megan is talking about you and not our precious Teddy bear?" The crowd went wild on the humble sibling banter. "Alright, Alan. Better hold on to Megan while I read your ass to filth." She jokingly remarked. 

Alan's face was utterly shocked and everyone mocked him for it, except Megan who comforted him by holding him tighter. 

"First and foremost, Megan asked for my blessing to marry you. So, you're welcome. And second, do you know how hard it was to be a spy for a couple who had no idea that they're proposing to each other?  _ No _ . So, give credit to whom it's due. And with that, I'm waiting for your gracious apology, you lucky bastard." Max applauded her daughter before giving her a high five. The crowd went wild and cheered the sass that is Evie. 

Alan kissed Megan's cheeks before wearing his mask again and went to hug Evie. "I love you. Thank you so much for helping us get here." Evie was caught off guard but returned the hug. “I love you too, big bucko. Now, stop making me cry and never hurt my best friend.” The siblings lovingly smiled at each other.

Evie was such a crowd-pleaser that Megan's brother had to reassure. "Are you sure you're not a long lost sister? 'Cause I could swear that sass could be found in our genes." 

"Oh Lawrence, I'm already an honorary family member. It is pretty expected." Evie got the last word. Everybody was having a great time and continued on responsible festivity for the couple's engagement.

When it was time to finally hit the hay, the whole zoom call congratulated the couple one last time before saying goodnight. Algan was helping clean the setup when their mothers pulled them by the side. Still in their masks, but pure joy and pride wrote in the four sets of eyes. 

Dawn hugged them both. "This is just the start of my dream for both of you. The wedding will be such a gift so I hope you don't mind if your mothers both indulged." Max second the motion by also hugging them. "So we opted to help you out get started with your journey towards the wedding.  _ We urge you to live together from now on. _ "

The couple got a little confused. "Mum?" Alan pushed his mum to explain further. "When you were still on-location shoots, we figured that once you got engaged, you must live together to prepare for the wedding and yourselves as a married couple living in the same house. Together with your sons, we cleaned Megan's downtown home. You could live there together in the meantime while you look for your marital house." 

"I'm sorry, what?" Megan can't believe what she just heard. Dawn and Max didn’t expect her reaction. “I’m sorry, dear. Have we invaded privacy? But you did say I could go there. You gave me a spare key. We just thought you living together would be a good engagement gift."

Megan laughed in disbelief. "No offense taken, mum. It's just that I think we could still prepare for the wedding while still living in our respective houses."

" _ But is that what you both want? _ If both of you are worrying about us, then don't. We are capable of ourselves. I have my adult grandchildren and she has her daughter and grandson.  _ Please choose your happiness this time _ . You've been waiting for this for the longest time.  _ Don't even try to deny it _ ." Algan looked at each other. 

"But we are your children. We will take care of you both, especially in this vulnerable time." Alan shared her concern. Max looked at them. 

"We know. And you still could care for us even if you both lived together. You could both call us virtually. Since we had a gathering, I think we should isolate ourselves for two weeks." Megan smiled at Max's sentiment. "Alright, we will leave at first light tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? We have prepared your bags tonight. You could sleep there tonight." The couple was astonished at Dawn and Max. "Wow, so you really can't wait for us to leave." 

Their mothers laughed at his insights. "More of,  _ we can't wait for you to be finally together. _ We are your mothers. We know what truly makes you happy." Max and Dawn beamed pride and love within the embrace of their children. "We love you, mums." The couple was quite excited to call their future in-laws as such. 

Everybody finished cleaning up. Dawn and Max handed Algan their packed luggage. "Congratulations, gang. We fooled these two." Evie fleetingly said as she moved to the car. Everybody laughed. The Follows said goodbye to the Van Sprangs. Alan held his fiancée's hand before leaving her with her family. 

"Take care of your nana, alright? If you need anything," Ly stopped her Mum. "We can handle it, Mum. We’ll call every day and you can drop by after fourteen days. We love you." Russ added, "Congratulations. Good luck with the planning. Just message us for all the help you need.”

She hugged her children then her mum. "I love you all. Thank you for all the help and effort you placed into this. You guys are truly amazing. I'll see you all tomorrow, okay?"

They nodded then waved goodbye as Megan went to his car. "Everybody set?" He asked his family and looked at his future wife. His smile was etched on the mask. 

"Babe, let's go?" She returned with an urge to move so he started the engines and honked at his new extended family goodbye. After a few minutes, the drop off point was around the corner. 

Everybody went out and the couple briefly hugged the three one by one. "Goodnight, Mumzy. I hope you're happy." Logan was pleased with himself that night. "I am very happy, dear. And you piloted that amazing elaborate plan. I'm so proud of you." 

He lowered himself so Megan could kiss his forehead. Everybody giggled. "He's that good that I suggest he could plan the wedding." Evie jokingly suggested. More laughs happened.

"You two should get going now. We will see you both tomorrow. Good night, my loves." Maxine caressed the couple’s faces. "Good night, Mum. We'll see you tomorrow." Alan mask-kissed his mum's forehead and waved goodbye while holding Megan's hand with his other hand. 

They finally went inside the car. Reality finally set in. "What a day." Megan blew off a knowing tense. "What an incredible day." Alan reciprocated. He removed his mask and kissed her knuckles. He moved close to her. Too close for comfort then asked, " _ Are you ready?"  _

Her mind raced. She didn't know why the question suddenly made her feel weird. His eyes were mere inches with hers. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Then just nodded. He reached for her seatbelt and secured her. Then went back to his seat and started the car. 

_ Of course, he meant if I'm ready to go. Damn.  _ She internally scolded herself. "You alright, babe?" Alan felt her uneasiness. "Uh-huh. I just missed you and I'm still in the clouds at the moment." He snickered. "Yeah, me too." They finally started moving. 

The music was on and the car ride was just like how it was before. It felt like it was all just yesterday: the afterparty; the CSA; the arcade; the ocean.  _ All of which this car had witnessed. _ Those uncertain times upon their hearts, secured their strong relationship in the present, in the most uncertain times of humanity, no less. 

It was time to pull over as he parked his car by her house. The serenity of breathing the same air at a close distance was such a far-fetched thought of the past year that being together became a foreign experience for them. They did feel awkward now that they were alone. But quite understandable. 

" _ And here we are _ ." He spoked. " _ Yes. We finally made it here _ ." She agreed. Alan intently looked at Megan. "The last time we were in this situation, you barely remembered anything." He tried his best not to laugh at the memory. It was all endearing.

"I did promise something to you that night." He gently removed his mask. "That you'll marry me someday?" She mocked him. He sniggered. "How I wish I said that. Our engagement would have come at an earlier date." She chortled at his humor. "But no. I did say, in your most delicate state, that I will repeat everything I said once you were fully sober. I just like that I'll be able to say them in the same car, in front of the same house, five years after." It was truly incredible to have another full-circle moment. 

He removed her mask and safely set it aside. He caressed her beautiful face that was kissed by the moonlight. "I love you even if I feel like you want to push me away. I love you even if you won't say it back to me. I love you even if you'll never remember that I said it tonight."

He came nearer to her face. "But now, you want me by your side, pulling me closer than before, and I still love you. You say it back to me because you love me and I still love you. Finally, we will never forget, as these rings encircled our love tonight and I still love you, Megan." 

Still inches away, she held his face with her two hands just like she did five years ago. "And I still love you too, Alan. Now, I'll never forget I did this." She pulled him to a kiss just like when she was drunk. This time, she was intoxicated by their love. It was tender and everything they have been imagining in all those virtual calls. 

Their tongues dance in a dream they never thought they'd wake up to. She pulled him wanting. Their kiss deepened and he was towering over her. What a compromised position they were in. But none of it mattered. They were together, finally. 

The eternal kiss ended with a few more smacks and now with an ultimate goal. "I think we should get inside now." Megan breathlessly implored him but still pulling him. "Yeah, we should do that  _ now. _ " Alan breathed heavily as he pulled away and went back to his seat. 

Catching their breaths, they went out of the car and grabbed their luggage. Once at the door, Alan can't help but embrace Megan from behind and leave kisses on her neck as she scrambled to get the right keys. "Fiancé, let me get the right key first." She moaned his name. "Oh but fiancée,  _ I have the right key. The key that you've always wanted. _ " 

He missed playing with her and they've been deprived for as long as they could remember. So when she finally opened the door, kissing-frenzy began. She pulled him in as he dropped their bags, closed and locked the door behind him. 

The foreplay was like wildfire. They were already removing their denim jackets as they moved to the kitchen. He lifted her on the counter where he centered himself between her legs. She finally removed his shirt. 

"My, my, my. The quarantine did you good." She can't help but adore his buff physique. He nibbled on her neck as his hands explored underneath her shirt. How he missed her supple skin. His tongue teased her ears as she moaned to every touch. 

He wanted more of her and the kitchen was not the place for that. So he lifted her once more, not breaking their hungry kiss. He walked carrying her to the living room. He let them fall on the couch as she was positioned to straddle him. He now has a better view of her. 

He grabbed her closer as his hand landed on the hem of her shirt. Knowing his intentions, she broke their kiss, and seductively removed her shirt for him. He swallowed his desire as she revealed her body. 

" _ We waited for this moment for the longest time _ ." Her hands were resting by his chest until her right cupped his face. " _ To be this close is already a dream come true _ ." He held her by the hips and lifted herself to be closer. His hand glided to her bottoms. She whispered in his ear. 

" _ Then let's make this dream everlasting _ ." Their lips crashed, more hungry by the second. His fingers landed on the clasp of her brassiere and finally released her breast from their constraints. She moaned in delight as she tossed the garment aside. She was the same vision he missed from that Parisian night. 

"You are so beautiful," spilled from his mouth as hers traveled on his body. She stood up in between his legs and removed her pants. She captured his gaped mouth in a second as she towered him once more. She gave him space to expertly remove his remaining clothes. 

Their kiss was burning, their touches were torches that seared on their skins. Now stark naked, both were wet with desire and carnal pleasure in mind. She lifted herself and used his throbbing attention to tease her center. The goddess had arrived and he was all hers.  _ Underneath you is where I've always wanted to be.  _ His erotic mind was whirling.  __

"Are you ready, babe?" He nodded like the mere mortal to her question. After one agonizing eternity of two years, his key finally found its way to her keyhole and unlocked every bit of suppressed sexual ecstasy they kept hidden in quarantine. 

He filled her like no other and she dreaded for a movement but also wanted to savor more of him at the same time. Her walls kissed every inch of his membrane and would love nothing more than to satisfy her every need. 

She humped him in vigor. He met her halfway. Their moans filled the room. The smacking of skin invaded their ears until she could feel her closeness to oblivion.

Everything was starting to muffle out except his most alluring voice. "Yes, my love. Come to me." He whispered to her shouting thirst. She was so near as her movements became erratic. She was so hot that he could not help but lick and play with her erect nipples. That took her to a whole new level. He felt her and made fast on his work until she declared where she was at. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming, babe," was her destination, and everything around her melted like snow. Out of breath, she quivered with him inside and lied on top of him like a fallen angel. 

He pulled out of her gently and still cradled in his arms. "I love you, fiancée." He stroked her back and nuzzled in her hair. When her senses finally came back she opened her eyes and saw his right hand on her thigh. She traced the ring that she gave to him. 

"I love you too, fiancé." She lifted his hand and kissed his knuckles. "We are so hungry we didn't even make it to the bedroom." They laughed at Alan's observation. Megan finally faced him. "Then, stand up." And so she did and offered her hand. 

He took the offer but pulled her closer. "What are you up to?" She wickedly smiled at him. In their birthday suits, she pulled him to a run upstairs until they made it to her room. 

She dropped by the bed as he stood by the door. She prompted on both her elbows and licked her lips. She temptingly used her finger to urge him closer as she winked at him knowingly. 

He walked the sexy stride and grabbed that hand. He kissed the finger that brought him there and sucked it slowly. _ Oh my, that was unexpected.  _ She was caught off guard and moaned to his action. 

He smiled devilishly as he became the lion that bagged his prey. "You sure you're ready for the next round already?" She mimicked his nod of enthusiasm when positions were reversed on the couch. "Let's end this night with a bang?" She innocently suggested. " _ I don't want this night to end _ ." They knew what they wanted.

They kissed one more time and laid on each other. Rolling on the bed, changing positions of control, lovemaking like no other. They shagged with all the lust and love they could feel.

Once he was inside her, he was in control. He banged her as she requested "Harder, babe. Faster, faster, faster," He was so hot that she could not help but spank that ass and craved more from him. He pounded her harder as their sex became louder. 

"Oh babe, I'm so near," he was desperately pleading. "Give it all to me, love. I'm so near too." Her voice melded into their resolve and their romance was ready for the fireworks. And in no time, they came together. The climax that they yearned for so long, embraced them in celebration of their engagement.

Breathless, he rolled to the right side of the bed, where their video calls always intended him to be as she cuddled to his left. He cradled her and pulled the sheets over them. When their heartbeats returned to a steady pace, she reached for his face and kissed him sweetly. 

"You know, this feels like Paris. But this time, you can finally hear me say it." He drowned in her eyes instead of the sleep that took him in France. "I love you, Alan. Thank you for coming back to me." 

"I've always been yours, Megan. We belong together. And I can't wait to call you my wife." He kissed the dainty hand that bears the ring he gave. "Same here, future husband." Their noses and foreheads rested on each other's souls.

They kissed once more with all the promise their engagement entails. All their moments having a full-circle in the present time was now a reality. There was no place they would rather be than inches away from their beating hearts. 

**_Hi. Thank you for joining me on this long and winding road. I would love to dedicate this to my dear Cassi, whose brother just got engaged! And guess who popped the question. Hihi, his girlfriend! Yey! Congratulations!_ **

**_At least these two are not the only ones preparing for a wedding. See you in the last chapter!_ **

**_All my love,_ **

**_ElleRoseMaltz_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	14. Chapter 11: Hyphenated Ending in White and Tux, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's intuition  
> But some things you just don't question  
> Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
> And there it goes  
> I think I found my best friend  
> I know that it might sound  
> More than a little crazy but I believe  
> I knew I loved you before I met you  
> I think I dreamed you into life  
> I knew I loved you before I met you  
> I have been waiting all my life
> 
> I Knew I Loved You by Mateo Oxley (cover)  
> Original by Savage Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All good things must come to an end and here is the start. But I'm having separation anxiety haha. So, finally the last chapter of this fictional love story, in two wonderful parts. Thank you for joining me on this wonderful journey. It has been a pleasure writing this story for all of you. Rated M somewhere at the end. Enjoy! 

_Chapter 11: Hyphenated Ending in White and Tux, Part I_

The sunlight was gently making its way to the slits of the window. Chirping birds could be heard which was unusual to his ears. Alan wriggled as his consciousness slowly came to his being. _He couldn't freely move_. 

He panicked a little until something tickled his chest. Then a warm presence suddenly invaded his space. His nose trying to decipher if he was smelling coconuts or any tropical breeze scent. 

_Hmmm. I could get used to this._

Still, with his eyes closed, a constant dream played into view. The ocean was there where he felt safe and vulnerable in the arms of the one he loves. _Her face appeared in his view, so angelic, so glorious._ The sunrise was by their side, the waves kissing their bare feet, their love was illuminating. _But why were they crying again?_

He caressed her face lovingly. Unlike in the past, this time around he doesn't feel the hurt of what just transpired. He doesn't feel the guilt of why they were there. He doesn't feel lost and confused about how they came to be together. 

Everything was clear. He kissed her forehead. But as his actual head did that, his mouth brushed not the smoothness of her skin but rather felt like hair. 

He slowly opened his eyes to the golden locks that he dreamt. He was not sure if he was still dreaming so grabbed whatever or _whoever_ his arms were holding. _And it was her._

_She is here. By my side. I'm not alone. Is this real?_

The blurriness upon adjusting to the light was not helping. But a few seconds more, he became fully awake. 

As his mind finally comprehended what's happening, a smile escaped his lips. _Megan, my Carrots. You're here._ Then last night's events made it through. 

_We're engaged. I'm spooning my fiancée in bed. My queen, my best friend, my… she moved._

So he hugged her tighter. Her back facing him, his body enveloping her from behind. There's no place he'd rather be. 

"Good morning, my love. Are you awake?" He whispered tenderly. 

And her subconsciousness agreed but not her full self. She was in her dream-like state as she nuzzled in the feel of his strong arms, wrapping her upper body. She had never been this comfortable to the warmness of a blanket she assumed. She had never felt heavenly for the longest time. The euphoria she was feeling brought her back to the scent that reminded her of Paris, where he laid with her for the first time. 

His distinct scent that surrounded her senses lingered as she was drowning in a warm embrace that she didn't want to escape. Her dream for many nights replayed in her closed eyes.

_Hmmm. I could get used to this._

_Still in Paris and I don't want to let go of this memory._ She caressed the sleeping giant that owned her heart. He usually looked tense in this instance. But there was something different. _What is different? What changed?_ He was more relaxed and peaceful. 

The vision he painted for her made her heart filled with delight. As her real arms hugged the arms around her tighter, her imagination overwhelmed her. Her fingers unknowingly traced the ring she gave the night before. She panicked a little because her subconsciousness never knew this ring before. 

_Are you married? Did I sleep with a married man?_ She slowly opened her groggy eyes and was greeted by the familiar hand. Sunrays kissing their intertwined knuckles. Her ring sparkled in the dancing light. _His ring she knew very well._

_We're engaged. I'm spooned by my fiancé in bed. My king, my confidant, my… He spoke._

"I love you. I'll never get tired of whispering to you that every morning, _my_ _wife._ "

_He is here. By my side. Wait, did he already call me 'wife'? Are we married and I can't remember my wedding!?_

Her partly awake mind was playing tricks on her. They were not yet married. They just got engaged last night. She wanted her senses to come back but her body was quite exhausted _from their bed activities._ Her half-sleep state made her tense and he chuckled at it. 

"I'm just practicing. We are not yet married but in my heart and mind, you are already my wife." 

She smiled to his assurance and became at ease within his embrace. 

"I love you too, _husband_ , even if you make me so exhausted but _very, very satisfied_." Her last few words were an audible mumble. He snickered and left a kiss on her shoulder. 

In a matter of minutes, deep sleep took Megan back. Alan was aware 'cause he heard a hearty cute snore from her. As much as he wanted to stay there forever, he heard his growling tummy. _I guess our appetites from last night transcended to actual food._ He smiled at his thoughts as their _intense sheet wars_ _last night_ enticed him. 

His entangled body still meshed with her heavenly one was a dilemma. He didn’t want to wake her up so he did his best in moving his arms from her grip. But she was relentless in pulling him closer. He was lowkey chuckling to her every reaction to his every attempt. With a loose guard moment from her, he was successful and gently rose from the bed. 

He grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it to his nakedness. When he went down, _everything remained as they were left last night._ He picked up their clothes on the kitchen floor and the living room. He grabbed their bags by the door back to the room. She didn’t move an inch and was still sound asleep. He quickly dressed in a sleeveless black shirt and comfortable boxers. 

He walked around the bed to finally see the face he was excited to wake up to. He knelt by her side. He was reminded of how he accompanied her as a confidant when she lost her dad. She slept in peace just like this. She was just a friend back then. _But he loved her beyond that._ And now, they were engaged. They truly have come a long way. 

_I will never understand how I got this lucky._ He let his lips touch her cheeks until a tender involuntary smile formed on her enchanting face. He contemplated going back to bed with her. But he heard his stomach again. “I’ll just prepare our breakfast,” he whispered and quietly exited the room.

About fifteen minutes later, she was finally awake. With her body recuperated from the exhaustion, she stretched long and wide. Only to realize that she was alone in bed. She sat straight up in a panic. Her eyes searched for him in the room but to no avail. She did see their clothes from last night, folded on an ottoman seat, and their bags on the floor. 

Then her sense of hearing and smell was tackled from outside the partially opened door. _Music? Is that the neighbors or him?_ Then, she felt her tummy grumble. _Whoops, so that's why I woke up so suddenly._

With sheets wrapped around her, she changed in her fresh undies and wore _his shirt_ that was on top of the pile. She looked at the mirror and felt cute and minx. 

_Your shirt is officially my favorite wardrobe. But look_ _at this hair gone wild? And this 'glow'! Damn, I look good._ She giggled at her inner voice's confidence as she swiftly brushed her hair. 

She grabbed her phone and went out of the room. Then, a new song came on, along with a familiar kitchen sizzling sound. The intro was a funky beat that made her want to groove. 

She was waiting for the artist's voice when she heard Alan's voice instead.

"What I want, you've got but it might be hard to handle. Like the flame that burns the candle,

The candle feeds the flame, yeah yeah!" 

She silently crept by the sides so he won't notice. He was singing while cooking and bopping a little. And when Megan thought her fiancé won't get more adorable, she realized he was singing to a slideshow of her pictures on his phone.

_Oh my God, how did I get this lucky?_ She did her best not to burst out laughing while setting her phone to record the whole thing. 

He continued all that without his knowledge that his fiancée was secretly filming. When he made it to the chorus, he made the spatula a mic. She also mouthed the words in the first part. 

It was time to plate the cooked food so he turned around. 

"Well well well you, ooh ooh ooh ooh,

Oh yeah, you make my, OH MY GOD, BABE!"

He almost dropped the food as she continued the lyrics then laughed hysterically. "Seriously, Carrots. You almost gave me a heart attack. How long have you been there!?" He turned off the music.

"Long enough. Good morning, babe!" she breathlessly admitted. They were both laughing now as she came near him, still filming.

"Aww, you cooked breakfast! What did you make for me?" Megan focused the camera on him, vlogger style. He chuckled and joined in her fun. 

"For today's breakfast menu, I call it, 'Carrot's Favorites', featuring maple bacon omelet, blueberry topped pancakes, sunny side up eggs and cup of coffee. Just how you like it." He smiled from ear to ear, definitely proud of himself.

"Ooooh yum! Thanks, babe. I love you." And she kissed him on the cheeks, still holding the phone on them. "And I love you too." He kissed back then she stopped the video. 

"So you're a vlogger now?" Alan captured her hips in his arm as she ringed her arms on his neck. "Not really. Just wanna collect more memories with you." She caught his lips with hers. 

The fact that they could feel each other's lips again was euphoric beyond compare. But they also felt the tummies gurgled in unison. It was hilarious, to say the least. 

"I think we should start eating." She turned to face the counter where the food was. She picked up the blueberry and popped it in her mouth. "But you look way yummier than the food I cooked." 

He seductively turned her back to face him and instantly lifted her on the counter. _Their position was like the night before._ She wrapped her legs around him as he grabbed the plate of omelet from the side. 

"Is that so? So what are you gonna do about it?" She tauntingly replied. "Well, my coquette, I'm glad you asked. First, I'm going to feed you, and _then I'll eat you._ So open up." He lifted the fork near her mouth and fed her the meal he prepared. 

They stayed that way the entire time. The banter went on with all the food. Both excited to munch on, exchange flirty remarks, and kiss in between. They were living the honeymoon without the wedding yet. And they were not about to stop. 

Just as they finished the last bite, they were still hungry, but not for food. They both wanted _each other for desserts._ But the universe had something else in mind. 

They were about to get it on when her phone rang. They looked at each other until they realized who was calling. They chuckled. " _Dessert could wait_." 

He kissed her crown before helping her land on her feet. She answered the phone as he cleaned the area. "Good morning, mummy," and hugged him from behind. She held out the phone in front of him. That didn't stop him from moving and greeting his future in-law in his distinct voice. "Good morning, mummy." 

Megan cheekily peeked on his side and mouthed 'Wow. Mummy?' Alan replied with a silent 'Why not?' She shook her head in amusement and delight. 

"Well, hello there new son!" Her squeal of excitement made the couple laugh. "Hey, you called my phone and not his." Megan went back to the call. "What? My new son just said good morning. I better say hello. Anyways, did you find the food in the fridge?" 

Alan placed all dishes in the sink then hugged Megan from behind, making his mouth close enough to the phone by her ear. "I found it and cooked for her. Thank you so much, mummy." Then, he kissed her cheek. 

Megan's smile welcomed his lips. "Aww, that's good to hear. Anyway, I just wanted to check up on you both. But I don't want to bother." Dawn mentioned from the other line. 

"Mum, you're never a bother. Thank you so much for preparing for my house. We truly appreciate it." The couple lovingly looked at each other. Then a text notification broke their gaze.

_Logan sent you a link._

Alan placed his phone on a holder by the counter and pressed on the link. The very energetic voice of his sister boomed in their ears. 

"Good morning, lovebirds!" She then looked at the camera closely. "You both certainly glow _._ " She held up her hand, not giving them time to explain, and held them accountable. "Don't even bother explaining or telling me what _you did last night._ My mum and nephew are still not here so you're welcome."

Megan, who was still at the phone with her mum, shyly looked up at Alan, who was still embracing her from behind. Dawn heard everything Evie said and laughed for the couple.

"Wait, are you also in call with Evie?" And at lightning speed, someone else was joining the zoom call. 

"Hey, everyone. Nana, here you go. You can drop that call now." Upon seeing Lyla, Megan dropped the call and finally said hello to them. 

"Good morning! How's everybody?" Megan sweetly welcomed them. "We just finished breakfast. But Logan sent this so we just opened it."

The teen finally appeared behind his aunt. "Hey, Mumzy, Dad, Nana, Ly, Russ. Nice to see you all. Grams asked me to set up this call." Then Maxine inserted herself in the scene. 

"Hey! I just wanted to check if they found the food in the fridge." Max opened up. Dawn waved at her best friend. "Yeah, they found it. As it happens, Alan found it and cooked for my baby. Oh, I'm so lucky to have a good cook for a son-in-law." Alan was flattered. But Logan squashed that in an instant. 

"Just don't make him bake desserts if you still want a house." More laughter as per usual. This family was just witty. Max defended her son. "What's important, he could feed a family and he got that from his mummy." They all chuckled and Dawn incessantly nodded in support of her best friend.

"Wait what? Is this all this zoom call for? With all due respect, could we talk about the wedding already?!" Evie excitedly pointed out. 

Everybody laughed. "Why are you more excited to plan than the couple? We haven't even finished our fourteen-day quarantine." Max bantered back at her daughter. 

"Just a reminder to everyone, it is _my job_. And in case you haven't noticed, mum, the lovebirds' pace is rather slow for comfort. This wedding is years delayed. So I say, let's start talking about it now then start moving after fourteen days." Evie rationalized. 

Their children nodded in agreement. "Evie, you are officially a mood that I love to have every day." Lyla's wits and claps were accepted by Evie with a bow. 

"That is very sound advice, don't you think so, babe?" Megan smiled back at him. Alan agreed. "I couldn't agree more. Go ahead and start talking about it while I wash the dishes. Thank you again for preparing us what we need here, Mommies." He adoringly smiled at everyone before kissing his fiancée's cheek.

She didn't shy away from kissing back and gave his cheek a peck before turning away for the sink. "Okay enough of that lovey-dovey and let's get these wedding plans running. Now, when will you say 'I do'?" 

Evie eagerly brought out her notebook and waited for their reply. Everybody chuckled at her and they started darting out ideas. 

Everybody was excited to chime in. All ideas were accounted for. When Alan finished the dishes, he immediately went to Megan's side, muted their mic, and whispered. "If I can marry you today, I will." His hand rested on her waist naturally and pulled her a bit closer, placing a chaste kiss on her temple.

"Even with your shirt as my wedding gown?" She whispered back. Thanking he muted the mic, he showered her with affection. "Even without anything on, I'd still marry you anytime." With that, she rewarded him with a gaze that could melt and held his hand from the back. 

Since they were not alone, she immediately brought their attention back to their families. Quick nods of the agreement for every relative's idea saved the couple from their apparent predicament. _They wanted to just end the call because the heat radiating from them was becoming unbearable to contain._

The exchanges of knowing looks and occasional flirty tugs were not helping. They truly tried to focus on the task at hand with their families. Good thing, the couples somehow managed that by a rapid-fire settling. 

The wedding was going to be around Springtime. By that time, everybody invited should have been vaccinated for the gathering. It will be an intimate event at a garden or perhaps the Follows' backyard. 

For the food, their mothers were mandating that department. For music and entertainment, their sons were more than eager to participate. For Megan's gown and overall venue, Evie and Ly were ecstatic, to say the least. 

Aesthetic-wise, they were going for a rustic and quaint vibe. Nothing too extravagant but nothing far from perfection. Some concepts were left open since Megan's siblings have not had a say in them yet. It was a family event after all. 

But ultimately, the couple will give their final decision on everything. "I think we have covered all bases. We can straighten things out in our next call." Alan suggested. 

"Alright. By the way, _are you two going to start looking for a house soon?_ " Max's inquisition ensued. They answered at the same time in contrast. An affirming "Yes" came from him while a resounding "No" was heard from her. The energy suddenly shifted, rather quickly and unexpectedly.

_The couple muted their mic._ "I'm sorry, but you want your house to be our permanent residence as a married couple?" Alan inquired. His tone was not mad but rather doubtful. 

"Yes, because this is the logical choice. I see no point in looking for a new one and we are still in a pandemic, babe. I think it's not wise to go house hunting." Megan answered bluntly. Her tone was not sarcastic but starting to become poignant. 

A few minutes of silence passed for their families who watched their unheard but obvious conflict on screen. The couple's staredown was palpable, that tension could be felt through the screen. 

Evie tried to save everyone. "Hmmm, I agree with you, Alan. We have covered all bases. Let's just fix the others next time. So, hmm, goodbye everyone! Have a great day! Mum, let's go. Logan, end the call." The last two sentences were quite muffled by Evie.

"What? but we were just," Max got confused but Logan got the context clue. "We'll talk soon again, everyone. We love you, Dad and Mumzy!" 

"Yeah, I think we should get going too. Just message us if you need anything. Bye, you guys. We love you both!" Lyla also got the clue and urged her brother and Nana to say goodbye. Their families were about to end the call as the couple timidly waved back at them. Then all calls were dropped simultaneously. 

A complete awkward silence, good for a minute, loomed over on Alan and Megan. They both were confused as to why it was an issue. In their respective minds, they thought they were both thinking the same thing. But apparently, not quite. 

_They both want privacy. An entire house for themselves_ was what they both wanted for the longest time, especially when the pandemic affected that so much and changed their family dynamics. 

They were quite thankful that their children were grown enough to have a house of their own, like Lyla and Russell. Well technically Logan was still dependent on his dad at the moment but he will leave for college soon. So their children were the least of their concerns. However, they can't say the same for their elderly mothers, especially within this pandemic era. That’s why they were quite skeptical to be separated from them while preparing for the wedding. But since it was temporary and their mums were adamant, they agreed. But considering the long term was a whole new story. 

It would have been easier if Megan and Dawn could simply move in with him in his current residence. But the house was not big enough for five of them. Also, he felt the idea won’t be appealing to her. But he would make sure to offer it. _He would never force anything on Megan._ He’s open to the possibility that Megan would want to ask their mothers to come to live with them. Their mothers’ welfare was also a priority besides privacy. 

So for him, they could achieve both goals through a new and bigger space. It would be a home that they could call theirs and accommodate their mothers to live with them without compromising their privacy. It might take a hell of a lot of convincing, knowing their mums, but no one could stop Megan’s determination if it was set in stone. 

And besides, this house was solely Megan's. She acquired it on her own money. _She would always be her person, possessing sole properties and he would be her husband, supporting her in a home he hoped they had obtained together._

But for her, she thought they would just move in together. And that meant, moving in the most logical choice, _this house._ She felt that they might not consider his house since Logan and Max were there. She would still ask him about it because _she will never force anything on Alan_. 

But in this house, they would get the privacy they deserved and wanted. She did think of having their mothers to come live with them soon since it was still pandemic. But she has accepted the fact that their mothers were virtually impossible to convince. So it’s a good thing this house was just downtown and near them. 

And besides, this house was prepared by their mothers. To make it a more permanent arrangement would mean the world to them. _It was an engagement gift because they were finally getting married. They would be life partners, what was hers was his as well. It is a very good place to start their ‘forever’._

He broke their silence with, "I take it _you don't want a new house with me?_ " He just looked at her. 

"Not that I don't want a new home with you. It's just that _we have this new home already._ Do we still need to look and buy a new one?" She reasoned with him. 

He went to her side and held her by the shoulder. "But this is yours, Megan. You got this house for yourself and your children. I don't want to be an intruder just because _we're getting married._ I respect all that's yours to be solely yours before we share anything."

"An intruder? Why would you even think that? Did you force yourself in our lives?" The conversation was near to get heated. "No. I have the best intentions in my statement. It’s just that I was not in the picture when you got this property. So I just thought you might want to have it for yourself.”

“But what if I want to share this with you, Alan? I mean, just like you said, we are getting married. _Isn't marriage all about sharing whatever is yours with your partner_ ?” And he nodded to that concept. “Yeah, I certainly agree with you. _Marriage is sharing with your spouse._ " He took a deep breath before continuing. 

"And since you opened it up, may I ask if you would be comfortable moving in with me instead? Although I do feel it’s quite far-fetched given the current circumstances, I still would like to offer that option on the table.” He attempted with a milder approach. 

“Well, you’re right about it being implausible since we might not get what we want and need as newlyweds there. Don’t get me wrong, I’m alright living there but I might try to convince Mum to live with us soon. And I hope you take no offense, love, but five is a crowd in your place. _But is that what you want?_ ” She truly wanted to know because if he admitted to wanting that, she might give it a chance. 

“I’m considering it for the long run. I mean, Logan will probably move out once he decides to attend college. And if you can’t convince Dawn to live with us, at least she will only be five minutes away from us.” It did sound reasonable but something was bothering her. “I see. But how come you are more willing to share your home than mine? I mean, this is a bigger space compared to yours. Again, no offense.” The conversation was taking its turn for the worse.  
  
“None taken, babe. I’m not saying I’m more willing for you to just move in with me but rather I’m more inclined into buying a new and bigger house. _It would be a house that we would together have within our marriage_ and not before it. Besides, I want you to keep this property on reserve just in case," Megan didn’t like where that thought was heading and interrupted Alan.

"Just in case, _we divorce you mean?_ " She felt gutted by her own words. They couldn’t believe they were having this conversation. They couldn’t believe their emotions got the best of them. Now, Alan was baffled. _Where in the world did that come from?_ He was a little bit hurt that she would even think of such. 

"Megan, _we are not going to divorce and I intend to keep that promise._ I want you to keep this as your property because the studios are nearer here and it could be your office if need be. _It is yours and that's it_. I'm glad you want to share it with me but if we could have a place that we could call ours because we acquired it together, I think that would be better." He was hoping she saw his reason through and won’t be upset further. His voice was confused and lost. 

She didn't realize she was holding her breath until a deep sigh escaped her. "Alan, _we can never tell what will happen in the future._ So why not make the most of everything together _while we still can and still want_? And with your reason, it is sensible to stay here since it could be near our work. Besides, it's not practical to live in another house and do all the moving. Our mothers even prepared this for us." Her voice truly became full-blown poignant.

She sighed once more. "Honestly, I'm perplexed why we are even having this conversation." She held his hand and looked at him. He smiled briefly. "I feel the same way too." Frustration was written all over their faces. 

_So is this how it's gonna be?_ The question that ran in their minds. Megan looked at him and caressed his face. "I'll just take a shower." Before Alan could say anything, she gave him a kiss then left. 

His eyes followed her but got stuck in his place. He released a sigh then drank water to calm down. He went to the living room and sank on the seat. 

_What did just happen? We are not even married yet but here we are._ He let the iced drink slide his wonders down his throat. 

His question was shared by her as she entered the shower. _What did just happen? We are not even married yet but here we are._ She let the warm water take her inhibitions away. 

During their relationship as a couple, which mostly happened virtually, little issues never grew to be as big as this. The huge difference of having a physical versus a virtual relationship was dawning on them. 

They expected something like this would happen. But they knew they were ready for anything. That's why it made sense to be married already. But having to experience it now truly made an impact from surrealism into veridical existence. 

For a good quarter of an hour, his nerves finally calmed down, and went upstairs to try and talk to her. In his peace, he realized what he must have said wrong. When he got there, he could still hear the shower running.

But the door was wide open. "Babe?" Alan inquired. He was not sure if he should enter. So he just sat on the floor leaning on the doorframe. 

Megan heard him and turned the faucet to quiet down the shower but still kept the water going. She turned in the direction of the door before speaking. "Yes?" 

The glass sliding door of the shower area was fogged. So all she saw was his figure below, seeming to lean on the door just as he did. 

He finally dared to speak. "Hmmm, you left the door open. I was about to close it but _I would love to talk to you_. Do you mind if I stay here and wait for you to finish?" His voice was calmer and gentler. 

She contemplated what to reply. _I also would love to talk to you now._ She thought. So her hand reached for the sliding door and slightly opened it. 

Alan was startled by the opening but steadied himself in time. Their eyes met. She was leaning to the side hiding her nakedness. Her wet hair cascaded on her shoulder clemently. 

"Hmmm, would you like to join me? We could talk here. We both needed a bath anyway so," She ended the sentence with a shy smile as rosy cheeks came brighter from the warm bath and her bashful invitation. 

That warmed his heart beyond imagination and simply nodded. He stood up and her eyes followed him. He took off his top. She swallowed and gasped secretly. Then their eyes met again. 

Megan became mousy all of a sudden and turned away. She exhaled, closed her eyes, brought her arms to her chest, and held her neck by the hands. She let the pouring water conquer her heartbeat and her lowered head. 

Alan became reticent but deep inside, a pang of seeming guilt filled him. Once naked, he entered the shower area. He heaved just as she did upon seeing an immaculate figure. His cheeks turned pink and slowly closed the gap between them. 

His arms found their way around her waist and rested his head on hers. She tensed for a moment upon initial contact. The shower became the rain over them and their feelings became the flood that overwhelmed their every second. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered. She eased and rested her back on him as he captured her. A hug tight enough to feel his apology made her turn around and capture him back with a tender kiss. 

"I'm sorry too," echoed in the space after their smacking sound. Closed eyes, head to head, arms around each other, showered by water and love, they stood still. 

"I should have listened to you well. You wanted to share this with me but I kept on insisting on that I thought was best at the moment. But you were right. Having a new place now is not practical. This house is already home and _home will always be wherever you are_. I love you so much." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too and I shouldn't have said that." she paused to look him in the eyes. Water trickling down on them ever so gently. It could have been hiding tears but they don't care anymore. 

"I believe in us, I truly do. It's just now that we are finally together, our reality might have overwhelmed me in a way. I mean, we just got engaged last night, amidst pandemic, one year in almost pure isolation," She lowered her gaze, rested her dainty hands on his chest, and looked at how she was tapping water on it. 

_"We are still adjusting._ I can't help but wonder, _are we truly ready?_ Will this be like the past? Will small stuff turn to big so fast, just like a while ago, just like my previous marriage? What if," He cut her off by lowering himself enough to let his lip conquer her pretty little mind. 

He didn't move his arms away from her waist and tipped her head using that lips alone. A wet long kiss, quite assuring but sharing the same sentiments. Catching their breaths after, he soothed her. 

"You are right to feel that way. I share your confidence and doubt in us. But this is what we signed up for and I trust that _our marriage will be different from your past._ I mean, we had a template. Remember, Cathry? Let's just not be them." She chuckled at his diversion. 

"But seriously, _look at us._ We talk and listen to each other. Heck, we are willing to make amends in the shower almost immediately after friction. _We both want this to work, Megan_ . That's our driving force to not go astray and I think it's a good start. _We are ready to be together forever._ " He kissed her nose. 

She caressed his face and nodded. "A very good start indeed and _I don't want it to end, Alan_. Let's keep it going. Let's keep on smiling, laughing, fighting, making peace," She stopped to see his face light up amidst the fog of the warm shower. "Loving each other. Let's keep doing that." They were perfectly intertwined.

"You don't have to tell me twice," and he eagerly kissed his future bride and she matched her future groom vigorously. They moved ever so slowly until her back rested on the wall. 

No words were exchanged. There was no need for such. They knew what was about to happen. Lightning sparks came between their wanting gaze. His lips followed the pouring water. 

From her crown to her neck, down to her chest to her bosoms, to the length of her tummy, and finally to her center, he traveled along. When water was not the only one sliding down on her, a push-pull-tug to his head and a gasp was all she could do. 

He lifted her leg enough to gain more access as her breathing became labored but bearable. She felt all the tingling sensation taking over. Her legs became weak to his tongue's every lick, her senses heightened to every breath, her resolve unraveled to every movement. 

She was about to finish when he looked at her. She opened her eyes and grabbed his face. Their lips crashed while trying to maintain balance in the slippery area. His fingers replaced his tongue on her center and made fast work. She reached cloud nine in a matter of minutes. But she wanted more and he thought he knew that until she made her intentions clear. 

In a swift motion, she pushed him to lean on the wall then went down on him. Surprised and utterly speechless, he let her take him over. His entirety was becoming meaningless to her every touch. Nothing was making sense as to how her mouth figured him out. Enclosing, grabbing, gobbling him, he was focused on her. 

He was about to come undone when she made eye contact and winked from below. Then, she stopped and stood. She grabbed him and roughly kissed him. They turned and she was back on the wall. This time he knew exactly what she desired. He entered her with utmost care. 

Moaning and groaning in pleasure within each mouth, echoing sounds of sex within the walls of their bathroom, everything was happening all at the same time. What a precarious way to make love but it was their moment. 

To steady them further, she halted them then turned around. His hands were all over her as he took her from the back. An arm on the wall and around his neck, drawing him closer to her, nothing could stop them now. 

As their climax drew closer, they became breathless. They were about to lose their heads as the shower seemed to rage on them or just their perception in their rapid movements. They didn't stop until they exploded together. They stopped until he eased out of her

Slowly but surely, they leaned on the wall and sat on the wet floor. Still heaving and laughing in between, they enjoyed their juvenile and ridiculous actions.

"So we're just gonna do it everywhere in this house?" Megan asked her fiancé. " _Our house. Our home._ And yeah, I hope you won't mind but we'll probably leave a mark everywhere." She chuckled back at what Alan said. "I won't mind if we went wild in every corner. It's _our place, our rules._ " 

She held his face. "I'm truly glad you're siding with me in this, at least for now. But I'm sorry that I shut your idea too quickly in our argument. Well, I've given it some thought and I think I'm open to moving into a new house, _once we find the perfect one together_." 

He kissed the hands that held his face. "Thank you for considering and there's no other side I'd rather be. 'Cause you know, as they say, _happy wife, happy life._ " He winked at her. Then, they smiled and kissed. 

They stood up and legitimately took a bath. The whole day passed quite fast. They called their families once more after dinner. This time, they had her siblings as well, talking about the wedding. 

They asked them about what happened in the morning. They just smiled and informed everyone they won't be moving to another house yet. None of them questioned the couple anymore. 

Then, they already had a shortlist of people to invite. If by the time of the wedding, gatherings will still not be allowed for them, the zoom link was in order. The goal was at least to have her siblings be physically present at the wedding. 

After that day, they have informed their agents about their engagement and that projects should steadily be kept at bay as they prepare for the wedding. The planning of this wedding made their two-week quarantine fly like a simple blink, all thanks to the blessing named _Evie who was their events planner_. A Pinterest board was already set up with all the ideas they collected. But the most illustrious bride’s gown had options sorted in a separate board. Megan allowed Alan to suggest designs but ultimately became bootless since he just kept saying any gown would look good on her.

In their downtime, the couple would bond over old and new hobbies. She finally had a chance to teach him how to bake in person. He improved from the virtual learnings. He bought and had a new guitar delivered for her. He taught her how to play and was a brilliant student. They started to learn how to paint and draw together. They played cards and watch a new series that they binged until they fell asleep in each other’s arms. Within that time, they learned to communicate more effectively and sorted out their plans for the future as a strong couple. 

After the quarantine period, thankfully everyone was safe and tested negative. After getting their results, they promised their mums they'll visit the next day. _They also wanted to check a venue_ . They found _a beautiful glasshouse and garden_ online that was located _by the significant ocean in their relationship_ . They’ve always wanted to go back there. And if that venue is available for their target wedding, _they wished to get married there_. 

On the night before, _they both discerned something they wanted but shy to ask one another._ What has transpired the past three hundred thirty-six hours made the whole wedding fiasco so exciting and overwhelming at the same time. 

The couple was about to sleep when Megan cuddled with her fiancé and looked up at him lovingly _with a thought in her mind._ Alan returned the love by caressing his fiancée's face _while contemplating on thought as well._ "Babe, can I ask you something important?" He began to voice it out. 

"Sure. What is it?" She gave a radiating smile. " _Can we talk about our names?"_ She quirked her head to him like a fascinated puppy. " _Were you reading my mind_?" She squinted.

Now, he gave out the same puppy look. He straightened out and gently brought them to a sitting position, not breaking their cuddle. He looks at her keenly. "Why? What were you thinking?" 

She didn't expect the topic he brought out. So she released herself from their embrace to look at him at the same level and sat upright. She was speechless for the next minute, looking back and forth to their handheld hands and his face. 

" _I was thinking of keeping my name, but also having yours if you don't mind._ " She suddenly became nervous. The last time she had this request from her past, it didn't end well. But this time around, she truly strummed the lucky chord of fortune. Surprisingly for her, _he smiled and exuded relief._

"You know, we tend to prove that telepathy truly works. That's _half_ of what I wanted to say." He smiled widely at her now, melting her every ounce of inhibition. "Yes, my love. _You could keep your name or have it with mine in any order you want, as your professional or lawful name._ Whatever you want, I'll support you." He canoodled her after. 

She was genuinely happy. "Thank you so much, babe." But something stuck out with his sentence that she wanted to clarify. She broke their smooch and addressed, "But you said that’s just half of what you wanted to say? _So what's the other half?"_

He took a deep breath and held her hand tighter. " _I wish to have your name as your lawfully wedded husband._ " 

**_Hihi. Could you hear the wedding bells? Could you smell the happily ever after? in the air? See you in the last part!_ **

**_All my love,_ **

**_Elle Rose Maltz_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 11: Hyphenated Ending in White and Tux, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it!  
> Oh, I finally found someone; Someone to share my life  
> I finally found the one - to be with every night  
> Cause whatever I do  
> It's just got to be you!  
> My life has just begun, I finally found someone...
> 
> I Finally Found Someone by Barbra Streisand ft Bryan Adams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Up to the end, these characters have a life of their own, far from the real people that inspired them. They live in a world we truly aspire to have in our near future. Hello, you. We made it. The final part of the final chapter of this beautiful love story. Rated M. Enjoy!

_Chapter 11: Hyphenated Ending in White and Tux, Part II_

He left her mouth gaped from his last words. "What?" Megan wanted to make sure she heard right. He chuckled to her obvious shock. He pulled her close and made her sit on his lap. 

"I want to have your name if you wouldn't mind. I know society is not accustomed for a man to have his wife's name but I would love the world to know that _I'm your husband and yours alone."_ He captured her emotions by the chin. 

"I… I'm speechless. I have no clue what to say or what to do with this. I have never had this request before. Have you told this to your family?" He never ceased to amaze her. 

"Yes. They all know and they support it. I won't be changing my professional name since the industry already knows my name as such and I urge you to keep your screen name as well. But again your call if you want to change it." His smile was warmer than the blanket that enveloped them. 

She was still lost for words. " _Alan Van Sprang_ ," A few seconds pause ensued then, " _Follows_? You truly want that?" with a nod and an incredulous face. 

"Yup. I want it as a wedding gift, on my documents, basically everywhere that's legal. Having your name, _wife,_ would sound like that." He looked at her as his world. She was also just realizing what it entails that made her engrossed to amazement. 

"Does this mean you also agree on a prenup?" Megan just keeps on surprising herself with whatever that comes out of her mouth and whatever he was doing to her mind. Alan simply nodded and kissed her cheek and crown. 

"Yes, my love. We are a realistic and grounded couple. We could start drafting everything tomorrow. Together with our families, if you want." He embraced her waist and held her hand. Alan rested his head on Megan. "So my love, what do you think? _Would you officially make me yours forever?_ " 

She caressed the stubbles of his beard and warmed in his sparkling eyes. " _You truly are a dream come true_. Yes, we are in love but I love that we are also smart about this. And for that, I love you, I love you, I love you, I loooooove yooooou!" 

With every phrase was a peck equivalent all over his face. Alan chuckled to the ticklish sensation Megan created. But he returned the favor with a torrid and emotional kiss on her lips, leaving them breathless. At some point, he made her lie on the bed and he was on top of her. "And I love you so much too, my forever." With a smile and a kiss, they started to make sweet love that night. 

"You know, I admire our abstinent ways. Like, we are good at keeping it on a lowkey." She expressed in her most seductive voice while removing his shirt. 

"Hmmm, you mean how in the world did we managed to not have sex for two weeks while we crave for each other's touch every second we laid eye on each other?" He was pushing down the straps of her nightgown. "Yes, exactly that." She chuckled in between breaths.

Both topped-naked, she held his face to stop his motions. "Now, I want to challenge that. _Make love to me tonight 'cause it's our last._ " Then she gave a stifling kiss on his puzzled face. 

"Our last sex?" He didn't want that kiss to end but he couldn't accept this was their last. So he managed to remove her undies and let his finger lingered by her center to make her change her mind. She moaned to that but further explained. 

" _Yes, our last sex as an engaged couple_." Now she glided her hand on his entire slick in revenge for teasing her. He was rock hard already but her hand made his guard down and lost contact with her lovebud. She managed to flip them, making him under her and groan with her action. 

"Because the next time, we're doing this," she rapidly pushed down his boxers and positioned her very wet opening on him. Without further warning, she sheathed his rod while completing the sentence. "We are effing married."

The contact was intense. They moaned in unison to the pure lust and pleasure of that first bang. "Is that so? Did you seriously think we are up to that challenge? 'Cause the way I see it, this is the challenge I'll never regret to break." He moaned his way through those sentences. They continued to shag while tracking the conversation. 

"Don't you have confidence in us?" She heaved while asking and bouncing on top of him. He smiled and held on to the gathered nightgown around her waist. He lifted himself closer to her mouth without breaking their increasingly erratic movements. 

"I believe in us," then flipped them again. Now, she was back on the bed and him on her center, still inside her. He deepened into her making them moan so loud. They bet their neighbors heard that. They chuckled but he didn't stop pleasuring her. 

"But not in this abstinent challenge. Do you have any idea how irresistibly hot you are right now?" She involuntarily licked and bit her lower lip and that made him insane. He captured those lips with his tongue and pounded her harder and deeper as their kiss imitated their hump. 

"I know. That's why tonight, I want you to screw me like it's your last, and the next time we do it will be mind-blowing." She struggled to finish that declaration as he pleasured her further with his thumb and still shagging her wildly. 

"Alright, we could try. But for now, let's explore to our heart's content, shall we?" He breathily bargained and she just nodded incessantly. 

"Oh yes, babe. Keep doing that," she let her signature coquettish voice that made him lick and bite his lower lips in hunger for her. She saw that and her walls became tightened almost instantly. 

"Babe," she whimpered. "I know, babe," and he moved rapidly, quaking the whole bed. "I'm almost there." They both proclaimed until, "OH BABE," they reached climax together. 

He collapsed on top of her as she clung to every bit of him. He lifted himself to see the glow he made on her. Her eyes sparkled to her king. "I love you and we'll make it through that challenge. _Trust me._ " She winked at him then grabbed him for a kiss. "I do trust you. But good luck to us, we'll need it. I love you too." Then went to his side on the bed and eagerly cuddled with his queen until they fell asleep. 

The next day after their breakfast, they went on their way to the downtown jewelry store to see some ring designs. After parking the car, they just walked towards the shop, hand in hand, masks on. They were almost there when Alan stopped them and tied his shoes. Coincidentally, they were in front of a pet shop. 

While waiting on Alan, Megan's attention was caught by the beautiful creature on the window. Her smile was evident under the mask as the dog came nearer to view. It became excited as Megan lightly tapped on the glass. She let out a light chuckle. Alan saw everything but brought her back to their agenda.

"I'm good, babe. Let's go?" He held her hand to get her attention back. She finally faced him and nodded but had a lingering look in the pet shop. 

_Do you want a sibling for Charlie?_ He mentally asked her as she gave puppy eyes back at him. _Yes, I think I want another dog._ She sighed to her thought and at him. It was not gone unnoticed but not yet acknowledged. Alan placed his arm over her shoulder to give her comfort and pulled her closer as they entered the jewelry shop.

"Let's find some rings first, yes?" He whispered and assured her. Another smile formed under her mask and agreed. They sat down for their appointment as their assigned receptionist catered them. All the rings presented were exquisite. But one set stood out. 

They were simple golden bands with engraved crowns for a king and queen. She took the ring meant for the queen. "I think this one fits the bill. Given we portrayed a king and queen on screen, but ultimately these bands had a 'Corona' pandemic stamp on it, just like our love story." Megan spoke of that witty analogy that made Alan and the receptionist chortled. 

"I guess we found our wedding rings," as he reached out for the ring she borrowed and returned the set to the receptionist. They instructed the details needed before they left the shop. 

She clung to his arm and adorably requested on their way out. " _Babe, let's have a baby. Please?_ " He might have just blinked at her but _he knew what she meant._ So he chuckled to her and just nodded. He led the way and they arrived at the pet shop. 

She released herself from him. He even opened the door for her as she excitedly went inside. She immediately went to _her imprinted baby_. 

The dog recognized her as it excitedly wagged its tail in its cage. Megan lowered to level herself with the dog. Alan talked to the clerk. 

"Good day. As you can see, my fiancée and I are here to pick up _our baby._ " He jokingly remarked. The clerk and Megan laughed under their mask. Megan wittingly commented back as she stood up. "Yes, please. Whatever we have to sign and do so we could take our baby home, we'll do it." 

"That's good to know, ma'am, sir. _Mona_ is ready for adoption. Let me just prepare her papers." But before the clerk could move, Megan made her request. "Could we free her from her cage?" Alan shrugged to second the motion. 

"She fell in love with the dog within seconds. I hope you allow their moment." The clerk chuckled once more. "Of course. She is fully vaccinated and safe to handle," and allowed her to get the dog. 

Megan opened the cage and the dog almost jumped on her. "Hello there, sweet Mona," and immediately the dog calmed down and softly wagged her tail. She yawned and snuggled in Megan's arms. 

"Babe, is she sleeping already?" She quietly asked as Alan inspected. "Almost. She looks perfect in your arms." Megan nodded eagerly and held Mona a little more carefully. 

The clerk finally came out with the papers and went to the couple. "Aww, _Mona truly has chosen you._ I've never seen her that calm and collected. She's quite the feisty one." 

The couple lovingly gazed at each other and then together at the sleeping Mona. "You see, we found her in an alleyway about six months ago. She was in the worst condition. We thought she won't survive. We tried to look for her owner but no one showed up. Perhaps, whatever she endured impacted her because _she is a fighter and_ _looks at the moon differently._ Hence the name Mona." 

Alan suddenly became enamored with the dog and pet it in reverie. "Well, she got that habit from _her dad_ ," Megan interjected and winked playfully at her fiancé. Alan agreed. 

The clerk continued, "I see. _So you truly are meant to be her fur paren_ ts. Well, to make it official, these are her papers. Mona is a mixed breed of a cocker spaniel and poodle, more fondly known as a cockapoo. Her breed is gentle and a good home buddy for humans. But like I've mentioned, she is a fighter towards other dogs. Quite possessive with her handler. So if you have _other dogs, you make sure they get acquainted well, okay?_ " 

The couple simply nodded. The timing that they were going to their mums' was just perfect. Charlie and Mona could bond later. "Alright, if you could just sign right here and you are good to go." 

Alan took the papers, read them for a while, then looked at Megan holding the pup. _As much as I want our human baby, seeing you become a mother again in any way is a moment I'm thankful to share with you._ Then signed the paper. 

"Babe, I could hold her so you could sign this." Megan handed Mona to him carefully. She awoke but easily went back to sleep in Alan's petting. 

Megan did the same, looked at him in reverie while holding Mona. _It is such a delight to see you become a dad again in any way. Thank you for sharing this moment with me._ She smiled before signing. 

They bought everything that Mona would need. They were ready to spoil their new baby and they were just starting. When everything was set, they thanked the clerk and finally brought Mona home. 

The car ride was more alive than when they started that morning. Megan lowered the window so Mona could peek at it and savored the air sweeping a moving car. Mona was a natural and the couple was extremely pleased with their decision. 

They finally arrived at Dawn's house where lunch was prepared. "We're home!" Megan just shouted after Alan rang the doorbell. Lyla opened it. 

"Welcome, OH MY GOD IS THAT A DOG!?" She exclaimed and in no time grabbed her away from her mum. In the nick of time, Charlie arrived on the scene. Mona started barking. Charlie went running to Megan but also barked back at the new dog. Lyla tried her best to get a hold of Mona. "Oh, she's spunky! Who's this new creature, Mum?"

Alan picked up Charlie as the bark fest continued. "She's Mona. Yup, she's a wild angel. Alan and I adopted her a while ago. Let's put them down so they could get to know each other." After disinfecting and other necessary precautions, they moved to the backyard where their mothers and sons were playing cards and stopped to welcome the couple. 

They were surprised to see the new dog. All questions flew in the air, almost in unison. "A new dog? Why?" came from Dawn. "Oh, she looks so cute!" Max exclaimed. "When did you get her?" Logan asked. "I smell double trouble," shared Russ. 

Before all questions could be answered, they let go of the two dogs on the lawn to get acquainted. Evie came from the kitchen with their lunch on hand. "Oh my goodness, so that was all the noise. I thought Charlie just learned how to shout. Where did that come from?" 

Alan took the food from his sister and helped out in preparing lunch as Megan answered everything. "She's Mona. She is a cockapoo and she's _our baby_ . We adopted her this morning 'cause I want to have a baby with my fiancé _without the labor and the college plan_." 

They all laughed as Alan went to capture his fiancée by the side. "And thus, we became fur parents within seconds of meeting _our little one._ " They chuckled as they observed the two dogs. 

"Cockapoo? Is that a breed?" Dawn was curious and Logan was more than prepared to answer. "Yes, Nana. That's a mixed breed of cocker spaniel and poodle. But she's quite aggressive for a gentle breed. Did she have a previous owner?"

"Perhaps. But the pet shop informed us that no one claimed her and have endured a lot before finding her in an alley. That's why she's high spirited, but only towards dogs. She's quite a human lover, instantly melting in our arms." Alan smiled at his son. 

"Yeah, she seems to be a smart dog but dislikes Charlie," Russ added. "Maybe for now that they just met. Let's just give them time. Anyway, I smell good food. Thank you for preparing lunch, my beautiful ladies." Megan thanked her daughter and Evie. They briefly hugged and brought out all the food in the backyard. 

Lunch was very pleasant. Alan and Logan fed the dogs who seemingly chill for food. Then returned for lunch table discussions. The talks revolved around wedding preparations, the rings they have agreed upon, more about Mona, _tomorrow's wedding gown hunt_ and informed them _about their names._

Their lawyers will be there for the prenup agreement. It will be drafted and finalized that afternoon in the presence of the whole family. Everyone was very supportive. 

Megan just loved how committed their families were in this union. Alan felt the same and held her hand the entire time. Eating on one hand was not a bother when you are in love. 

And those same hands were used to sign the papers for their prenup agreement that afternoon. An agreement they both made that secured their individuality while being united _._ They were progressive enough to acknowledge that _they were not the better halves of each other. They were two whole and complete persons becoming one._

The same goes for Mona and Charlie, two different breeds becoming siblings in an instant. They finally got the hang of each other. There was a time that afternoon that both dogs just slept side by side. And when it was time to go home, Mona licked Charlie's face goodbye. Once called, Mona immediately jumped to Alan's waiting arms. 

Before they departed, Evie reminded them of tomorrow's schedule. "Don't forget, Meg, we'll start trying _dresses_ and bridesmaids. And Alan, you'll be scouting with us as well, for your groomsmen. _You better make yourself useful tomorrow_."

"Don't worry, sis. I promise I won't be a burden." He held out Mona's paw into a promise that earned giggles from the fam. "I got a hold of Meredith and Linda. They’ve dressed and made me a Queen almost every day. What’s another day such as a _Queen’s wedding_ for them?” She winked and they all agreed. 

"Thank you so much for today, family. Please stay safe. Love you all. Say bye, Mona," Alan waved Mona's tiny legs at everyone. "Tomorrow, we'll get into a convoy. We'll be here by morning. We love you." Megan said her goodbyes to everyone and the couple headed back to their home. 

Mona became accustomed to the place quickly and followed the couple to their room after she’s been cleaned. "Oh, she knows how to climb stairs. Good girl." Mona was petted and rewarded with a threat. They set up a dog bed for her on the floor where she was intended to sleep. But the baby had other plans.

Soon when the couple hit the hay, Mona joined them in bed and curled herself at the end of the bed. “Well, so much for her bed.” Alan stun-looking at their new kid. “She so adorable! Baby Mona, come here.” Megan implored her closer in the cutest voice possible to Alan’s surprise. The dog immediately went in between them and snuggled to Megan’s arm.   
  
“We are not even married yet and you’ve already thrown me out of bed?” Alan pouted. “Babe, just for tonight. It’s her first night here. Let’s give this to her, please? Then we’ll train her to sleep in her proper bed.” She smiled like a darling. “You’re irresistible cuteness will be the death of me. Alright fine, come here and let me snuggle you both.” He captured his little family to his arms and the three of them slept soundly that night. 

The next day was extremely exciting for the ladies but increasingly overwhelming for the bride. They came to fetch their family and were in a convoy to the dress shop, where Meredith and Linda were already waiting. “Oh, it’s so good to see you both! I never imagined this day would finally come!” Linda welcomed them. “Who would have thought you two would make our royal dreams come true? Shall we?” Meredith offered the door. The couple simply smiled with their eyes. The two welcomed the couple’s family.

Once inside the spacious boutique, everyone was situated at the right distance from each other, still masked on. The boys were on the left side while the girls were on the right. A zoom call was also set for Megan’s siblings. The whole boutique turned into a timelapse movie montage of dress-up plays with _Motown Great Hits_ playlist as their musical background. 

The men were the first to play dress up. Meredith has already prepared sets for them to try on and all options were excellent. Alan, Logan, and Russ were so playful that they would pose like agents in their tux. Then, it was the ladies’ turn to try on dresses. Ly and Evie were their willing models. The same cycle went by as they played dress-up. They also posed like supermodels in their selected gowns. Max and Dawn adorably gave it a try and posed so regally like queens with matching hand waves. Everyone was enjoying themselves as laughter was flying within their masks. They have agreed on the sets they unanimously liked and fitted the overall aesthetic of the wedding. _Finally, it was time for the bride to do fittings._

But before anyone could move, Linda and Evie threw Alan out of the premises. “What? Why can’t I stay? Do you seriously believe in superstitions?” He was almost convincingly pitiful with his antics. Linda just gave it a giggle while Evie remained firm. “Listen, bucko. You want this wedding to happen? _Then you follow the wedding planner_. Now, don’t break your promise and bring the dogs to the park. They’ve been waiting in their carry-on cages by the door. Well, what are you waiting for? We don’t have all day. Capiche?” 

“This is insane. But fine. I love you, Megan! Please don’t forget me!” Alan's caricature echoed in the mask. Megan was just laughing at the exchange and blew him a masked kiss as Meredith and the receptionist escorted her to the dressing room. The rest were jokingly waving bye at Alan, even the people in zoom. Logan stood by his dad. 

“I’ll go with you, dad. But you owe me like ten bucks for my company.” Alan looked at him dumbfounded and the crowd cackled to the teenager. Russ bantered on with, “That’s a good investment, man. I suggest you take it.” Alan shook his head in amazement. 

“Yeah, I’m ten bucks richer, guys!” Logan lightly howled to everyone’s sneers as he picked up Charlie and Alan followed with Mona. His heart was full of joy to see their families so happy and enjoying the process of his union with his true love.

Back inside, their attention was shifted back to Megan. For twenty minutes, she had tried two different types of gowns. First was a huge puffy ball gown then an A-line cut gown. The first one was quite extravagant, the latter was quite too simple. 

“Okay, the first two might be flops but I think I have _the winner._ It just arrived now. When you called me that you were engaged weeks ago, I immediately reserved this gown for you. I sort of envisioned you in it. I hope you’ll like it.” Meredith lowered her mask to show her excitement and handed the gown to Megan. 

She hung the gown first to inspect it from head to toe. It is a very elegant lace, mermaid cut gown with bohemian flowy sleeves and a deep V-cut chest. It looked exquisite from afar due to the intricate design of the lace. When seen closer, a hint of shimmering lining could be seen underneath the lace. 

Megan was in awe of the dress. She wore the garment and it fitted her like a glove. Before she could even look at the mirror, Meredith knocked on the door to fetch her. “Are you done, dear? Do you need help?” Megan immediately opened the door.

“I haven’t seen myself in the mirror yet but, Meredith? Are you alright?” They were both in masks but her friend was so stunned that her eyes widened. “We need to get you out now. _They need to see this._ ”

So the bride was escorted out. They were all safely chatting until silence took over the place when Megan came into view. She gently removed her mask and timidly presented herself to her family. 

“Oh wow.” Her sister Sam audibly exclaimed from the zoom call as everyone was visibly stunned. “Oh Megan,” Dawn tried her best to hold her tears. Max comforted her best friend. Ly and Evie held each other’s hand, also trying their best to not cry. Russ comforted them then urged his mum to turn around to see herself in the mirror. “You look lovely, Mum. Go ahead and see for yourself.” 

She took a deep breath and exhaled upon turning. When her reflection hit the mirror, she finally understood their reactions. _This gown is incredible. This is… my wedding gown._

Linda approached her with _a veil on hand._ She gently removed Megan’s ponytail and fixed her hair then gently placed the veil. “ _Now, you are a bride, my Queen._ ” Her friend whispered and stepped down the bridal podium.   
  


Seeing the complete look took Megan to a new level of emotions and nostalgia. It’s as if her whole life showed up in that mirror. She repeated to herself.

_This is my wedding gown. This is the one I'll be in when I say I do to you, Alan._

All these chapters of their life came crashing down on her. When they heard her lightly sobbing, Ly immediately went by her side. "Mum, you are alright. You look so gorgeous. Let's show them how gorgeous you are." They smiled at each other and gently turned. 

Dawn couldn't hold it and went to her daughter to hug her tightly. "You may be the bride of this wedding but _you will always be my baby_. You look absolutely beautiful, my love. Wherever your Dad is, he would love to walk you down the aisle in this gown. I'm so proud of you." 

"Thank you, Mum. Thank you for your reactions, everybody. I love you all so much." She hugged her back until Ly accompanied her Nana back to the couch so they could see the gown together. 

Everyone was rendered speechless for the vision Megan provided. The gown hugged her to perfection as if it was meant for her. "I feel incredible in this," she started as she wiped her tears. "And you look incredible, Meg! _That is the gown_. Say yes to it!" Her brother shouted at the zoom call that made them laugh. But they all agree. 

"Well then, will you guys ask me the question already?" Megan joyfully replied. And just like the TV show, the crowd unanimously asked, " _Are you saying yes to the dress?"_

"Yes!" And they all cheered. Amidst cheers, Megan asked for her phone and called Alan. "Hey, babe. You can come back now. _I said yes to a dress already_ ." She rolled her eyes jokingly while still visually sobbing. He was placed on speakerphone. "Are you alright? Your voice changed. _Did you cry_?"

"I am not confirming nor denying that claim. But if you want to see me in my gown, you better come back already." There were snickers in the background. "Babe? Oh, he dropped the call already."

"Well, what do you expect? You said you still have the gown on. He might be running as we speak. Poor Logan." Max comedically commented. "Come, Queen. Let's get you out of that so your King won't get a glimpse." Linda assisted Megan back to the dressing room. 

After a few minutes, Alan and Logan arrived back at the boutique. But their family was starting to move out of the place without Megan’s insight. "Where's my bride?" 

"She's still inside with Meredith and Linda. But she urged us to head out already so we could get our lunch and prepare at the Follows' backyard. Just follow through. We'll message you once we get home. Let's go, Logan." Evie informed him to which he just nodded. 

Alan went inside as Linda waited out on the couch and Meredith mere seconds out of the dressing room. "Hey, King. She's still inside. Go give her a knock."

He smiled for them and went to where his fiancée was. "Babe? I'm here. Are you ready to go?" She smiled as she zipped the gown inside its opaque black gown bag. She hung the gown and opened the door for him. She all smiled. But her eyes were still wet from the tears.

He grabbed her face and wiped the tear remnants. "Aww babe, I bet that gown is absolutely beautiful for making you this emotional. I bet I will cry too once I see it on you, walking down that aisle." 

She gently nodded at him and gave him an embrace. He embraced her back as their reflection caught his attention. He broke their hug and turned her around for her to see them the way he was about to reminisce. He hugged her from behind. "The last time we were in a dressing room was in _Paris_ . You were just trying out a simple dress. And now, _you are trying out wedding gowns for our wedding._ ” 

Their eyes smiled for them. They communicated in the mirror. “How far the beating of our hearts has brought us will always be a mystery to me. Imagine, we came from the uncertainty and wildness of that Parisian moment to our now sweet union in this chaotic pandemic riddled world. It is truly amazing to be in it.” She turned to him, locking his eyes to her. “It is truly marvelous to be in it with you. I love you so much, Alan.” 

“I love you so much too, Megan,” and the couple rested their foreheads on each other for a few seconds. “I think our fairy godmothers are waiting for us. Shall we, my Queen?” she giggled and they finally went out. They joined their friends and drove back to her mum’s place for lunch. 

Another socially distanced, mini backyard banquet happened for lunch. They talked about the good news of the year. “Prime minister announced that next week will be the start of mass vaccination. Finally, at least we will have some protection over this.” Linda opened. “Yes, it is such wonderful news. Once enough people will have the vaccine, hopefully, herd immunity will ensue and would be perfect for the timing of the wedding next year. I miss having people around.” Megan joined the conversation.   
  


“Hell yeah. I’m so over these masks. They’re cute and everything but I miss seeing random smiles everywhere.” Evie voiced out. And everyone agreed. “But on the good side of this disaster, we finally had a moment to pause our busy lives to focus on what or who truly matters. Isn’t that right, you two?” Max raised a glass for the couple. “Without the pandemic screwing our minds, you wouldn’t have this wedding.” She added. 

Giggles all around to that insight. “Well, we can’t truly say what could have happened. I’m just really thankful that we are so close to getting our normal back and starting anew, _wherever we are in our lives_." The couple lovingly smiled at each other.

Then that reminded Megan of a new discussion regarding _the wedding venue._

"Oh, that reminds me. Vie, we found this beautiful event place online. It is near a very special sea for us. We would want to check it out soon." Megan mentioned. 

"A beach wedding? I thought you're having a garden one?" Evie replied. "It's still a garden wedding but the backdrop is the ocean. It looks majestic." Alan became animated as Megan searched the place on her phone. 

"Here. Have a look. We are hopeful it will be available for the wedding." She handed the phone to their planner and nodded while swiping at the pictures. "Okay, I'll arrange everything that we need."

Everybody enjoyed lunch and said their goodbyes right after. The couple accompanied their friends to their respective homes and headed home. The couple brought home the two dogs because it seemed that Charlie whimpered when they were about to leave with just Mona. 

Upon their arrival at home, Evie buzzed on Megan’s phone. “Hey dear. I got a hold of the venue you mentioned and they are available for ocular tomorrow. But they are taking precautionary measures and limiting up to two visitors only. I was thinking, you two could go check it already and if you feel that _it is the right venue_ , I could just return to assess how the logistics will work. Are you game with that plan?”

“Oh,” then Megan looked at Alan who was holding Mona while Charlie jumped up and down to reach for his sister. He smiled and nodded. But before she could return to the call, he tapped on her shoulder and showed a pouting twee face with Mona’s, side by side. “Mommy, can I come with you tomorrow?” He made the voice for Mona. Then he picked up Charlie. “I want to go too, Mommy,” was for Charlie’s side. He held both dogs, one on each arm, and made themselves the cutest vision. Megan gapingly laughed at his lark. “Hmmm, we are game, Vie. But could you kindly ask if we could bring the dogs with us?” Evie’s boisterous laugh resounded over. “That’s freakin’ adorable. Okay, that will do. I’ll update you soon. Bye!”

The couple continued to giggle. “Oh my babies, let’s hope you can both tag along, alright?” Megan tickled their noses and both dogs reciprocated with a lick of appreciation. The whole afternoon, the couple played with them and taught tricks. All of them even fell asleep on the couch. When Megan woke up, it was already dark. She opened the lights to see the dogs were tucked in his sides. They were soundly asleep and she just had to take a picture. _My sweet little family._ Then a message notification came through. It was Evie.   
  


She kissed his lips to wake him. “Hey you, we can bring the dogs tomorrow. Come, let’s eat dinner and continue sleeping after.” He just smiled at her as the two wriggled to their alertness and licked his face. She let a hearty giggle and they had a scrumptious dinner. When they were about to sleep, Charlie was already snoozing on the floor and Megan went by his side to pet him. Meanwhile, Mona went to the window. _The full moon was shining so bright._ For the first time, the couple saw Mona lived up to her name. 

“I remember when a lost soul looked at the moon that way.” She looked at the dog meaningfully. “But then _you found me_ and now I’m a fur dad once again.” He chuckled before kissing her temple. “And I will keep finding you for the rest of our lives, together with our little sweet family of paws.” They shared a goodnight kiss before they all went to bed. 

The next day, they took a joyride with the dogs. They reminisced the sweet ride from the arcade. They arrived at a garden by the hill on the seaside. They didn’t notice this fantastic place the last time they were there. _They were so preoccupied with their love and insecurities at that time_ and it was years ago. “Wow, this place is more beautiful in person.” They said almost in unison. 

Alan and Megan, together with the dogs, walked towards the edge of the overlooking garden. The shore was seen below but the entire sea was a beautiful backdrop. The gentle crashing waves were such music to their ears. They looked around and slowly imagined how their wedding could be made there. Smiles were plastered on their faces as they exchanged ideas. 

The spot where they were standing was going to have a white podium with a wonderful white arc full of white flowers and serve as the altar. A white carpet covered with toffee rose petal will be the aisle with candles and some more white flower variation on either side. A central flower ball on top of the area with cascading lights coming from the center. For an afternoon wedding, it seemed the perfect fit for what they were waiting for. 

“This side of the garden would be the ceremony proper area. But once it’s time for the reception, we will offer this area.” The caretaker of the place brought them to another side of the garden. It was a bigger area, perfect for a dance floor that they wanted in the center. It will be surrounded by three sets of long tables and the open end will have the couple's love seat. Their imaginations were everything they wished could happen on that fateful day. As they looked around, Megan was quite curious about the _fascinating glass house of that garden._

At first, Megan thought it was part of the events’ venue proper. “Could we have a setup inside the house?”   
  
“I’m sorry, ma’am. The house is off-limits because we are trying to sell it _as a fully furnished residence_.” The caretaker informed them. “Selling?” His question has sparked an interest. “Yes, together with this land. Before the pandemic started, we were already struggling to maintain the place. So we have decided to sell it. In the meantime that doesn’t have a potential buyer, we use it as an event place. If you want, I could also tour you inside it.” So, they did take the tour. 

The framework of the house was a wooden cottage style. But most of its exterior was made of glass windows, allowing natural light flow into the entire abode. The windows were strategically placed and elevated the house’s beauty for them. It was big enough for a family of five with very spacious individual rooms and an unlimited view of the sea. It was being sold at a rather cheaper price than their expectations. 

  
  


“I hope you don’t mind but could I have a moment with my fiancé?” Megan requested and the caretaker granted. The couple placed the dogs in their cages. Then, Megan held Alan’s hands. They were on the second floor of the house and the sea was such a beautiful addition to their view. “Is there something wrong, babe?” Alan was genuinely anxious when Megan wanted this time alone. “Oh, there’s nothing wrong but rather _everything right._ ” They both gently took off their masks and kept them safe in their respective mask holders.

Alan waited for her to explain further as he welcomed her closer to him. “ _What do you think of the house?_ ” She asked. “It’s one of the best houses I’ve seen. _It’s quite perfect, to be honest._ ” He didn’t mince a word. “ _I think so too_ . _So let’s buy it._ ” 

“I’m sorry what?” Alan was flabbergasted. “When I said I'm open to moving into a new house, _once we find the perfect one together_ , I was serious about that. And now that we found it, at a very affordable price, with no need for new furniture, a space enough for our family, and the pleasure to keep a piece of _our wedding and our sea in our every day_ , we should not miss this opportunity." 

“But how about our current home?” Alan wanted to make sure she desired this. “Still ours. It will be helpful for us to have an auxiliary residence near the studios. _But living here will be our escape_ from all the hustle and bustle of the busy city proper.” The couple wickedly smiled at each other. 

“You never cease to surprise me. I love you. I’m so excited to share new memories with you in this house.” They sealed their new home with a kiss. They immediately informed the caretaker and their families, especially all their plans for the place. They were not just having the final venue for their wedding but also their permanent home as husband and wife. 

_Finally, their forever was about to start._

Two more weeks after, their mothers were eligible for the vaccines and received them. Then after four months after that, all who were invited received the vaccine. Slowly the world was turning back to the world they used to have. _But their wedding day was fast approaching._ And now that their country has approved to allow bigger gatherings, their ceremony was the best way to celebrate. 

_Six months into their engagement, a lot has changed_. Life was pacing on them fast in all aspects. 

In their relationship together, they have been living in the glasshouse for the last month. They grew closer and stronger as they were hands-on preparing for their wedding, with the help of _their wedding planner._

As for their families, they felt gratified for convincing their mums, his sister, Logan, to at least live with them during the last month of preparations. Her two children and her siblings would come there for the weekend. They would just relax by the sea and aid in the wedding prep.

In their works, _they were both offered to be in the same project again_. They would play in it but she would have a chance to direct some episodes and him as well. She would play the prime minister of Canada and he would play presidential security personnel. They would probably start shooting after their honeymoon. Alan was still mesmerized by the fact his wife, by that time, would direct him. He was truly honored and humbled. Likewise, Megan was exuberant that she would be directing her husband, by that time.

Everything was just wonderfully taking place in their flawless timing and rightful place. _The fateful day finally arrived._

Evie was the busy bee handling everything for the event. The whole place was dressed to be the intimate celebration they yearned for years, full of lights and candles. Their garden was sheer perfection of rustic white aesthetic for the ceremony and the reception. 

A wall of the _couple’s pictures_ , used in the engagement setup, was installed as the backdrop for their photo booth. They had a framing of a virtual call, in honor of how their romantic relationship started. Their _teddy bear_ was also set up, happily sitting by the side of their three-layered frosted _carrot cake topped with blueberries._ The music playlist was in full blast, all significant songs in their life included. The ambiance was very amorous and unrivaled to cater to every guest’s heart, especially their families. 

The couples were separated from the night before. Alan stayed with his son while Megan stayed with her mum. They barely slept. They’ve waited for this for the longest time and _now it was within their grasp._ Nothing must go astray, even them bumping to each other in their own home for the sake of surprise. They rose early. Each went to their balconies for a fresh ocean breeze. Alan texted her first. 

_Good morning, my Queen._

_Are you ready to be my wife? ‘Cause I’m so ready to be your husband._ _  
_ _PS Don’t go down to the kitchen yet. I’ll make our breakfast first. Just go get them._

_I love you so much._

_Forever yours,_

_Your Alan._

A smile crept on her glowing face as she replied. 

_Good morning, my King._

_Yes, I’m very ready. But let’s see how ready you are once you see me in my gown ;)_

_PS I suggest stock up on your tissue later. Thank you for the breakfast._

_I love you so much._

_Forever yours,_

_Your Megan._

He snickered once he read her text. He finished his cooking and took his breakfast back to his room. She did the same right after he signaled her to come down. After breakfast, the morning ran fast as both got ready for the afternoon ceremony. His groomsmen, son, and Charlie prepared in his room while her siblings, Meredith and Linda, her children, and Mona prepared in her room. Amidst all the chaos, Alan figured it would be the best time to have the wedding gifts exchange. 

He instructed his son to give her his gift. Logan followed immediately and handed over his dad’s gift. “Oh, Logan could you also give this to your dad? Thank you, dear.” She hugged the sweet young man. “No prob, Mumzy.” then he went on his way. 

The gift was rightfully labeled _Wifey._ Megan opened the box. Then another box was inside and when everybody saw that they went hysterical. The inside box labeled _Wifey Wedding Survival Kit,_ she opened it. Then they just flat out laughing out loud. She took each content of the box: a bottle of Rosé, a pair of sneakers, a polaroid camera, and a creative map of their house. Each item had an instruction included. The bottle had ‘ _Drink me whenever hubby cries incessantly’._ The sneakers had a beautiful handwritten design ‘Mrs.’ on its backside and a note ‘ _Wear me when the heels are effing up your beautiful feet’._ The polaroid camera had ‘ _Go crazy with me for future trap husband evidence’._ Finally, the creative map was as if made by a toddler with a note ‘ _Read me if you want to hide from everybody or you become so drunk’._

  
  
  
  


It was absolutely funny. But nothing could prepare Alan for what Megan gave him. As his gift, it was properly labeled _Hubby._ He opened the box and it contained a lot as well. But mostly in black color. He pulled whatever that garment was. Then rowdy laughs echoed in the room once it was unraveled. _They were black boxers with printed ‘Mine’ then beneath was her signature._ Every item in the box was labeled with that: a pair of socks, a handkerchief, a watch and a letter inside saying ‘Just in case you forget who you are when we get older. I love you so much.’ Then it was signed by her. He loved her humor so much. He was already dressed but he opted to wear her gifts. 

Then, they both sent each thank you card though their dogs who were all dressed for the occasion. Mona was in white and Charlie was in a tux. After all that, Megan was beautified by Linda into perfection. Her makeup was very natural looking and her hair was down with simple waves and veil. She held her elegant white bouquet and completed the look. The couple was both ready and so were their guests. 

Everybody was advised to settle down for the ceremony as the wedding presider installed herself in place. The classic Canon in D played in the wedding march as Alan walked down the aisle with his mum and son. Then the entourage followed. Then the two dogs fantastically walked down the aisle, clumsily losing rose petals from the basket they were carrying. _And at long last, here comes the bride._ The music changed into the acoustic piano version of the song _I Knew I Loved You_ as Megan came into view at the end of the aisle. Her mum and son waiting halfway down the aisle. 

The moment Alan saw his bride, his eyes were filled with tears. He couldn’t put into words what he was feeling. He balled and the hanky she gave him served its purpose immediately. She was immaculate. She walked with utmost grace. Their love story flashed in between them as they laid eyes on each other. 

Their journey from their previous relationships, their first time meeting, his note on her script, their first FaceTime call, their first declaration of love through a song, their first Costco date, their first virtual date, last day on the Reign set, the wrap party, last CSA together, their first time by the sea, LMSR Paris, first time together in the pandemic, their Teddy bear, their engagement, moving in together, and _now, their moment before they say their vows and 'I do.'_

Megan was also starting to sob as that played out. Luckily, her mum and son were already by her side. They accompanied her to the altar. Dawn hugged Alan. _Russ symbolically handed his mum’s hand to him._ “Please, love and take care of her.” 

“I promise, I will.” He assured him. The bride and groom finally settled on the podium. Everyone’s attention was all on them, theirs was on each other. They locked eyes as they locked their future ahead. After the ceremony proper, _it was time for their vows._ They had individualized promises _but agreed to have a unified promise._

He started. 

_My Carrots,_

_I promise to give you the best of myself_

_I promise to never watch the next episode on Netflix without you, no matter how much I want to_

_And make you a maple bacon sandwich when you're hungover._

_I promise to trust and respect you as your person_

_To realize that your interests, desires & needs are no less important than my own _

_I promise to be your partner and equal in all things._

_Thank you for the miracle of you._

_You are and always will be, the love of my life, my soulmate, my person._

_I love you with all my heart, Megan._

She followed. 

_My Valentine,_

_I promise to love and care for you_

_I promise to believe you when you compliment me and will only use sarcasm when necessary._

_And fine, I promise to never watch the next episode on Netflix without you even if I seriously want to._

_I promise to share with you my time and attention_

_To bring joy, strength, and imagination to our relationship_

_I promise to be your partner and equal in all things._

_Thank you for the miracle of you._

_You are and always will be, the love of my life, my soulmate, my person._

_I love you with all my heart, Alan._

Logan handed the rings. The presider invoked the _modern I Do ring vows_

Together while wearing the rings to each other, they uttered

_I do take you, as my lawfully wedded partner in life._

_I do take you, as my other complete heart._

_I do take you with all your weakness and strengths_

_As I offer all of my own to you._

_Before these witnesses, I pledge to speak the truth to you in love._

_I will be your lover, companion, and friend._

_Your partner in parenthood, your ally in the conflict,_

_Your greatest fan and your toughest adversary._

_I will love you today, tomorrow, and forever._

_I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst_

_through the difficult and the easy._

_Whatever may come, I will always be there._

_As I have given you my hand to hold so I give you my life to keep._

Finally, they were married. The presider finally announced,

“I now pronounce you, _husband and wife_. You may now kiss! Congratulations!”

Tears free flowed within their hands that were wrapped around each face. They kissed passionately and cheered together with their guests and the festivities began. In their first dance as a married couple, they were both on cloud nine. They danced to the song _I Finally Found Someone by Barbara Streisand ft. Bryan Adams._

“This is real, right? I’m not dreaming. _You are now my wife?_ ” His voice was yearning. “Yes, _husband. We are married. And I love you too.”_ The promise of their forever in every sway, every touch, every kiss. Just like every other time they danced, they embodied the lyrics of the music. _They felt like their life had truly just begun ‘cause they finally found someone. They found each other._

The whole night was the best night they could remember, celebrating their union and the full recovery of the world from a pandemic. Once everybody was gone, they had one thing in their mind. After a long time, they could finally consummate their love as a married couple, as they promised to each other. 

Within the entire wedding preparations, they behaved themselves and contained all urges to make love just as they promised six months ago. But now, they were so turned on by the prospect of their forever. "It truly makes me wonder how we survived that half a year without our incredible sex," she breathily declared while he left kisses on her neck and gently unzipping her gown. “I know, but at least we succeed.” He was so focused on pleasing her like never before. Just by the door of their room, she stripped him of his tux as he gently peeled her out of the white laced gown. 

Right there and then, he ate her delicately, as the precious wife of his. She was beyond the heavens within minutes. She fetched his face by the tip of her finger. He let her have a taste and took her to new heights. He carefully laid her down. “What does my wife want?” He played her well. “ _I want you. Now.”_ Without another word, he fulfilled her needs as a dutiful husband of hers. Over and over, their sensation of union filled their every want, every need of the flesh, lust, love combined. _They were effing married finally._ The best climax to their love story and probably one of the best in their whole existence. “I love you so much. I’ll never be tired of saying that to you,” and they have consummated their marriage until the break of dawn. 

For some reason, they were still not sleepy but rested by the window. “Babe, let’s go by the ocean.” She looked at him quizzically but he just continued. “ _Trust me.”_ The newlyweds glowed in the love they created. She dressed back her wedding gown. Hand in hand, they walked down the path to the shore. He brought them where their feet can touch the water. Face to face, he brought her arms around his neck. 

“ _Five years ago, at this hour, where were we_ ?” he hugged her tighter. Her smile formed. “ _Right here. Within our embrace. Kissing and wanting each other.”_ His smile formed back. She hugged him tighter. “ _And now, where are we?”_

_“Same sea. Same love. New chapter. New home. Our lives. Our yesterday, now, and forever._ ” Their love endured so much that all the pain and hurt they felt in the same place, at the same time, melted together with the suffering the world withstood. “ _I am grateful to have our_ **_coveted unspoken truth_ ** _become a reality. The end of a chapter is just the start of another. Thank you for having me in your new beginning._ ” They kissed until the sun rose on their union as a _hyphenated-ending_ on their names, _in_ her _white_ gown and his _tux_ .   
  
  
**_All my love,_ **

**_Elle Rose Maltz_ **


End file.
